Louder than Words
by DazzlinSparkle05
Summary: Moving back to Forks with her mother after her father's death seems to be an adjustment for Bella. She learns that sometimes peoples actions will speak louder than words... A/H, A/U
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyers owns Twilight, you know that. I just like the characters! ENJOY!**

**BPOV**

Mom hugged me tighter to her. She thought I was still sleeping, I wasn't but I let her think that. Her cast was hitting my leg, but she needed comfort and if hugging me was going to give her that comfort I would let her cling to me.

She was all I had left and I was the only proof she had that Charlie did exist. Last week when I got home from school, I made dinner because I knew Mom was teaching a yoga class and dad was pulling a double at the garage. A knock at the door was all it took for my life to change, our lives to change.

Renee's car broke down and dad I guess came to pick her up. Her car was on the side of the road just off a bend, a big rig came around it too fast as dad was hooking the car up to his truck… it was too much for a sixteen year old to hear. I remembered him telling me what happened, but I didn't want to think about how my father was killed. How my mother was now in the hospital with a broken leg.

I did the only thing I knew to do. I called Gram. She lived in Washington, which was super far, but I needed her, Mom needed her. She caught the redeye to Jacksonville International meeting me at the hospital.

When Mom woke up she was silent it was kind of scary. Since I could remember, she was the happiest most loving person I knew. She was the best, but now she was a shell.

A lot hadn't been planned in Mom's life, me being one of those life surprises. She wasn't expecting to be a widow at thirty-four either, but now that was the cold hard truth.

Mom met Charlie her freshman year at Florida State. He worked in Harry's Garage and one night after work he went to Clearwater's Tavern to meet up with the guys. That same night Renee and her roommate used fake id's to get into that same bar. Their night ended with a one night stand and Isabella Marie Swan nine months later.

Gram wanted Mom to move back to Forks, but she refused to leave my Dad. So Renee stayed in Florida with Charlie. It was all I ever knew, not once did I leave this state. We didn't have the luxury of vacations. Mom worked at a bistro and Dad stayed at Harry's. When I turned ten, Mom became a certified yoga instructor leaving her waitressing job behind.

We rented basically a shack on the beach, but it was home. I was loved… I always felt loved. I knew Daddy loved my Mom more than anything and we were his world. He made sure we knew this everyday. Now he wasn't here, but I would like to think he was still with us whether it be physically here or not.

"What am I going to do Charlie?" Mom whispered kissing my head.

She had been doing this ever since Gram made us pack up and leave Jacksonville. She would talk to Dad when she thought I was sleeping. I didn't know what she would do when my room would be done.

"I love you so much, baby girl," she murmured in my hair.

I felt tears slide down my cheek knowing they were my own. I missed dad so much. I missed watching ESPN with him while he would grumble at Sports Center. I would miss our fishing trips on Harry's boat. A man of few words, but he was the best dad a girl could have.

I started to shift a little so Mom would know I was waking up. She ran her fingers through my hair.

"Hmm, morning," I said trying to act sleepy.

"Good morning, baby," she hugged me a little tighter.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"It's a little after nine. I think Gram is letting us sleep in."

"Nine isn't sleeping in," I mumbled.

"For Gram it is," she giggled, but it was forced and didn't sound like her. "We need to go school shopping today."

"It's Sunday."

"It's also October and with the clothes you have, you'll freeze, B," she reasoned.

I turned over to look at her. She looked worn out, a couple bruises here and there, but she was still beautiful. Her light brown hair rested on her shoulders, I grabbed a piece to play with. She gave me a weak smile cupping my cheek.

Another thing I knew it was hard for her to look at me. I was the spitting image of Charlie. Same wavy dark brown hair and dull brown eyes, my nose was splattered with freckles just like his was. Looking in a mirror, I could see I was plain, but there was nothing wrong with that.

"Wouldn't want a Bellacicle," I said dryly as I rolled my eyes.

"No I like you thawed," she said kissing my head before getting out of the bed.

I lay in bed hearing the water from the tub turn on in our joined bathroom. I let my thoughts drift to the small dreary town of Forks. When I was younger, I could remember Mom saying how boring it was. We used to sit on the beach, she would tell me she always wanted me to be able to walk out our back door and have the ocean as my back yard. I never knew why she would say that until Gram drove into town with us the first time.

Small little stores littered Main Street. I felt like Barney Fife would run out in front of the car any minute. When Gram drove past the high school, I thought she was joking when she said that was where I would be starting Monday. To be honest it was the size of my elementary school.

A light wrap on the door broke me from my thoughts. Gram's head popped in and when she saw I was awake, she came in the room sitting next to me.

"You two are waking up late, sweets," she smiled brushing my hair back.

"Gram, this is hardly late," I sighed sitting up.

She looked at me for a second before pulling me into a hug. This was just as hard on her as it was on us. Gramps died a couple years back, leaving her alone. When I was a kid, they would come and visit, but living with Gram would be completely different. Mom and Gram would bicker back and forth. Since we had been here they'd both been good, but it was only a matter of time until they didn't agree on something.

"You should meet the some of the kids on this street," she suggested, pulling away from me.

"I'm more of a keep to myself kind of person," I insisted like I had been doing all week.

"Just keep in mind they're a couple kids near that are in your grade. I know that Stanley girl is eager to meet you," she smiled.

"If she's anything like her mother, I recommend staying away, B," Mom said coming into the room digging for some clothes.

"Val isn't that bad," Gram insisted.

"She's older than me and still told everyone gossip from the high school. She didn't even go there," Mom said raising an eyebrow.

She grabbed what she needed and hobbled back to the bathroom.

"I know this is hard on the both of you and I hope with time you'll come to not mind being here so much."

"Gram, it's fine," I assured.

Nothing was fine though. I walked downstairs with Gram and got a bowl of cereal. She was busy throwing the laundry in the washer so I went out and sat on the swing on the back porch. It was still sort of warm out, well warm for the end of September's standards, so eating out here seemed okay.

Looking around it kind of looked like a normal neighborhood the only thing making it different were the fields in a couple people's yards. We had some farmers.

"Welcome to the sticks," I mumbled around a spoonful of cereal.

I heard a screen door slam coming from the house next door. A very tall boy came stumbling out. His hair was kind of red and all over the place, he also had freckles like me. He let out sigh before sitting on his back porch steps.

He pulled a pack of cigarettes from his shirt pocket. The blue flannel shirt he was wearing looked good on him.

I took another mouthful of cereal when I looked back in his direction the guy was staring at me. He cocked his head at me looking curious.

"Hi," I said waving at him.

_Real smooth Bella._

His curiosity faded and turned to a look bordering on annoyance and hatred. He stubbed his cigarette out on the stairs before storming back into the house.

"Nice to meet you too," I said to no one.

This is why I kept to myself people always looked at me as if I were a freak show.

"Hey B, ready to head out to Port Angeles?" Mom asked sitting next to me.

She was wearing a pair of dad's sweat pants and a t-shirt, just like me. We were grieving… this is how we grieved. Once we were in the car, I looked out the window see the boy from earlier peeking around the curtain.

"Gram, who's the boy that lives next door?"

"Esme's house?" she asked more to herself.

"He had red hair," I offered.

"Esme Platt still lives here?" Mom asked throwing my questioning off track.

"She does, she's a nurse at county."

"She has a son Bella's age? She was a lot younger than me," Mom's eyes widened.

"No, no, no. Edward is Liz's boy."

"I'm confused Mom," Renee sighed. "Lizzie disappeared right before I left for school. She was too into the rock," she snorted to make her point.

"And you said Val Stanley was a gossip," Gram said raising an eyebrow.

"I'm not gossiping you were practically offering up information," she grumbled resting her head against the headrest as Gram drove.

"Must you act like such a child Renee Lynn?"

I watched Mom pout and with that, she fell into her sadness again. She missed Dad and the more we were with Gram the more she realized he was really gone. It upset me too, but I needed to stay strong for her.

Once we arrived at Port Angeles, our day went by relatively quiet and fast. Mom let me pick out whatever fall appropriate clothes I liked. I stuck with a lot of baggy clothing. Men's cardigans and band t-shirts with jeans that were two sizes too big for my slender frame. I would be making Cobain's Washington grunge scene live on.

"Bella, what about a few dresses with some tights?" Gram suggested clearly not liking what I had chosen.

"Mom, she's fine. Bella is perfectly capable of picking out her own clothes," Renee said squeezing my shoulders.

"I like what I got," I shrugged not seeing the big deal.

We managed to get in an early dinner before heading back to Forks. Everything was so green and wet here in Washington making me aware that I might have allergies. Since getting into the car, I'd sneezed and wiped at my eyes more than I could count.

"We should take her to the doctor after school tomorrow," Gram mused.

I shook my head getting out of the back seat. I saw a woman sitting on the neighbor's front porch. Her caramel colored hair was pulled into a messy ponytail on top of her head. She had SpongeBob scrubs on that made me giggle; well it was more that she was smoking while wearing them.

"Everything okay Esme?" Gram asked.

"Oh… Hi Marie," she said looking up. "Yeah, just a long day."

"We all have those," she smiled.

"Renee?" Esme asked stubbing out her cigarette.

"Hey Esme," Mom said hobbling forward in her walking cast.

"It's been too long," she said hugging Mom. "And who's this?"

"This is my Isabella," Renee grinned proudly, it was the most genuine smile she had given all day.

"Hi," I said shyly feeling all attention on me.

"Hi, you are a cutie," she beamed.

I could feel my face flame. She was staring at me and then it was like she had an 'ah ha' moment.

"Were you eating breakfast out here this morning?" she asked with a slight smirk.

"Uh…yeah?"

"Good to know," she nodded.

_What was that about?_

Mom sat on Esme's steps as they both went off into conversation. Gram ushered me in saying we should let Mom catch up. Of course, I obeyed and took all of my bags to our room. It was getting late so I decided to change into my pajamas.

I whipped my t-shirt over my head and sighed at my twelve-year-old boy chest in the mirror. After seeing Sixteen Candles fifty trillion times with Renee, I developed a Molly Ringwald complex. She thought her boobs would just appear when she turned sixteen and I too held on to that same hope. Now that I'm into two weeks of being sixteen, I do not see the change.

A sudden creepy feeling hit me as if I was being watched. I turned slightly and saw that my feeling was right. That Edward kid was standing in his window biting his lip fucking watching me. I lunged to grab my shirt to cover me before flipping him off and closed my curtains.

"Perv," I mumbled.

Great now neighbor boy can tell everyone at school I don't have any goods, not like it mattered. I groaned pulling my shirt over my head. I read for a bit before I actually went to bed. I could hear Mom and Gram downstairs talking so I knew she came in. I must have fallen asleep because next thing I knew was Gram waking me up for school.

I stumbled down to the kitchen poured me some cereal and went out to the swing. I noticed a piece of paper lying on my swing. I picked it up reading 'Sorry'_._ My head shot up looking right at Esme's house. No one seemed to be around. Well I guessed this was his way of an apology.

After breakfast, I just sort of went through the motions up until Gram dropped me off at school. I got out of the car taking in my surroundings. The kids looked like the ones from my old school except they were wearing more clothes. I sighed tugging on my sweater sleeves.

I guess I wasn't really paying attention because apparently a fight was going on. My nose was met by someone's fist and that someone's fist was Edward's.

**A/N: And now you have Louder than Words… Here's the deal I am wrapping up Unconventional so usually when I end a story I move on to my next idea. My dilemma was that I had two ideas and they kind of wrote themselves out. So this is where I need your help. I'm going to post a chapter from each new story and will go by your responses. The one that has the best reader response will be the next updated story. As always my amazing beta is Dolphin62598!**


	2. Chapter 2

**BPOV**

_That fudging hurt, my god I think it was broken._

Too focused on the pain I didn't realize all the people surrounding me and through blurred eyes I saw a really big juice head holding that Edward kid back.

He kept lunging forward at me. I didn't think he was trying to hurt me or at least I hoped he didn't walk around punching girls in the face.

"Are you okay?" This kid with blonde hair asked, his smile was annoying and now he was frowning.

"I said that out loud, didn't I?" I asked tilting my head back to keep my nose from bleeding out completely.

"Uh, yeah you did," he mumbled.

"Mr. Newton, can you take…" The teacher said pausing.

That's right I just stepped foot in this place for the first time in my life and now I'm your problem.

"Bella Swan," I whined.

"Miss Swan to the nurse's office until we can get her proper medical care?"

"Sure," he shrugged.

He helped me up by sliding his arms under my arms. He was being really gentle. He also helped me brush my hair back because I could see and smell the blood in it. Way to make a stellar first impression, you gross wench.

Finally standing I instantly realized that was a bad idea. Dizzy… all I felt was dizzy.

"Whoa there," Newton said trying to steady me and I was pretty sure he was trying to cop a feel.

"Hey handsy, I got this," the juice head that was holding Edward back said wrapping his arm around me to hold me up.

"I had her Emmett," he frowned.

"Yeah if I hadn't stepped in you would have gotten to third," he said rolling his big brown eyes. "Don't forget I saw you starting that shit with Masen."

Masen? These boys were saying too many confusing things.

"Nurse," I groaned.

"Okay, okay," Emmett murmured scooping me up in his arms.

"You don't have to carry me," I protested.

"Trust me it's easier this way, the nurse is on the other side of campus," he shrugged.

I laid my head on the massive brute's shoulder.

"I'm Emmett by the way," he greeted.

"Bella."

"You're Renee's daughter?"

"Uh, yeah…"

"My Nan goes to church with your grandma, she mentioned you were starting today," he explained.

"Okay?" I said still a little more disoriented.

I frowned seeing the pea green sleeve of my wool sweater was ruined. I really liked this sweater…

"You know I can hear you?" Emmett chuckled, pushing open the double doors in front of us.

I didn't answer him as my head lulled back to his shoulder. The blood was really getting to me. And all was black.

When I woke up I heard crying and felt arms around me. I opened one eye squinting at the bright light in the room.

"Too bright," I groaned.

"Baby?" mom sniffled.

"Yeah?" This only encouraged more tears as she held me.

"You're awake."

"Mom, I'm really okay," I rasped out, pretty sure she was cutting off all air to my lungs.

I just needed her not to be so upset. It hurt more to see her this upset. I patted her back lightly, moving away from her. I was suddenly aware that my nose was splinted.

"My nose is broken," it wasn't a question.

"I'm afraid so, baby," she sighed brushing my curls away from my face.

The door opened slightly and Esme's head popped in. She gave me a sad smile as she entered the room. Today she was wearing Garfield scrubs.

"How you feeling, kiddo?" she murmured standing next to my bed.

"My nose and eyes hurt," I mumbled laying my head against the pillow.

"I've already told your mom this, but Edward is really sorry for what happened and I hope you can forgive him."

"Sure, all he did was just randomly punch me in the face," I shrugged.

"Bella," Mom warned.

"It's okay, Renee," Esme said squeezing my hand. "He shouldn't have fought with Tyler."

"But Esme," she argued.

"Edward is waiting out there to see you I wasn't sure if you would want to see him… I understand if you don't," she rambled looking at me and then my mom.

"Uh, how long has he been here? How long have I been here?"

"Three hours," mom said cupping my cheek.

I glanced at Esme and she looked really upset and sorry. I knew this wasn't her fault and her nephew was his own person. I also knew teenage boys were unpredictable and often did stupid things to prove something or just prove that they were tough.

"You can send him in."

"Are you sure, Bella?"

"Yeah it's okay," I nodded, god did my face really hurt.

Esme smiled giving my head a quick kiss before leaving. Even though I just met her I could tell she would probably be really good for Renee. Mom never had any girlfriends just me and at least now she had someone who had a sixteen year old living with them too. I guess they could swap old war stories.

"I know this is a lot to ask, but try to be, understanding to Edward," she whispered.

Before I could question any of this Esme was back with Edward in tow. He had his head down and his hands shoved into his pockets. Noticing the scruff along his jaw if you were to tell me he was my age, I wouldn't have believed you. Esme tugged on the sleeve of his cuffed flannel shirt. His head lifted and eyes met mine. His eyes were so green and very pretty. He held my gaze for a moment before turning back to his aunt.

His hands started moving; he was looping his fingers in the air and would bring them to his mouth for a second. His movements were quick yet clear. He was signing. Edward was deaf.

Esme waited until he was done before answering him back. Whatever she said only made him frown more. Edward reached into his pocket pulling out a folded piece of paper. He moved to the other side of my bed where Renee wasn't sitting. As if asking for permission Edward glanced at Mom until she nodded encouragingly.

He opened up the folded paper taking both my hands in his. Placing what he wrote in my hands he gave them a quick squeeze.

_Sorry_

That's seriously all he had to say?

"You broke my nose," I said to him and then looked at Esme. "You broke my nose."

He glared at me cupping his ear aggressively.

"Edward," Esme said and I guessed signed.

"B, he's trying to apologize."

"All he wrote was sorry. Just one word," I said glaring back at him. "That's not an apology."

He was giving me the same apology he left on the porch this morning after he saw my boobs last night. Seeing my boobs and breaking my nose were two totally different levels of sorry.

Looking at him he had an absolute look of hate on his face. He started furiously signing to Esme. She sighed as he finished bolting out of the room.

"I know this isn't what you want to hear, but he is sorry for hitting you. He gets irritable when people talk to him and he can't understand them."

I heard her, but my nose was throbbing and I really didn't want the stress of whatever this was.

"Can I rest?" I asked my mom.

Again she looked at Esme and then me.

"Yeah, we'll go get your doctor," Renee said getting up.

They left me alone. I brought my hands up to rub my eyes and was instantly met with tenderness underneath them,

"So much for not looking like a freak," I grumbled as the door opened.

"Good afternoon, Bella. I'm Dr. Cullen."

"Hi."

He picked up my chart and started doing his doctor thing. Dr. Cullen was sort of really perfect looking. He looked around mom's age. His blonde hair was slicked back and styled. He gave off a very metro vibe.

"So I heard you gave Edward a run for his money," he blue eyes shined playfully.

"He broke my nose," I said again.

"And I definitely see that," he said gently peeling the tape away from my face and lifting my splint.

I hissed at the pain.

"Shhh, you're okay," he soothed swiping his thumbs on my cheeks.

"It hurts," I cried.

I heard mom slip back into the room sitting in the empty chair next to my bed.

"How does it look, Carlisle?" she asked.

"I don't think she'll need surgery, Higgenbottom," he smirked.

"It's Swan," she groaned.

"No you'll always be Higgenbottom," he chuckled. "Your mom and I went to school together."

I looked between them, noticing my mother's blush, but she still managed to roll her eyes at him. There was a story there. I wrinkled my nose feeling like an idiot after I did.

"Owwwwwwww," I whined.

"None of that," Dr. Cullen chastised placing my splint in place. "We'll leave the splint on for a couple of weeks and then we'll decide how it looks. We'll get you out of here."

He jotted a few more things down before taking my chart out with him.

"Esme said she'll check on you later," mom informed.

"I know I acted a bit un-Bella like, but all he said was sorry. He could have said more."

"Baby, all that I ask is maybe give him an inch. Esme said Edward has learning issues on top of his hearing loss."

I frowned.

"Emmett McCarty the boy who took you to the nurse said you just sort of walked into Edward and Tyler's fight. Edward couldn't hear anyone yelling for him to watch out. He said you seemed a little distracted and then all of the sudden you were being hit."

"That sounds about right."

We were quiet and mom blew out a breath.

"I feel like I should apologize," she said.

"What for?"

"It's my fault we're here. If I was able to take care of us the way daddy did then we would have still been in Jacksonville."

"Mom you can't work right now because of your leg, I don't fault you for that. Honestly Forks is alright."

"B."

"Can we just go home?"

"Let me go check on your discharge papers," she sighed hobbling out of my room.

Later on when we finally got home I was left alone for the first time today. I knew mom wanted to check on me because I heard Gram ever half hour say. 'Renee let her be, she needs to rest.'

Gram was right but more than rest I needed a vacation. I closed my eyes thinking about how crazy today had actually been. More so how insane the past few weeks had been.

"Dad, I had my nose broken, which you probably know. It hurts and the boy that broke it is really super cute. You probably would have kicked his ass… all he said was sorry or he actually wrote it. My doctor was nice and I'm pretty sure he might have been mom's boyfriend in high school… he implied it sort of. I really miss you, daddy… Uh, so does mom. I'm also ninety percent sure Gram and mom will have a throw down soon. Talk to the big guy up there maybe ask if he can help us out down here?" I sighed and remained staring up at my ceiling that is until I heard something hitting my window.

I got up to look out the window. Edward stood below wearing a backpack and holding a poster board. _We need to talk. _He threw his sign down and took a running jump as he climbed my tree. I opened my window.

**A/N: And here is chapter two and you know a little more about Edward. Like the other story's A/N which I'm recycling: You all are not making this easy. I'll decide after this chapter what's going on. Both stories will eventually be written. As always I want to thank my beta Dolphin62598 for her help!**


	3. Chapter 3

**BPOV**

I watched Edward climb in my window to go straight to my bed. He kicked his shoes off, sitting Indian style on my bed.

_Is he kidding me right now?_

He pulled his backpack off, unzipping it pulling out a laptop. Not once since he came in the room had he looked at me. He did grab a glasses case out of his bag and put on thick black glasses. I guess he booted it up because he had been typing away at the keys.

After a few minutes, I heard _him_.

"I am sorry for hitting you," the automated voice said.

I stared at Edward as his eyes met mine. He let out a small sigh before typing some more he read whatever was on the screen biting his lower lip.

"I never hit a girl," he said.

I don't think he knew how that sounded.

"Edward, I…" I started to say but quickly realized my mistake before he went right back to typing.

"It is…" he paused, "rude to talk at people," he glared.

I wanted to punch him for being so frustrated with me. I have never been around someone that was deaf so communicating with him would be difficult. He turned his computer screen towards me and nodded to the space beside him.

I sat down as he placed the laptop on my lap. He tapped my fingers with his making just stare at him. Edward typed something,

_Talk to me. _He said.

_You broke my nose. _I typed.

_I said sorry. I am very sorry._

My eyes shot up to his and he looked sad. I kind of felt bad, but the pain in my face was telling me it was okay to be mad at him. Edward's thumb came up as he gently brushed my cheek with a frown.

So being a complete jerk I brought my hand up pointing to my nose with the best glare I could muster up because it really hurt.

He made a loud noise in frustration and threw his hands up. Standing at his full height, which was super tall he grabbed his bag pulling out his smokes, popping one in his mouth. Stomping over to the window, he lit up puffing away at his cancer stick.

"You can't smoke in here," I screeched, but it didn't do me any good.

Well it did me some good because Gram definitely heard me loud and clear, since she burst into my room and all.

"Bella, what's…" she froze looking at Edward sitting on the windowsill smoking his cigarette like he had no worries in the world.

"Bella, how did Edward get up here?" she asked with a frown.

"Through the window," I squeaked.

"He climbed the tree." It wasn't a question.

"Um, yeah," I nodded.

Many things happened after that. I realized I was wearing a small t-shirt and boy shorts, which Gram was frowning at me even more. Edward finally turned back to me noticing Gram was in the room; he hurried to stand but knocked his head off the top of the window.

Gram shook her head walking over to him. It surprised me when she walked right up to him and rubbed the top of his head and he let her. Like she asked him in a silent question if he was okay, he nodded shyly and she patted his cheek. As Gram turned back to me, Edward laid a hand on her arm guiding her to his laptop.

Gram smiled at him seeming to know what he was doing she looked up at me.

"Carlisle bought him this for his birthday," she said.

I nodded grabbing a pair of sweats slipping them on.

_I came to say sorry to Bella. I never meant to hurt her._

Gram typed back. _I know, sweetie. _She sighed looking back at me before she started typing again. _Next time you want to visit with Bella, use the front door. _

_I'm sorry._

_It's okay._

Again Gram patted his cheek. She stood up and walked back over to me.

"I'm going back downstairs, leave the door open, kiddo. Your mom is still over at Esme's house," she informed brushing my hair behind my ear.

"Will do, Gram."

She kissed my head carefully to avoid bumping into my nose. I turned back to Edward who was watching me with a furrowed brow. I don't know if it was the Motrin mom gave me, but my realizations and noticing things in general was coming in rather delayed.

Edward went for his laptop again, but decided to stretch out on his stomach on the bed. The bottom his shirt rode up exposing a sliver of skin on his back. I saw a lot of scars covering just that little bit of skin. His green eyes caught mine and he held his hand out, even though I was still mad about my nose I took his hand and let him tug me down.

He started typing again. I noticed he would pause for a moment as if he was trying to figure out what to say or how to spell it. He would run spell check before he was finished entering it in.

_Can you not be so mad? You don't know me… I made a bad first impression._

_Do you always get into fights? _I asked touching his purple eye.

_I fight enough._

_What does that even mean?_

_Crowley and Newton like to start fights with me. _I saw him start to type shit but he changed it to fights.

_That Mike kid?_

_Yes._

_You shouldn't fight because… _I pointed to my nose and made sure he saw the gesture. _Things like this happen._

_He moved out of my way, I didn't see you until Emmett pulled me away. Will you let me make it up to you?_

_I don't know if we should talk, I mean you've seen my boobs because you were creeping in here last night. Then you break my nose…_

_Boobs?_

_These._ I point to my chest.

_Tits?_

I rolled my eyes. How could he not know? I grew interested in learning more about Edward.

_I could say I didn't see much, but I would be lying_. He was smirking.

_Well you didn't see much because I don't have much. Wait are we really talking about my tits? _I cringed at the word it was so raunchy.

_We are and I have to say I like them_.

I felt my cheeks heat up and ducked my head down. I wasn't used to the whole boys being interested in me. In Florida, I was quiet with a few friends and liked to keep to myself. I still looked like a kid I guess because my friend Julie and Kara were just like me until they got boobs and then they would lay out on the beach showing their goods off.

I felt him gently brush my hair behind my shoulder. I turned my head to look at him. He started typing.

_Don't hide your face from me, please._

_So you can stare at my hideously splinted nose?_

He frowned shaking his head.

_I wasn't thinking._

_No, you're right, I did after all break your nose... I should head home._

Edward started shutting down his laptop slipping it back in his bag. When he stood, he paused glancing down at me. I could see he wanted to say more, but without his computer, we couldn't communicate. He reached for my hands taking them in his and squeezed them briefly before leaving.

Forks was definitely proving to be something I wasn't expecting.

"Baby, it needs cleaned," mom said as I moved my face away from her.

"But it hurts," I whined.

"B, you haven't acted like this…ever."

"Well you try living with a broken nose and see how you act," I glared.

"Okay, since you're in a mood today maybe you should stay home today," she suggested playing with my curls.

"No, I already missed yesterday," I argued.

"Fine," she sighed.

I put my splint back in place and sighed at myself in the mirror. I looked a mess. My hair was crazy curly this morning due to me falling asleep with it still wet. I choose my kids Nirvana shirt I found in the thrift store and a pair of baggy jeans. I tugged a couple times at my shirt that was kinda short. _Great. _The cardigan that served as my jacket was now out of commission leaving me without any long sleeved anything.

I trudged downstairs, which was empty and poured myself a bowl of cereal. I sat on my swing while I ate as the morning chill hit my arms.

"God, why does it have to be cold today?" I groaned.

I heard Esme's storm door slam and Edward emerge from the house. His cigarette was hanging from his lips and his face looked like he just stumbled out of bed. He ran a hand through his already messy hair turning to go out to the driveway, but I must have caught his vision because he was walking over to me.

I waved at him with a mouthful of cereal. He leaned over taking my spoon shoving some in his mouth and nodded approvingly. I shivered from the cold again gaining Edward's attention. He touched my arm holding it for a second.

I watched him shrug out of his wool plaid jacket handing it to me.

"I can't take that," I said shaking my head.

He nodded holding it out to me.

"Edward…" He put his fingers against my lips setting my bowl down on the porch as he slid his jacket up my arms.

Once the jacket was on, he took another cigarette out, lit it and walked back over to his driveway where an old muscle car picked him up. I couldn't really see the driver just the car. I could see Esme and my mom sitting in her kitchen window with matching goofy smiles when they saw me looking at them they both turned around nonchalantly.

Renee came out not to long after that telling me Gram went into the store early, but was coming back to get me for school.

"I'm sure today will be better, kiddo," she smiled.

"I don't think anything will top yesterday," I replied getting out of the car.

I grabbed my bag from the backseat and waved one more time at Gram before she pulled away from the curb. I looked around randomly still self-conscious about my nose and more than a little embarrassed of what had happened.

When I turned to head into the building, I saw the old muscle car from Edward's driveway. Leaning against it smoking was Edward and two other girls. The one closest to Edward who appeared to be signing to him looked nothing like the girls from home. She had long blonde dreads and was wearing a short pair of frayed shorts with a white tank and a blue and white flannel over it. Also she definitely wasn't wearing a bra. Next to the hippie chick was a small girl with short-cropped black hair she must have really liked black because she was covered in it from head to toe.

Edward stubbed out his cigarette pushing off the car signing to hippie chick. She laughed shaking her head and said something to Wednesday Adams. They were heading my way, I waved at Edward as he came closer. He frowned looking down, pushing past me.

Wednesday asked the hippie if I was wearing Edward's jacket. She snorted her reply stumbling past me.

I stood there and all I could feel was hurt. Someone's arm wrapped around my shoulder, I looked up seeing it was Emmett.

"Walk with me," he said.

So I did not sure where we were heading.

"If the rest of them saw how upset you looked your gossip front page would have lasted longer than you'd like."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"There's us," he said gesturing around. "And then there's the Triad."

"The triad?"

"Edward Masen, Rosalie Hale and Alice Brandon."

"Ooookay?" I drawled out.

"Bella, those three are the schools biggest stoners and they are worth more trouble then they are good," he murmured with a frown guiding me into the school.

"Edward doesn't seem so bad," I shrugged pulling on the sleeves of his jacket, the jacket he gave me.

He snorted guiding me into the main office. The principal came out and apologized for yesterday explaining the situation to me. All parties had been reprimanded with detention for a month. What happened to suspension?

"We don't have any classes together until after lunch," he mused. "You want to sit with me?"

"Sure."

"Great I'll pick you up at English," he winked as I rolled my eyes.

Emmett was cute with his dimples and curly hair, but he definitely felt like he was going to be a good buddy to have.

The morning passed quickly. I left my jacket on in my classes; I guess I was using it as a security blanket. Hippie chick was also in all three of my morning classes. She just stared at me every time I looked her. I couldn't tell if she was Alice or Rosalie, maybe Alice she did look like a tricked out version of Alice in Wonderland.

True to his word, Emmett was waiting for me after English.

"Ready for the most social event of the day?"

"As I'll ever be," I replied dryly.

I took notice of how many people stopped to say hi to him as we walked down the hall. It didn't surprise me because Emmett was really friendly.

"That's my crew," he nodded over to a table filled with people.

I saw that Mike kid and the kid Edward fought with yesterday. He was still pretty banged up. The girls at the table glared at me except for one girl who introduced herself as Angela.

"What was Florida like?" she asked quietly.

"Perfect," I sighed missing home and Dad.

"Masen is staring at you," Jessica snapped with a glare.

Jessica was all done up. I would say she was overdone on her make-up. She made snide comments and Emmett would roll his eyes, saying she needed to calm down.

Honestly, I felt he was too nice to be hanging around these clowns. I did look up and saw Edward staring at me. The look he was giving was like he was shooting daggers at me. I frowned pulling Edward's jacket tighter around me.

"I, uh, think I'm going to go to the nurse, I have headache," I mumbled.

"I'll go with you," Emmett said standing.

"No," I shrieked. "I mean I can walk there."

"You sure?"

"Yeah," I said grabbing my bag throwing it over my shoulder.

Today sucked all the way around and I wasn't sure I could keep up with all of Edward's mixed signals and mood swings.

**A/N: I'm back! So I've come to a decision I'm going to try to write all three stories… We'll see how this works. Edward seems to be very hot and cold. I'm debating on making next chapter be his POV. As always let me know what you think! Dolphin62598 is my beta and back from her vaca!**


	4. Chapter 4

**BPOV**

I told the nurse I had a headache and she bought it. Emmett showed up at the end of last period leaning in the doorway.

"Come on I called your Gram at Newton's and asked her if it was okay if I brought you home."

"Oh okay," I nodded grabbing my bag.

"Here I got it," he said slinging my bag on his shoulder.

I noticed Emmett was holding his hoodie instead of wearing it. Now he was just wearing a navy polo and jeans.

"Are you using that?" I nodded at his hoodie.

"No."

"Can I borrow it?"

"But you have a jacket?" he said glancing at Edward's jacket that I was now holding.

"I know but it's Edward's and I really don't want it," I explained.

"No problem, here," he smiled helping me put it on.

If I was swimming in Edward's jacket, I was now drowning in Emmett's Polo hoodie. I put the hood up on my head and followed Emmett out to his car. His car was actually a monster Jeep. I stopped when I saw Edward leaning on the car puffing on a cigarette. Didn't he get that it wasn't even legal for him to smoke?

I charged towards him noticing his frown when I threw his jacket at him. The hippie and Wednesday Adams burst out laughing and Edward glared grabbing my wrist. I tried pulling away, but he wasn't easing up his eyes boring into mine. It was Emmett who pushed his chest slightly causing Edward to drop his hand to his side.

Rosalie was now glaring at me and I saw Emmett raise an eyebrow as if he were challenging her. I spun around on my heel marching to Emmett's Jeep. I wasn't a dramatic person I swear I wasn't, but Edward was slowly making my life more hectic than it needed to be.

"Hey Bella, slow down I'll need to help you up in the machine," Emmett said from behind me.

I grumbled, but let Emmett lift me into it. He was gentle and nice as he got me situated.

"You want to talk about it?"

"A lot has happened the past few weeks and it's starting to suffocate me. I really miss my dad like really miss him," I started to whimper. "And then we move here and I understand why we had too, but I miss my house and the beach. I didn't ask for Edward and his rudeness…"

I just cried feeling overwhelmed by absolutely everything. Emmett pulled me in for a big bear hug and I noticed we hadn't left the school parking lot. Rose and Edward were glaring at us not to mention all of the school staring through the windshield.

"Can you just take me home?" I sighed carefully wiping at my eyes.

"Sure thing, Smalls," he smiled patting my head.

I pulled out my phone to see if Mom had left me a message. She went somewhere with Esme and wouldn't be home until later. Gram was stuck covering a shift at Newton's.

"No one home?"

"Seems so," I frowned.

"Do you want to come hang at my house?" he asked. "It's just me and my Pops. He probably already ordered a pizza for dinner."

"I don't want to bother you or anything," I mumbled looking back out the window.

"You're my friend it's no bother, hell my Pops probably will love having you there. With the guys we run out of pizzas fast. I doubt you eat more than two slices of pie."

I snorted. "Maybe I can eat a whole pizza."

"Yeah right, Smalls," he scoffed.

We were on my street and a thought hit me.

"Can we stop at my Gram's first?" I asked.

"Yeah, no problem."

Once he parked the car, I kind of jumped out of the Jeep almost falling. I ran up the porch stairs, pulling my key out to unlock the door. I didn't wait for Emmett; he could have still been in the Jeep for all I knew. I hurried into my room grabbing the scissors, cutting one of the moving boxes so I had a huge piece of cardboard. I grabbed my Sharpie off my desk, writing _Not Welcomed _in big letters. I taped it to the bottom half of my window.

"Now that's just wrong," Emmett said shaking his head as he leaned in the doorway.

"You know what's wrong? Everything he has done to me in the past two days," I huffed brushing past him out of the room.

I stomped down the stairs out to Emmett's Jeep noticing Rose's car coming down the street. I did my best to climb in almost planting my face into the seat and center console a few times.

Emmett got in not too long after pulling out as Rose pulled in. I saw Emmett wince as she looked at us and Edward flew out of the car trying to approach us.

"I live down the street there's a good chance your boy might follow us."

"He's not my anything," I gritted out trying to burrow further into the hoodie.

Emmett pulled into the driveway. His house was nice and a little bigger than most of the houses on our street. A truck was sitting in the garage reading _McCarty Construction_ on the side of it.

"My Pops is home," he informed getting out of his Jeep and then came around my side to help me out.

I followed Emmett in through his garage he stopped in the kitchen looking around until he picked up the cordless phone on the counter.

"Yo Pops, I'm home," he bellowed as he dialed the phone.

A tall man much taller than Emmett came in. He definitely wasn't as massive as Emmett was. He did have the same curly hair though it was more a sandy blonde and his eyes were the same blue.

"Inside voices, Em," he said ruffling Emmett's hair. "And who do we have here?"

"Bella," Emmett shrugged before turning his attention to the person on the phone.

"Hey Bella, I'm Phil," he smiled holding his hand out to me.

"Nice to meet you, sir," I mumbled.

"So polite," he smiled nudging my shoulder. "But you don't have to call me sir. Makes me feel old."

"You are old," Emmett shrugged placing the phone back.

"Har, har," Phil said. "So Bella, staying to grub out with us?"

"You know it Pops," he grinned fist bumping his father. "Want to watch TV until the pizza comes?"

"Uh…sure," I nodded following him.

As we walked through the hallway, I noticed all the pictures hanging on the walls. A lot of them were of a younger Emmett and who I guessed was his Mom. She was beautiful with chestnut hair cropped into a bob and her eyes were really blue.

"That was taken when I was nine," Emmett said standing next to me.

"Your Mom?"

"Yeah she died about a year after that was taken," he murmured.

"I'm sorry," I offered feeling a pain in my chest reminding me about losing dad.

"Thank you," he smiled sadly. "You know if you ever need to talk I'm here."

"Thanks," I said. "I feel like it hasn't really registered with me that he's gone."

"I know the feeling."

"Does it ever get better? The pain, does it go away?" I asked quietly.

I had Mom to go through this with, but I didn't want her to know I hurt like she did. I had to stay strong for her. She needed someone to lean on.

"It's weird because there are times when I'm over it and then there are times when I just wish to talk to her again. She was sick for so long… she's not in pain anymore."

I cried because I knew when my dad left he was in much more pain than he ever deserved. It was a freak accident, but I knew Daddy suffered.

"You guys…" Phil stopped looking at me and then Emmett.

"Sorry," I mumbled.

Then Emmett's dad pulled me into a bear hug. He was very careful not to hurt my nose.

"You don't ever need to apologize, kiddo," he smiled sadly much like Emmett. "If you want to cry over here you can cry as much as you want."

I nodded.

"I drove your Gram to the airport the night you called from the hospital. She couldn't think of anything but you. She wanted to make sure you weren't alone," he sighed. "If you or your Mom ever need anything don't hesitate to ask, okay?"

For just meeting him, I could see Emmett's dad genuinely cared and it made me feel slightly better.

There was a knock at the door and Phil let me go ruffling my hair as he passed. Emmett swung his arm around me guiding me to the couch.

"See Pops love you," he grinned as I shrugged.

Phil grabbed us some plates and brought the pizza in. He turned on Sports Center and it reminded me so much of Charlie.

"So where's Ro…"

"Hey," Emmett said kind of loud cutting whatever his dad wanted to say. "I was thinking maybe you can ride to school with me."

"Really? I don't want to inconvenience you…" I rambled.

"I saw your Gram pick you up this morning it would be easier if we carpooled so she doesn't have to leave Newton's."

"Look at this my son the problem solver," Phil teased digging into his pizza.

Hanging out with Emmett and his dad was actually really fun. I laughed more than I had in a long time.

"Ready to head back, Smalls?"

"Yeah," I nodded.

I said bye to Phil and thanked him for the pizza. He gave me another hug and told me to come back and visit.

Emmett helped me out of his Jeep when we pulled into my driveway and reminded me he would be by to pick me up in the morning.

I went around the back to go in because I really didn't want to face my Mom and Gram yet and I saw them through the window when we pulled in. I just wanted a little more time to myself. I pulled Emmett's hoodie around me more and tugged on the strings of the hood on my head. I let my eyes close taking a deep breath.

Next thing I knew Edward was charging at me thrusting his jacket at me. He started to unzip the hoodie and I smacked at his hands. He stopped looking at me and I shook my head. I stood to go in because he was being ridiculous. That's when his hands reached for me. His eyes were pleading with me.

He leaned in and his lips pressed against mine. I felt the pain hit my nose and winced pushing him away. Edward's hands gripped his hair and he let out this pained growl. This was a mess. I was crying, I wasn't sure if it was from the pain or because he stole my first kiss from me. I didn't even have a choice or anything.

I left him there on the swing and went straight up to my room. I got ready for bed and saw Edward peeking in from his window over the cardboard. I shut my curtains.

After that I shut off my light and crawled into the bed hoping sleep would find me. I tossed and turned until Mom came in. She laid on her side of the bed and cuddled up to me.

"I haven't seen you all day," she said kissing my hair.

"I went to a friend's house," I mumbled.

"Emmett's," she said. "His Dad called to talk to me, he seems nice."

"He is. They both are."

"Edward came over earlier."

"Edward sucks," I replied turning around in her arms.

"What's been going on, B? It's like I blink and all these boys are after you."

"Hardly," I said dryly. "Emmett is just a friend like my own personal bodyguard after what happened the other day. Edward… he's frustrating and doesn't know how to act around humans."

Mom smiled sadly, brushing my hair behind my ear.

"I remember when I met Daddy he was rough around the edges, I almost didn't give him the time of day."

"Mom I'm like freshly sixteen I'm not going to meet my soulmate yet," I sighed rolling my eyes.

"So stubborn just like your Daddy," she said hugging me close.

"I cried today," I whispered, "at Emmett's seeing him with his Dad. His Dad likes Sports Center and we watched it, he likes baseball. I was a little sad."

"It's okay to be sad, B," she murmured. "Everyday we're going to get better. We'll have our bad days and good ones. I want you to tell me how you feel, always."

I nodded.

"So Emmett's picking you up in the morning," she said.

"Yeah."

"I get to meet him?"

"Sure," I shrugged feeling my eyes get heavy.

"I love you, B."

"Love you too," I mumbled.

**A/N: Teenagers are so angsty… SMH! Tell me what you think a lot of you have left… Beta'd as always by Dolphin62598!**


	5. Chapter 5

**BPOV**

"Got anyyyyyyy… twos?" I exclaimed.

"Yup," Emmett smirked smacking his cards down.

"I quit," I said standing. He was clearly cheating or something.

I pulled on the legs off my rolled up sweats the cuffs were sitting on my calves, which drove me crazy.

"Such a sore loser," he snickered.

"B is very competitive with her card games," Mom said from her spot on the couch.

She didn't look up, but kept her attention on her book. We had all been in the living room for the past half-hour. Emmett came over to hangout our original plan was to go to Port Angeles, but the news had storm and flood warnings. Mom didn't want us driving in it.

"A little competition never hurt anyone," Em quipped.

"I hate you," I said squinting my eyes. "Let's play Chutes and Ladders or Trivial Pursuit… something."

"Wow you have a wide range of game play."

"Do you want to he bored all after evening?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Chutes and Ladders it is," Emmett fist pumped.

I started up the stairs going two at a time. I heard Emmett following behind me.

"Leave the door open," Mom called from the couch.

"Your mom afraid you're going to take advantage of me, Swan?" he asked now in the hallway, putting me in a headlock.

I managed to push off his massive frame back handing his chest as I walked away.

"If you would have hurt my nose, I would've hurt you," I glared pointing at my recently healed nose.

He laughed throwing his head back giving me his signature dimpled smile. "You know I would never hurt you, Smalls."

"I know," I shrugged because he was Emmett and he had been nothing, but there for me.

We had been in Forks for almost a month and I really didn't know what I would have done without Emmett. His friends had even accepted me. Well maybe not Jessica. I think she had a _keep your friends close and your enemies closer _complex. She tried to hard to hang out with me, but I knew her intentions were not genuine.

The rumor mill at school was that I was Emmett's girlfriend. It was ridiculous to me that just because we hung out that automatically meant we were dating. I was pretty sure Emmett was seeing someone anyway. In the mornings when he picked me up, I would hear snippets of his conversations. I even saw a pair of lacy panties in the corner of his room the other day. He never talked about it though so I didn't want to be nosy about it.

"Prepare to lose, Smalls," Emmett said clapping his hand together as I set the Chutes and Ladders box on the bed.

"I always win," I grinned.

"Uh huh, we'll see," he said cocking his head in a nod.

As we started to set everything up, I felt as though I was being watched. I turned my head to the bay window and saw Edward, Rosalie and Alice sitting on his bed watching us.

The Triad, as they were known, were really not welcoming. Rosalie glared at me ninety percent of the time with her stoned out blue blood shot eyes. She always came to class smelling like pot and patchouli. I didn't know what either of those smelled like until Emmett told me that was her signature scent. _Patchouli_ he would sigh. It was weird.

Alice was the only one that was indifferent towards me and I was fine with that. One day I accidentally dropped my Chemistry book in the hall and she picked it up. _Here you go. Thank you. _It was polite and short. I could deal with that.

Edward though was my problem. I would never be able to say I understood how frustrating it was for him to deal with anyone. He didn't like people very much that was fairly obvious. He was only nice to adults it seemed. I would go out to my swing in the mornings and find hoodies, cereal bars and thermo mugs of coffee. Don't even get me started of the sweet notes he left. All writing from different poets. These were the things that appeared, but at school he was edgy and mean. He didn't have to say anything his scowls and glares spoke volumes.

Emmett followed my line of sight and sighed. Once the three of them knew they had our attention Rose leaned over and captured Alice's lips in a frenzied kiss. Alice then started to unbutton Rose's flannel. Edward then pulled Rose in for a kiss and she started to go to town on his pants. Right as Rosalie's boob and Edward's dick were débuted in plain sight and all three were in the weirdest lip lock ever, Emmett's hand came over my eyes.

"Keep those closed," he grumbled at me and I did.

I felt his hand leave and heard him get off the bed before I heard the curtains being pulled shut.

"They're such assholes," he said.

I slowly opened one eye to see if it was safe. I saw Emmett sitting on the windowsill with a frown on his usually happy face.

"I…I…what…" I stammered still horrified at what we just witnessed.

I knew about sex and I'd heard about threesomes, but that shocked me. I still had my v-card proudly intact… I mean they were over there doing that while Em and me were playing Chutes and Ladders.

"I'm sorry Bella, you shouldn't have had to seen that," he sighed jabbing his thumb behind him.

"They were getting ready to…" I trailed off feeling my face heat up.

"They were getting ready to do nothing. Two of those fools are virgins," he snorted.

"That didn't look very virginal. I mean I don't do…" I cut myself off knowing I was going to be so embarrassed.

I mean Emmett was a boy. Was I seriously going to talk about sex with him? Me being sixteen and completely oblivious to all things sexual and the lacy panties in his room definitely told me he was far from innocent. He was older too and went to parties.

"This is um, awkward," I mumbled.

"No, Rose was trying to be a bitch. She's always such a goddamn bitch," he said more to himself.

"Are they all seeing each other?" I squeaked.

"Bella, Alice and Edward have never had sex."

"How would you…"

"I hookup with Rose…a lot. She has a big fucking mouth when she's baked," he said flatly pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Oh," I said not sure what I could say. "So she's you're girlfriend?"

"God forbid if she was," he snorted humorously.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Do you want to hear about it?"

"I'm just really confused as to what all that was," I gestured behind him to my closed curtains.

"That was Rosalie Hale acting out because she doesn't know how to express real emotions. She comes off as this aloof stoner, she doesn't want others to know how brilliant she actually is… She also is such a cuddler, like when we sleep she buries herself in my side and tells me to never let her go. And you know what, I don't. We started hooking up last year neither one of us talked before that. We grew up together and it took one of Crowley's parties for us to get together," he said sadly.

"You love her," I said.

He looked down at his feet looking so defeated and my heart hurt for him. He was a great guy and deserved to be happy all the time.

"I used to think she had a thing with Edward and I was fine with that, but she said he and Alice were prudes," he said rolling his eyes.

"I still don't understand why all that happened then," I said a bit more frustrated.

"Because Rose is jealous of you, Edward has the biggest crush on you and Alice pretty much goes along for the ride."

My brows furrowed. Edward has a crush on me? The boy that has been nothing, but hot and cold to me likes me?

"How do you know that?"

"Rose said you're all he talks about especially when he's token up."

"And she's jealous of me?" I said incredulously.

Rosalie was super tall and skinny; her boobs were at least two-cup sizes bigger than mine were. I was petite and flat chested, boys never showed an interest.

"Thing about Miss Bitchy is she keeps us a secret in town. My dad's the only one that knows cause he kind of walked in on us one time," he chuckled closing his eyes. "She thinks I'm interested in you and since we're not exclusive or anything she thinks I'm a pig trying to make you my girlfriend while I fuck her."

"Uh," I bit my lip feeling slightly flustered by all of this. "You're just my friend, you know a good buddy."

"My wounded heart," he teased.

"You don't want to date me do you?" I asked slowly.

"You're cute as all hell, Bells, but I seriously feel like you're my sister. I don't know what it's like to have a sibling or anything, but I'd imagine it would be like how I feel about you," he said sincerely.

I felt the tears sliding down my face because he was really sweet. Since dad died, I felt like I lost my protector, Emmett though filled that role quite perfectly. I stood and kissed his cheek.

"Thanks, bro," I smiled as he gave me one of his Emmett bear hugs.

"That was wrong what they did, they shouldn't have made you uncomfortable," he said looking down at me.

"They've had to have done that before or something… I saw things, they were touching things," I whispered loudly.

"You don't want to know about all that do you?" he cocked and eyebrow at me.

"They just looked… familiar," I shrugged moving back to Chutes and Ladders.

"I really don't know what they do," he said sitting across from me.

"But you said…"

"All I know is Edward and Alice have never put the plug in the socket," he said and flicked the game wheel.

"Ew to that," I frowned.

"Bells, don't worry about it they're assholes."

Before I knew what I was saying my thoughts just poured out of my mouth. "But you said Edward has the biggest crush on me," I said lamely.

"Do you like Edward?" he smirked.

"No he's a jerk…and broke my nose."

"I think everyone from here to Seattle knows he broke your nose. I mean you let everyone know that," he laughed.

"Never mind, let's just play the stupid game," I grumbled.

We played our game and I was pretty sure Emmett let me win. I didn't want to play anymore the Triad pretty much put me in a sour mood. They made me feel innocent and uncomfortable, the thing that pissed me off most was Edward had a crush on me and treated me like complete crap.

When I hit the landing, me and Em noticed my mom wasn't the only person in the living room. Phil was sitting across from her chatting away.

"Hey, guys," he smiled.

_Hey, Pops. Hey, Phil_. Were our collective responses.

"Phil brought over some pizza," Mom said skeptically.

That was weird. Her body language was cautious and regarding. _Weird. _Phil though was smiling a lot, which wasn't out of the norm; he was a happy guy just like Em. He did stare a lot at my mom though and I could see a sparkle in his eye.

"How very gentlemanly of you, Pops," Emmett smirked.

"I ran into Marie at Newton's and she said she was working late, so I thought I could bring everyone some food," Phil explained.

"Thanks Phil," I smiled plopping down on the floor as I dug into the pizza.

Emmett soon followed my lead even Mom and Phil fell into easy conversation. As I watched everyone, it suddenly felt really real that my Dad was gone.

Too much was changing very fast. I wasn't sure if I liked it or wanted to be accepting of any of it.

**A/N: How awkward and confusing of The Triad… I think next chapter might be Edward's full début. I love all of the reviews and try to answer each of them, but a lot of time I read them at work on my phone and can't respond. Another thing is this will update when I can update it as much as I love your enthusiasm I have a full time job so I'll update to my schedule… As always this was beta'd by Dolphin62598! **


	6. Chapter 6

**EPOV**

I lost my hearing when I was six years old. My father had beaten the sides of my head so severely … my ears that the doctors said I would never be able to hear again. Edward Masen the Fourth had been a trust fund baby with a nasty coke and heroine habit. Throw in Lizzie Platt's love for coke and they fell into a fairytale of self-destructive behavior. My mother and father everyone.

I once heard my grandparents say that the doctors that delivered me thought when I was born I would suffer from some sort of cognitive deformity, but I beat the odds. My first week of life I was addicted to coke and instantly ran me on a short course of phenobarbital. It was also when my grandparents, the Masen's, were notified they had a grandson.

Both my parents were forced into rehab and my grandparents were granted temporary custody of me. Lizzie and Eddie were in and out of rehab for years, embarrassments to my grandfather's law empire. My final trip to the hospital courtesy of Eddie gave my grandparents custody again.

I remember being sent to boarding school and being forced to sit in a room just my ASL instructor and me. I detested it, acting out as I threw various fits.

My father overdosed when I was twelve, my mother was found holding his lifeless body.

At his funeral is where I met Aunt Esme. They didn't know I existed until Grandmother Masen called for Nanny Platt to get my mother. I had never once been coddled or smothered with love until Esme and Nanny Platt. Nanny Platt decided to take Lizzie back to her home state of Washington to a facility for treatment. The last night of their stay in Chicago I wrote Esme a letter begging her to take me with them.

Nanny and Pappy Platt lived in Florida and Esme had just started nursing school. I didn't want to move to Florida and Esme was like the mother I never had. She fought for me and to this day, I would be grateful.

Forks was very different from the boarding schools of Europe I was accustomed to. I also found that ASL wasn't as common in this small town. Rosalie was the first person to ever talk to me and not judge me. Her grandfather was deaf so she and her brother Jasper knew how to communicate with me. Carlisle Cullen was the only other person who also knew ASL. He was the one who taught Esme and he soon became like a father to me.

I suddenly had a support system that I never had in my life people who genuinely cared about me. At school though my temper got the best of me, but Newton and Crowley fucking deserved it.

The day I hit Bella was the last time I had touched either one of them.

Bella.

Since that very first day of seeing her chomping away on her cereal, she had me. Then later that night I saw her topless. I wasn't a fucking pervert even though the peeping tom incident and Rosalie's fucked up threesome plan didn't speak very highly of me. She was absolutely beautiful. I had no idea how to act with her. I broke her nose. I fucking broke her perfect nose.

She was too good for me. Every time I saw her, I was reminded of that. I could see losing her father had been hard on her and her mother. I didn't want to complicate Bella's life any further. She deserved to be happy. Emmett McCarty made her happy and he made her laugh. Though I couldn't hear it, I saw Bella throw her head back in a fit of giggles.

The girl was turning me into a massive fucking creeper. I left her coffee, two creamers and one sugar she must have liked because she would be sipping at it in the school's parking lot each morning. The poems Esme filled me in on saying Bella's mom told her Bella was an old soul she was obsessed old literary works. I tried to express how I felt about her, only to act like an asshole.

_You said it would work. _I signed furiously to Rosalie.

My dick was back in my pants as soon as Bella's curtains closed. Rose was lazily buttoning up her shirt shaking her head.

No one was making any movement to explain what just happened. Alice was leaning on me laughing. I knew exactly how to remedy that, grabbing my laptop I typed. _I bet Jasper would love to hear about this._

She glared at me._ You wouldn't._

_What was that dick squeezer? _I cupped my ear for effect.

_First of all that was Rosalie. If anything I'm a tit squeezer and I was making it look authentic. _She paused and I shook my head._ Have you ever been junk punched?_ She raised her pierced eyebrow.

As I was about to reply Rose's fingers gently tapped on my cheek gaining my attention.

_It worked, trust me._ She signed.

_They looked disgusted, Rose. The plan was to make them jealous. I told you using Alice in this was too much. _I started typing. _My dick and your tits being exposed was too much._

_Okay maybe I took it a bit far._

_I think we took it very far._

This whole situation had spiraled out of control fast. It has always been hard for me to express how I felt and since Bella had moved to Forks, it was become increasingly difficult for me to interact with her. It frustrated me that I couldn't communicate with her as easily as I wanted to. Now she thought I was some kind of sex maniac.

_Leave._ I typed out.

_Edward._ She signed the sign of my name.

I stood up and took both girls by their arms guiding them out of my room. Rose stumbled and I could see Alice's lips going a mile a minute. Before I could shut the door, Alice gave me a quick hug and waved as I shut it on them.

My lights started to flicker and I knew Rose was pushing the button next to my door. I walked to my bed picking up my phone, texting Aunt Esme.

_Rose is bothering me, please tell her to leave. _

_Kiddo, she says she's not leaving._

_Please, Es…_

My light stopped blinking and I sighed. I grabbed my smokes and lit up my cigarette. I puffed my smoke feeling some on my tension ease. Nicotine was love. I wasn't legally allowed to smoke, but Aunt Es said she couldn't scold me because she did it herself.

Carlisle was trying to get her to quit. I would always see him pull her cigarette from her lips and stub it out, giving her scowling face a quick kiss. Carlisle was slick like that.

He loved Esme and I knew he wanted to marry her. He showed me the ring he just wasn't sure how to propose. Esme wasn't one for romance she said she was a realist.

My phone buzzed.

Esme.

_Your mom is downstairs._

I slapped my palm to my forehead_._

Did I mention Lizzie visits every couple of weeks? Her sobriety had been very touch and go over the past couple of years, but she has been completely sober for two years. It was the same thing every time she came from Port Angeles. One look at me and she would start to cry. I didn't know if it was the guilt she had for everything she and Eddie put me through or the fact I looked like her beloved Eddie.

I grabbed my laptop and phone heading down to the living room. Esme was lying on the couch in a pair of Carlisle's Northwestern sweats and my mother was sitting in a chair fidgeting with her hands. Her strawberry blonde hair was piled on top of her head she was very thin, I wasn't sure if it was the drugs or if she was always that small.

I saw Esme's lips move and Lizzie's head snap up to me.

"Mom," I said.

I could speak. I remember talking just like I remembered hearing birds chirping in the early morning outside my window, cars humming down the busy Chicago streets, pages of a book when I turned the page. All those sounds would become just that, memories.

With my grandparents, if I needed something I would use my words I knew. I used to speak with Rose and Alice when I first moved here, but Alice once told me I sounded weird. I never spoke in front of them again.

Lizzie's green eyes began to tear. I moved Esme's feet and sat on the couch as she lounged. Lizzie started talking, she always seemed to forget, I glared and her lips stopped.

I tapped on my laptop and loaded it up.

Esme leaned forward touching my arm.

_Take it easy, kiddo._

_She doesn't try. _I signed back.

Lizzie was scowling at Esme. I saw her lips say my son.

_Now I'm her son._

_Edward. _Esme warned.

Lizzie said something else and Esme's shoulders slumped. She stood kissing the top of my head.

_Hang with your mom._

I nodded.

We were alone, just me and Lizzie. She looked lost. I went to the window bench and picked up Esme's laptop. Instant messaging seemed to be our best bet. Lizzie watched as I set up the computers I made sure the program was opened for her too.

_How are you? _I asked looking up.

_I've been real good. _She smiled.

If she didn't look so worn out, Lizzie would have been beautiful. Her and Esme looked similar to each other except Esme could pass for more my sister than Lizzie's.

_I heard you haven't been fighting. School is going well then?_

_I'm doing okay._

_I saw Rose leave have you two finally made it official._

_Rose is seeing someone and I'm not interested._

_Alice then?_

_Alice is seeing Rose's brother._

_Isn't he older?_

_And you care why? _I look up cocking my eyebrow at her.

She blinked twice. _I want to know you. You're growing up so fast._

_How old am I?_

_You just had your birthday. You're sixteen._

_Wrong. I'm seventeen._

This time when I looked up, she started talking at me.

"Se-ven-teen," I said slowly not completely sure if I said it right.

I was like this because of her. She could have stopped him. She should have left him. I was her child she should love me. I never deserved to be hit. They were high all the time. Our apartment was huge, but bare all the same. My room consisted of a twin mattress on the floor. I wasn't enrolled in school until I lost my hearing.

Every time she came here this happened. I only saw her because Esme insisted that she was the only mother I would have and no matter what I was her child. Carlisle has told me forgiveness is better for the soul. Maybe I didn't want a better soul.

Sometimes I think Esme wanted me to play nice just so Lizzie wouldn't relapse, which was totally possible.

I stood and went into the kitchen. Esme caught me by the sleeve of my shirt.

_Did you at least try?_

_She doesn't know how old I am._

Esme looked up at me. I had almost a good foot on my aunt. It was almost laughable to look at us.

_We go through this every time, Edward._

_I need a break._

I hurried outside before she could protest. The cool fall air hit my face; the rain had stopped, which was good. I smacked my pack in my palm before pulling out a smoke. I should really cut back.

I saw movement from Bella's back porch. She was on the swing with her knees tucked under her chin. Her eyes met mine and disgust covered her features. She made to get up, but I didn't want her to go anywhere.

"Bella," I called.

I hoped I got it right. Carlisle had been working with me on her name for a while. I wanted it to sound normal. Her eyes widened as she froze. Even shocked she was beautiful.

I ran to where she was sitting. Her big brown eyes just stared at me. Her lips moved, but I couldn't quite make out what she was saying.

_I'm so sorry._ I signed.

She then shocked me by slapping me. Her jaw hung open and she covered her mouth. Bella's hand went from her gaping mouth to my cheek where she just hit. I flinched and she tried moving forward again. Something about being smacked like that hurt me. I remembered Eddie hovering over me, smacking away.

I stumbled back somehow getting down the porch steps. Bella kept moving forward, her lips kept moving and tears fell down her cheeks. I couldn't comfort her I couldn't even breathe. I somehow willed my legs to move, next thing I knew I was at Rosalie's house.

She answered the door in boy shorts and a ratty tank top. I pushed past her carrying myself to her room. I knew where her stash was. I grabbed a joint and lit up. She tapped my arm after I lounged in her beanbag chair.

_You're face is red._

_I don't want to talk about it._

And she let it go. Rose was good for that. We smoked and it was good. While it was good, I wished for things. Lately Bella had been one of my latest wishes; I just wanted to know her.

**A/N: Maybe it was me, but I totally didn't understand some of the reaction to last chapter… So now that we actually have really met Edward… there he is! Dolphin62958 is my amazing beta and I'm glad she gives me her opinion! You all know what to do!**


	7. Chapter 7

**BPOV**

I slapped Edward… I mean _really_ slapped him.

He said my name and it was sweet, but all my anger from earlier mixed with my shock from him saying my name caused me to hit him. I'd never hit someone. As soon as my palm hit his cheek and I realized what I'd done, I could see the anguish on Edward's face.

I sat slumped on the porch steps as the drizzling rain hit me. My crying finally stopping.

After Emmett and Phil left, I decided to go sit out on my swing. Mom had seemed a little down; I thought I would give her some time alone. I needed some time alone.

Phil had made mom laugh; it wasn't the forced laughing or smiles I had heard since dad died. She was genuinely laughing. I think she felt guilty, though, because after she did it, I could see her happiness fade as quickly as it appeared.

I sighed as the cool fall air hit me. It felt good to feel something. With my emotions all over the place, I let the cold calm me.

Like before, I heard the storm door slam. A petite woman that looked very much like Esme, but with strawberry blonde hair, came stumbling out looking around. When she didn't see what she was looking for, she dug in her bag for a cigarette, before placing it between her lips and lighting it.

Her green eyes caught me staring from our porch, and I tried my best to look anywhere but at her. She swiped at her eyes a few times, and I saw her mascara smudge. She would have been a very beautiful woman if she didn't look so… haggard?

"Hi," the woman waved.

"Ummm… hi," I said with a shrug.

"Have you seen my kid? He ran out here a little while ago."

"Edward?"

She smiled sadly. "That would be him."

"He left…" More like I slapped him, and he took off like a bat out of hell.

"Oh," she frowned.

I stood, turning to go back inside when Esme appeared from her back door. She glanced at the woman and then back to me.

"Bella, have your seen Edward?"

I took a deep breath, making my way to Esme. The woman watched me curiously as I passed her between our yards. The question was whether should I tell Esme what happened or just say he brooded off somewhere. The look of concern on her face gave me the answer.

"He came out here… we were not seeing eye to eye on something. I didn't mean to, but I slapped him. He said my name, and I slapped him. I didn't slap him for saying my name… I shouldn't have done it… I'm sorry…" I rambled, playing with my fingers.

I gave her the PG-13 version of everything. God, I think I would have preferred being in the PG-13 version myself. Esme surprised me by pulling me in for a hug and kissing my head.

"Thank you for being honest with me," she murmured, giving me one last squeeze.

"He just left. Will he be alright?" I asked worriedly.

He went running down our street. That wouldn't be safe if a car were to be driving while he was running. He wouldn't be able to hear it.

"I have an idea where went," she assured me.

"Es?" The woman asked, stubbing out her cigarette.

"I'm sorry Lizzie., This is Bella Swan, Marie's granddaughter. Bella, this is Edward's mother," Esme explained.

"Hello." I greeted with a wave.

I was almost positive they could see the confusion on my face.

"It's nice to meet you," she said. "So Renee is your mom?"

I nodded, feeling slightly awkward.

"How old are you?" she asked cocking an eyebrow at Esme.

"Uh, sixteen."

"That's interesting," Lizzie commented.

"You know what, Lizzie? You've already chased one kid from my house today. We don't need you making a new record," Esme sighed, moving toward her sister.

I watched her guide Lizzie back out to the beat up Volvo in her driveway. Lizzie said a few more things to Esme before she left. When Esme walked back towards me, she looked really pissed.

"I should go home," I announced, moving back toward Grams.

"You want to go with me?"

"Where?"

"To get Edward."

"I don't think that's a good idea," I replied.

"I'm not one to interfere, kiddo, but I see how you and Edward look at each other. It's sweet… I guess my point is he could use a good friend."

"He has Rose and Alice," I snapped.

"Rose gets him into too much trouble. I love her, but… they spend all of their time together. And she goes through these phases of disappearing on Edward. He doesn't tell me why he's stuck sulking around the house when she's gone," she explained.

I remember Emmett saying he and Rosalie had a thing going on. That's probably where she disappears.

"He hates me," I whispered.

Esme considered my words, patting my cheek as she gave me a smile.

"Come with me and the three of us can hang out at my house tonight. Carlisle's working the graveyard shift. You should take pity on me…" she pouted playfully.

I laughed at her expression. "Why not hang out with my Mom?"

"I want to hang out with you," she shrugged. "Your mom always is saying how awesome you are, and I want to see what I'm missing out on."

"Edward…" I started when she cut me off.

"He doesn't hate you, Bella. Trust me, I know these things," she said, tapping her temple.

"When I hit him he looked so… tormented," I whispered, thinking of the look on his face.

Esme sighed, patting my cheek gently before speaking. "Edward was enrolled at boarding school when he was six. Right after he lost his hearing. His father's family sent him off to Europe. I don't know if it was to get him far away from his father after everything that happened or they just didn't know what to do with him like with their other children. The school psychologist diagnosed him with PTSD… You hitting him might have triggered a memory of his father."

Everything she said I let absorb. "Edward could hear… before?" I asked quietly.

She nodded sadly.

"Lizzie is the only one who knew him to be a chatty little boy. She doesn't talk much about it; I think it's the guilt. Edward has discussed things with Carlisle to some extent."

"He was abused?" I could hear my voice crack, feeling even more wretched than before.

"Don't cry, sweetie," Esme murmured, pulling me in for a hug. "He's okay now… he's safe."

"I wasn't thinking when I did it. He made me so mad, and then when he said my name… he looked sweet. I just slapped him," I cried harder.

"Bella come with me. I promise he's fine," she soothed, rubbing my back.

I weighed my options. Show up with Esme, he would be even more pissed at me or be able to apologize.

"I'll go," I sniffled.

"Go tell your Mom, kiddo."

I nodded, running up the porch steps. I took a few deep breaths before yelling, "I'm going with Esme on an errand."

"Okay," she called back from what I assumed was her previous spot on the couch.

My croaky voice didn't give me away, so I was able to leave without being interrogated. If Gram was home, I think she would've seen right through me and asked what was wrong. But with Mom, I knew she had a lot more going on with herself, which made her less observant.

I went back out the door and saw Esme sitting in her Expedition in the driveway. She waved me over, and I got in.

"Your car is kind of surprising," I commented, buckling up.

"Carlisle," she rolled her eyes. "Last winter, my car slid on black ice and went into a guard rail near the highway. I was okay, just a little banged up. The next morning, he was beside himself. I woke up to this beast in the driveway."

"So he's your boyfriend?"

"I guess you could say that," she smiled. "I'm pretty sure he wants to propose, but is scared shitless. I know Edward knows something, but that boy is hard to crack. I've tried… All I can do is wait."

"That's kind of funny."

"Those two are as thick as thieves," she laughed, shaking her head.

I noticed she pulled up to the curb in front of a big stone house that looked almost gothic.

"I'll be right back," she informed me as she turned off the car.

I watched her jog up the lit walkway, knocking on the door. A minute later Rose opened the door in her underwear. Esme said something causing Rosalie to scratch her head lazily. She smiled at Esme and then frowned looking in my direction. Esme went into the house, and I was left to stare at my lap.

Was Edward in there with Rose? I remembered what Emmett said earlier and how it was all a show. But how could he be so sure? This town was definitely different from Florida with its sexual liberation. Or maybe, I was just sheltered.

When I looked up, Esme was signing to Edward as he lazily watched. He scrubbed his hand down his face before locking eyes with me. He ambled into the back seat, laying his head against the headrest.

"Don't ever do drugs, Bella. They only get you in trouble," Esme said, starting the car.

"I…I don't," I stammered, shaking my head furiously.

"Good," she mused.

Edward leaned forward, tapping our shoulders and shaking his head. He didn't like being talked about when he didn't know what was being said. We didn't say anything for the remainder of the ride. Edward's forehead rest against the back of my seat, though, and he played with the ends of my hair. Either he didn't think I knew or he just didn't care.

"If he is pushing his boundaries, you need to let him know," Esme said softly. "Carlisle tries to help him with social limits. His emotions take hold, and it's hard for him."

"He's fine," I replied, feeling my cheeks heat.

Once she parked, Esme turned around, ruffling his hair, causing him to look up at her blankly. I'd seen Rosalie stoned enough to know that Edward was very stoned.

"I should ground him by sending you home," she sighed.

"I can go home," I said starting to get out of the car.

Though,Edward decided he didn't like that idea and grabbed for my hand. Esme signed, _She's not going to save you, _as she said it. He held up his index finger, telling me to wait. He got out, helping me out of the car.

"Thank you," I said, realizing my mistake.

He shook his head, giving me a shy smile. Esme walked past. "Movie?" she asked and signed.

She was including me in their world.

I looked to Edward who was staring intently at me and shrugged. He tugged my hand, leading us into the house. Esme disappeared when we arrived in the living room. Edward took off his shoes in the foyer, so I followed suit.

He was relaxed, which was a big difference from earlier. Edward stumbled over to the entertainment center, gesturing me to come over.

"You pick," he said, sounding kind of muffled.

I peeked around in their DVD collection and saw _Wall-E_, which I loved. I hesitated. Did I really want to admit to Edward I liked a kid's movie? He saw my finger stop on it, and without further hesitation, he pulled the movie from its place to put it in.

He set everything up and fiddled with the controller. I wasn't sure where to sit until he reached for my hand, pulling me down to sit next to him. He started the movie, and the closed caption came on.

I wasn't sure what made me do it, but I reached out and touched where I slapped him earlier. He looked at me through his glassy eyes, and I knew he understood that I was sorry. Esme interrupted our moment by throwing a bag of popcorn on his lap, which he greedily tore into.

"Hmmm," she said, taking a seat next to us on the big leather chair.

"What?"

"He hates this movie," she laughed.

The funny thing was that the movie held his attention. I decided that I should start watching it too.

It was weird because I was watching the movie one minute and waking up with my head on Edward's chest the next.

**A/N: Teenagers are so wishy washy… SMH! So what do you think? I would love to know.**

**I want to thank my betas Dolphin62598 and lizconno for all their input because they are seriously the best!**

**Until next time!**


	8. Chapter 8

**BPOV**

"Ow! Stupid, fucking umbrella holder. None of us even carry umbrellas," I heard mumbled from the hall.

I shifted, feeling the warm body under me, remembering _Wall-E_ from the night before and slowly drifting to sleep. What I don't remember was falling asleep on Edward.

"Babe," I heard Esme call downstairs. "What's wrong?"

"I fucking hit my knee on the stupid…why are Edward and Bella sleeping on the couch?" Carlisle asked clearly confused as he stared at us.

I rubbed my eyes and tried to wake up, sitting up slightly, but careful not to wake Edward.

"You woke her up," Esme chided, smacking his shoulder.

She was now wearing her scrubs with Jack the Skeleton King from _The Nightmare Before Christmas _on them. Her hair was in a high ponytail.

"Sorry Bella," he sighed, turning toward her and raising an eyebrow. "Teenagers sleeping on the couch together."

"We watched a movie, and they fell asleep. Stop it," she said, rolling her eyes.

"I should go?" I was so confused and still half asleep.

"No, stay. Eat some breakfast. It's Sunday for Christ sake, go back to sleep," she insisted, waving her hand at me.

I noticed Carlisle now resting his chin on her shoulder as he started to snore slightly.

"God, he can fall asleep anywhere," she huffed. "Babe, let's get you to bed."

"Not without you, Mae," he mumbled sleepily.

"Car, I have work. Let's go," she said, moving enough to wrap her arms around his waist, guiding him up the stairs. "Doctors… Bella, I'll be back down to make breakfast."

"I'm okay. I can go home," I insisted.

"Your mom and Gram went to Port Angeles on errands. I don't starve children, so you're staying and eating," Esme said, giving me a final look just like mom does when she's daring me to argue.

"Fine," I sighed.

I glanced down, and Edward was now sleeping on his stomach with his arm lying beside me, hanging off the couch. I couldn't go back to sleep even if I tried. I took the opportunity to really look at him.

He was wearing the same clothes from yesterday. Ratty gray t-shirt with dark baggy jeans. I could even see the _Hanes _on the waistband of his boxers. I felt my face heat when I saw a little bit of skin of his back.

Edward was really cute. It was that simple, but yet so complicated. He grunted as he shifted in his sleep. His face was a little flushed; it kind of always was, though. Not like he was embarrassed or exited, it just seemed like it was normal for him. That might have been why he was cute or it could have been the stubble on his cheek or how his jaw was kind of round. I was sure that as he aged, his jaw would become more squared. God, I sounded like an idiot. I sounded like Jessica Stanley.

"These boys, I tell ya," Esme said, making herself known.

She touched the top of my head as she leaned down and kissed Edward's temple. This made him bury his face into the couch pillow.

"He sleeps like the dead," she explained, smoothing his hair back.

She took my hand, leading me into the kitchen and started making breakfast.

"I'm sorry, I fell asleep," I blurted, still feeling ridiculously nervous.

"Kiddo, relax," she laughed, pulling out several breakfast supplies.

It was hard to relax, though. I witnessed a semi-threesome between the boy I liked and his two girl friends. I slapped him for… so much more and before the night was over, I slept with him. We actually slept together. I never slept on a boy before, and it was kind of nice. Edward's body next to mine was very nice. I had no answers to anything, and now I was mad crushing on the delinquent in the next room.

"Was your dad an over thinker?"

I stared at her for a moment. No one really asked me anything about Charlie. They just wanted to know how my mom and I were coping. Mom was the only one who really talked about him at all. Emmett always let me know that if I wanted to talk about it I could. It wasn't that I didn't want to talk about it so much as I liked to keep my dad to myself. I wanted preserve those memories to myself for a bit longer.

"I'm so sorry if that question was too much."

"No, its fine," I murmured. "He was, and my mom always teased him about it, actually. She tells me I'm a lot like him. It makes me happy to think that I am."

Esme smiled at me sadly before turning back to fix our breakfast. Edward came stumbling in a few minutes later, looking around frantically until his eyes settled on me. He let out the breath he was holding and plopped down in the seat next to me. His hand rubbed over his face a couple of times and then took my hand.

I frowned because, if he really thought I was going to be understanding that he was fooling around with two girls right in front of my face, well he had another thing coming. We weren't dating or anything, but he should at least have enough respect for me not to do something like that in front of me. If he wanted to do _that_, he could do it behind closed doors.

I gently pulled my hand out of his, causing his head to snap up.

"Bella?" he asked confusedly.

Esme whipped around to look at us now. She appeared surprised, but said nothing. Edward's full attention was on me, and he was frowning. We needed to talk somehow, but I didn't want Esme to know fully what was going on. Her nephew was a sexual deviant. Did I really know what was going on?

"I need to talk to Edward," I said to Esme.

Edward saw I wasn't speaking to him and turned to his aunt. She started signing, speaking the words she told Edward, "Bella, would like to speak with you. Carlisle is sleeping, so maybe don't use your computer."

"Paper?" he asked, signing while speaking.

Again, Esme's eyes went super wide.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea," she nodded.

Edward didn't respond; he just took my hand, pulling me behind him. This was another one of those boundaries things. I didn't expect him to take me up to his room. He unlocked the door with his key, which I didn't quite understand the need for a lock when Esme seemed so relaxed and laid back. Once we were in his room, he locked the door again and went to lie on his monster bed.

Edward's room was huge, but pretty simple. His walls were painted royal blue and his plush white carpet felt great under my bare feet. It was just his bed in his room, though, or at least that's what I thought until I turned around, gaping at the books surrounding the whole wall even above the doorway.

"Bella," he called, gaining my attention again.

Now he had a notebook in his hand along with a pen. He jotted down something before handing it to me.

_You want to talk about yesterday. _I read in his perfect loopy cursive handwriting. I hadn't used cursive since elementary school and only because it was required that we learned it.

_What you did was disgusting._

_I'm not with Rose, she was trying to make Emmett jealous. I wanted to make you jealous. _He wrote peeking up at me.

_Why?_

Edward's cheeks flushed as he stared at me. He held eye contact, bringing his hand up to brush my hair back before he cupped face. His thumb stroked the apple of my cheek, and as I looked at him, his green eyes gave me my answer.

I tried ducking my head down, but Edward wouldn't let me. He swallowed and then opened and closed his mouth like he was going to say something.

"Bella… you're pretty," he said softly.

I could tell that he had trouble speaking; I'm pretty sure that was why he didn't like doing it. He seemed to know if he used his words, that I would know he was being sincere.

I reached for his notebook.

_How do I sign 'Thank You'?_

He brought his hand to his mouth, and then almost like he was blowing me a kiss, he brought it down. I repeated his movement, grinning at his gentle smile.

_You don't have to make me jealous._

_You're with Emmett._

_He's my friend. I'm allowed to have friends, Edward._

_That's not what Jessica Stanley says._

_When do you talk to Jessica Stanley?_

_I can read lips. _He admitted, ducking his head down.

I let out a sigh, and leaning forward as I let my forehead hit Edward's shoulder, I shook my head. This whole time he knew what I was saying, and he obviously listened to gossip. It made me wonder what she and Lauren had said at all. What he believed?

I didn't pull away. I just stayed close to him. His fingers started to run through my hair. And I heard a light "oft" leave his lips.

I liked Edward talking and wished he would do more of it instead of keeping to himself. When I finally sat back, his fingers began tracing my face.

"Bella," he sighed before grabbing for the notebook again.

_I would be grateful if you would give me another chance. I know what we did was wrong, and I disrespected you along with Alice and Rose. I have no excuses for our behavior, but I do promise it will never happen again. I was an idiot. Can you please forgive me?_

He was being very honest with me, and I could see the hope on his face. I didn't want enemies, and to be completely honest, I was getting tired of arguing with him. Playing nice was definitely working out much nicer.

_Alright, I forgive you._

He pulled me into his arms, giving me a huge hug. I kind of really loved hugging Edward. The lights started flickering, and he pulled away, going to unlock the door.

"Door stays open, kiddo," Esme said as she signed.

"Sorry," he answered.

This time, Esme pulled him in for a hug, and I could see so much happiness on her face.

"I have to go to work now, but breakfast is ready," she informed us. "Don't think I forgot about your Bob Marley stunt yesterday, man. Lawn work for you."

Edward glared, but nodded.

"Such a good boy," she cooed when she finished signing.

I laughed at the scowl on his face. Esme did too before she left us.

"Let's eat," he smiled, taking my hand in his.

Every time Edward Masen smiled at me, I could feel butterflies fluttering around in my stomach. It felt much better than hating him.

The next morning when Emmett pulled into the driveway, I was feeling really nervous. I spent most of my time with Edward yesterday while he did the yard work; he even did our yard too. That won him major points with Gram and mom. He left when Carlisle came and got him, saying he needed male bonding.

Edward joined me for breakfast on the porch, stealing bites of my cereal. He would just open his mouth, expecting me to give him a bite. When we saw Rosalie pull in, he stood up and took off his jacket and gave it to me. That was it, nothing further.

The thing bothering me most was would he even acknowledge me at school or would he be as cold as ever? In the past, I'd thought I'd made progress with Edward only to be proven wrong when he ignored me or gave me the cold shoulder in front of his friends.

"Why you being so quiet?" Em nudged me.

"Uh, if I tell you something, will you promise not to say anything?"

"Bells, you know I won't."

"Edward apologized for Saturday night," I murmured.

"He did?" he asked, looking super confused.

"Yeah, we talked about it, and he apologized."

"Huh? Rosalie called me and told me to fuck off. It was random and very Rosalie," he shrugged, pulling into the parking lot.

"She just called you to say that?"

"Pretty much."

"Wow," I said, not knowing what else to say.

I moved to get out of Emmett's truck, but Edward was there lowering me down. I gaped at him in surprise, and he looked nervous too.

"Thank you," I smiled as I signed it.

A grin lit up his face as he took my hand, leading me into the school. I turned my head and saw Rosalie glaring, Alice gaping and Emmett chuckling. Today was going to be very interesting.

**A/N: Here it is! This chapter is kind of a wrap up to the last few now these two can finally move on! Let me know what's up!**

**This and my other stories would be complete messes without these two ladies Dolphin62598 and lizconno as my betas! They rock!**


	9. Chapter 9

**BPOV**

I was pretty sure I was in shock. Walking through the halls with Edward's hand holding mine was pretty amazing, but everyone we passed was looking. I hated attention with a big fiery passion.

Edward squeezed my hand, smiling down brightly at me. I couldn't help but smile back. His smile was infectious, and he was super cute. As we walked down the halls of Forks High, almost everyone stood by their lockers gawking at us.

I heard the shocked bellow. "What. The. Fuck."

I knew Jessica's shrill voice from anywhere. It didn't take my eyes long to seek her out. She wasn't far from my locker, seeing as hers was only a few banks down from mine. Mike and Tyler were with her as well, and they were all glaring at us.

Edward stopped walking once we were at my locker. He leaned against it, looking at his feet, and then his eyes met mine. I watched him tap my locker.

"Yes?" I asked, peering up at him.

He then tapped his watch. I rolled my eyes and opened my locker. Edward stood watching me.

"Hey Bella," Tyler grinned, leaning on the other side of my locker.

"Tyler," I nodded, grabbing my books.

I saw Edward's fist form in my periphery. I hurried stuffing my Chem book into my messenger bag before any kind of trouble broke out.

"Well, see you later," I said, snatching Edward's hand in mine.

As I tried to propel us down the very crowded hallway, I noticed Edward looking over his shoulder and openly glaring at Tyler. I squeezed his hand, gaining his attention. Surprisingly, Edward was the one guiding me to my English class. I didn't know how he knew, and it wasn't like I could ask. A few people pushed past us into the room. Edward kind of leaned me against the wall observing me.

"Bella," he said with a smile, twining our fingers together as they hung by our sides.

Again, I couldn't help but smile back. I saw his face move closer, and his lips approach mine. I closed my eyes, feeling his lips hit my cheek. He so totally kissed my cheek, and I'm pretty sure my heart stopped, maybe just a little. I kept my eyes closed, but could feel the toe of Edward's boot lightly hit the toe of my Toms. His nose then skimmed my cheek, making my eyes finally open.

"Bye," I said, studying his face.

He nodded and detached his fingers from mine. He shoved his hands in his pockets, slowly backing away from me.

"Bye," he said only to me.

As he turned around, I noticed everyone stood gaping at him as he left. Rose huffed past me, almost knocking me over. Mike hurried to right me so I wouldn't fall.

"Thanks," I sighed.

"So, you and Masen, huh?"

"We're friends," I grumbled.

"Right," he frowned and took his seat as I took mine.

I felt like this morning's little display made school a million times worse. The switch had definitely been flipped. I thought everyone cared about me being Emmett's girlfriend. Well, I was wrong. Everyone cared that I was Edward Masen's girlfriend. Guys were pissed, girls were pissed. I had no idea that many people cared about our lives. I don't know who was more bitchy to me, Rosalie or Jessica. Alice and Emmett seemed to be the only people that were nice to me.

After fourth period, I snuck into the girls' room to take a breather. I looked in the mirror, noticing I was still the same girl I saw this morning before I left the house. I traced my freckles, taking one finger from one cheek across the bridge of my nose to my other cheek.

"I think it rocks that you don't have to wear makeup," A voice chirped from beside me.

I glanced in the mirror, watching Alice apply her eyeliner.

"Uh…thanks?"

"You're like a natural beauty," she continued. "I wish I didn't need to make an effort."

"You're really pretty," I supplied.

"You think?" she pouted out her lips to her mirror self.

"Yeah," I nodded.

"Thanks," she said, turning to grin at me.

"No problem," I mumbled, leaning against the counter.

"You know the whole threesome thing was fake, right?" she asked, copying my stance.

"Edward kind of explained it all to me," I frowned, still not comfortable thinking about it.

"Good, 'cause me and him aren't like that. I mean sure he's hot and all, but we don't have sex and stuff."

"Just with each other or at all?" I don't even know why I just asked that.

"We have our v-cards. I mean, I don't have mine by choice. My boyfriend is who I wanted my first to be, and he is nineteen. He says I have to be legal or whatever. So, I guess I'm going to have to wait… Edward, though, doesn't say why he is, but hell, he doesn't like the girls in Forks. They're all… slores," she staged whispered. "I can tell you're good people, though."

"I guess I should take that as a compliment?"

"Oh, most definitely," she waved her hand down.

I laughed at how quirky she was. I'd never met anyone as forward as her other than Edward.

"So are you hiding out in here?"

"I don't know," I pursed my lips. "It's a lot… I'm not used to all of that attention."

"The gossip is way bigger than the rumors about you and Emmett. Those drove Rose over the wall. Like, she was literally out of her mind."

"Emmett's only my friend."

"He is very protective of his people. I totes get the friend vibe from you two," she agreed. "But you and Edward are like… off the Richter."

"Uh? What?"

"The sexual chemistry between you is of the scales. He is also really sweet… gentle with you. Usually he's just an asshole," she shrugged. "I like your style, by the way."

"It's a t-shirt and jeans?"

"You have to see more than that. You're wearing a kid sized Pixies' shirt and super baggy jeans. Your stomach is so showing… you have to admit it's kind of sexy."

"Sexy," I spat out, horrified.

My face flushed, and I looked down at the sink.

"Aw, that's cute. You're shy."

"Do you… uh? Like girls?" I blurted out.

She started laughing really hard. "I said I had a boyfriend, right?" she snorted.

"Yeah."

"Bella, take the compliment," she grinned, putting on her last touch of eyeliner.

Before I could say anything else, she threw her backpack over her shoulder and left.

"Why do I feel like I'm sexually undeveloped in this town?" I sighed to myself in the mirror.

Even Alice, claiming to be a virgin, talked about sexuality like it was nothing. It wasn't nothing. Maybe I was sheltered in Florida. I lived in a kiddy-able world where I read books and played board games. I rode my bike everywhere along the shore boardwalk. Now I had Emmett carting me around.

My kid life was suddenly a very grown-up teenage one. Was that how life was or just Forks?

The rest of the day, I hid as much as possible. I even spent lunch in the library and ate in the stacks. I really liked the library because it seemed to repulse the students of Forks. No one came in for almost two hours. Best hiding place ever.

_Where are you? – Em_

_In hiding… - B_

_Haha… Funny – Em_

_I'm enjoying peace and quiet. – B_

_Well your boyfriend looks pissed as hell that you're not in here. Tyler and Mike won't lay off him either. I'm trying my best to play devil's advocate. – Em_

That's when I grabbed my stuff and ran down the hall to the cafeteria. I didn't know what Tyler's and Mike's problems were, but I wouldn't let them bully Edward. I arrived to the scene of Edward pinning Tyler against the wall. I grew gutsy as I ran to them, sliding in between them. That caught Edward's attention, making him let go of Tyler's shirt.

I let my hands rest on Edward's chest as I gently pushed him so he would back up. I noticed Emmett dragging Tyler away from us. Edward's hands cupped my face, and he brushed his thumbs against the apples of my cheeks.

"Hi," I said.

He smirked slightly, playing with the collar of his jacket that I was wearing.

"Hi," he repeated.

I stared into his eyes to see if I could communicate anything to him. I truly wanted to know what was going on in that head of his. Would he always be a mystery or would I eventually be able to figure him out? I felt his hands leave my face as he twined our fingers together.

I jerked my head back toward the exit, hoping he knew what I was saying. He nodded, letting go of my right hand, while still holding my left. He led the way back to the library. I watched as he waved to the librarian, and she waved back. Edward went straight back to the stacks and plopped down in front of the last shelves in the back. I sat down beside him as he reached for my bag, pulling out my notebook.

_I missed you. You weren't at lunch._

_I wanted quiet time._

_Away from me?_

_No! Just everyone._

He continued to frown down at our conversation. Then his eyes sought me out. Like the books that surrounded us, Edward could easily read me and that in itself scared me. Other than my parents, I never had someone so concerned with what was going on with me.

He lowered his head, and I felt his nose brush mine just as his lips attached to mine. This was only the second kiss in my whole life, and again, it was with Edward. And boy did he know how to kiss.

When he pulled away, I sat in a daze, gaping at him. Edward kissed me and grinned as he rubbed his thumb over my bottom lip.

"Hmmm," he hummed in contentment.

I just about fell for him a little harder.

We sat there until the librarian told us she was locking the doors. School was over, and I ditched my last two classes for the day. God, if Mom or Gram found out, I'd be grounded for sure.

I walked out to the parking lot with Edward where Rose waited for him and Emmett for me. I didn't want to leave Edward, though, not yet. He hooked his finger under my chin, gaining my attention.

"Walk with me," he smiled.

Again, how could I say no? His smile alone made my heart melt so much. I wanted to kiss him again, but I didn't want anyone to see. I kind of liked our kisses being just ours… private.

"Bells, you coming?" Emmett bellowed.

"I think we're walking home today," I called back.

Edward wrapped his arm around me, pulling me close into his side, and I really kind of loved it. As we quietly strolled the sidewalks of Forks, I realized I wished every school day would end like this.

He made me feel safe and not once did I think about Dad today. I stopped dead in my tracks. I didn't think about Charlie… not once. Did that mean I would forget about him? I wasn't aware I was crying until Edward was frantically trying to wipe away my tears.

"Bella?" he chanted over and over.

I tried sucking them back, but they just wouldn't stop. Edward was helpless and shaking me. He finally picked me up and started carrying me back to my house. His lips kept meeting my temple.

He couldn't hear me. I kept trying to vocalize what was wrong, but with him, I couldn't use my words. Be the time he ran into the house, I had stopped crying. Mom tried to reach me, but the cast slowed her down.

"Bella, what happened?" she just about shrieked, checking me over.

Edward laid me on the couch, but refused to leave my side.

"I realized I didn't think about Daddy all day," I whimpered.

Now Mom was crying, trying to pull me to her. Poor Edward again looked so scared because he had no idea what was going on.

"Girls?" Gram was in the doorway freaking out. "Edward?"

My head snapped to him as I watched him pull at his hair. He was slightly curling into himself.

"No… no, no. Stop," I cried, throwing my arms around him.

I pulled his hands away from his hair, placing my fingers there instead. His tension slowly eased, and I had to sigh in relief.

"What just happened?" Gram sighed, looking at the mess I had caused.

I hiccuped through my retelling of how I'd forgotten about my father. Gram caught on to the fact that Edward's distress was caused by me and that he didn't know what was going on. It didn't help that Edward was clinging to me, not wanting to let go. I kind of told them Edward might be my boyfriend and that I wasn't sure if he was or not. That caused my mom to giggle.

I was also pretty convinced I had broken Edward because his face was hidden in my neck, and he refused to move. I didn't know what was going on. He just kept repeating "Bella". So yeah, I was definitely sure I'd broken my almost boyfriend.

**A/N: Sorry this is late but my grandmother passed away last Sunday. It was hard to write, but I managed to get this done yesterday. I think Edward broke meeeeee! What do you think? **

**I want to thank my awesome betas Dolphin62598 and lizconno for all their help. They definitely make this easier to read! Until next week!**


	10. Chapter 10

**EPOV**

About an hour after the biggest misunderstanding of all time, Edward lay wrapped around me on the couch. Gram and Mom went into the kitchen, where I could hear everything they yelled.

"I think the two of you should see a grief counselor," Gram suggested evenly.

"We're fine," Mom insisted.

"That in there, Renee, was _not _fine, Renee."

"This is the first time Bella has even really cried since… it happened. She's fine, Mom."

"Bella is like her father. She bottles it up. You and I both know how self-preserved that girl is."

"Don't talk about Charlie," she hissed. "You didn't approve of him; I know that, and he knew it too. You hated him because I stayed in Florida with him and didn't come back to you. I didn't know Bella called you."

"She called me because a Florida State Patrol showed up at her house telling her that her father had been killed and her mother was in critical condition. She was scared and no sixteen-year-old girl should have to go through that kind of pain. I love Bella, and I love you. Quit trying to place blame on me, Renee. I'm only trying to help you both," Gram said softly.

I took a deep breath, hating that I caused them to fight. I also hated the fact that I'd broken Edward. I glanced up at him, noticing he was staring back at me. We never lost focus on one another either. I wanted to know what he was thinking. Earlier had been a total disaster, and he had been so concerned about me. No one, other than my family, had ever been that concerned.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Sorry," I said. "How do I sign it?"

I tugged at his fingers because he looked like he didn't understand. Edward let go of me so he could sit up.

"How do I say sorry?" I asked again.

"Sorry," he said making a fist bringing his right hand to his chest and drew a circle with it.

I repeated his movement. "Sorry."

He grinned and leaned forward to kiss my head. Mom's voice started to rise from the kitchen, causing me to wince.

"I know what's best for me and Bella," she bellowed.

"What?" Edward asked, clearly seeing that I was getting upset again.

"My mom and Gram are fighting," I explained, hoping he understood.

He pulled me to him in a fierce hug. I guess that answered my question.

A knock came from the front door. Not knowing who it was, I got up and walked slowly to the door. I peeked through the curtains and saw Carlisle wave at me.

"Hey Bella," he smiled as I stood in the doorway.

"Hi Carlisle," I frowned.

"Your Gram called Esme at the hospital and said there was a bit of an incident."

Edward stood behind me, wrapping an arm around me.

"Hey kid," he said while signing.

I felt Edward nod.

"Um… the incident was kind of my fault. It was a misunderstanding," I murmured, feeling the embarrassment heat my cheeks.

"Mom, I'm not being forced into counseling. I'm doing better, and Bella is fine," Mom yelled again.

Carlisle tried looking around me and grimced. When we heard Gram yelling back, and I sort of leaned further into Edward. He had no idea World War III was happening in the kitchen.

"How about you two come back to the house?" Carlisle suggested with a warm smile.

"I…" I looked behind us.

"I'm making pork chops and buttered potatoes. You can't say no to that," he said, playfully causing Edward to snort.

I turned my head up to look at him. He was smiling and nodded. With all of the yelling back and forth, I didn't bother telling Mom or Gram that I'd left. Carlisle pulled out his phone and reassured me that Mom would know where I was.

Once we got in the house, Edward left my side to go upstairs. Not knowing where to go, I followed Carlisle into the kitchen.

"He probably went to get the laptops," he shrugged.

"He has more than one?"

"His mother doesn't know how to sign so we have a chat program set up so he can communicate back and forth. It might come in handy for you as well," he mused, pulling the pork chops out of the fridge.

"How can I learn how to sign? I mean he said he can read lips, but I sometimes feel he doesn't understand me. He's been talking to me… I also want to talk to him not at him," I explained fiddling with the hem of my shirt.

"So Edward has accused you of talking at him?" Carlisle asked with an amused grin.

"Yeah."

"You are right. He can read lips, but has a tendency to get frustrated if he can't understand. Such as if someone is speaking too fast or is mumbling, it is hard for him to see what they're saying."

"Like the incident earlier," I sighed.

"What happened if I may ask?"

"Uh… we were walking home. You know about my dad, right?" I asked, unsure.

"Yes, your mom and Esme have filled me in," he smiled sadly, squeezing my hand lightly.

"Right," I nodded. "Well, Edward has been really great, and while we were walking, I realized I hadn't thought about my dad all day. I kind of had a really big meltdown right there, and Edward didn't know what was wrong… He carried me home and started freaking out because he didn't know what was wrong with me."

"I see," he said. "I want you to understand something; today was an accident of sorts. Edward is prone to having panic attacks, and from what Marie told Esme, I believe he was having a panic attack. Usually the action of being hit or his mother triggers them. I guess what I'm trying to say is he cares for you, Bella. Seeing you in pain, whether it's physical or emotional, affects him too."

"I don't want him having a panic attack because of me, Carlisle," I cried.

He heaved a sigh, shaking his head. "This isn't your fault, kid."

My lip trembled. Dad always called me "kid". I watched Carlisle wipe his hands on the towel thrown over his shoulder. He came around the island and hugged me. I cried into his shoulder, feeling like a big baby.

"It's okay to cry, Bella," he murmured.

I shook my head, "I really miss my Dad," I sniffled.

"And that is okay," he said, poking my nose.

"I better stop before Edward comes in."

Speak of the devil, Edward walked into the room with his laptops stacked in his arms. One look at my face, he rushed over to me and placed the laptops on the island. He cupped my face with both of his hands, using his thumbs to brush my tears away.

"I'm good," I insist, looking into his worried green eyes.

He shook his head at me, reaching around his back to grab the laptops and began setting them up. Carlisle looked between us, announcing that the pork chops needed to thaw a little more, and made himself scarce.

"Talk to me," Edward said across from me.

His computer was set up directly across from the one I had.

_Comp 2 Guest: I'm sorry about earlier._

_E: What happened?_

_Comp 2 Guest: I was thinking about my dad._

_E: You miss him._

_Comp 2 Guest: I do._

_E: If you can, can you please talk to me about it before scaring me like that?_

This caused my head to snap up and gawk at him. He looked a little angry and a lot scared.

_Comp 2 Guest: I'm sorry._

_E: That's a word we both use frequently._

_Comp 2 Guest: It is._

I played around with the settings changing _Comp 2 Guest_ to _B_. It felt like he was talking to the computer and not me or something.

_E: What are you doing?_

_B: Nothing._

I smiled when he came around the counter and stood in front of me.

"Can I kiss you?" he asked, brushing the back of his hand against my cheek.

"Yes," I beamed, biting my lip.

Well, I wasn't biting it for long, seeing as though Edward tugged my bottom lip between his teeth. After that, I was completely lost in him. His tongue met mine, and that was it.

"Hmm," I hummed against his lips.

A throat cleared and that made me stop quickly. Edward pulled back, frowning, not knowing why I stopped. Carlisle nudged him as he walked past us, shaking his head.

"No," he said, squinting his eyes at us.

I buried my face in Edward's shoulder to hide my embarrassment. I felt Edward pull away and watched as he signed to Carlisle. It was weird that they were having a private conversation in front of me. Esme was good at talking and signing, so I didn't feel left out; but these two didn't want me to know what they were talking about. Edward seemed irritated, and Carlisle looked like he was amused while pushing his buttons.

That's pretty much how the rest of dinner went. Carlisle did start talking and signing, though, Edward did as well. I was surprised, but Carlisle looked extremely shocked to see him interact like this.

After we ate, we opted to watch another movie. Edward was definitely catching on that I'd fall asleep if I was comfortable watching a movie. He brought blankets down, and we snuggled on the couch.

"Hands where I can see them," Carlisle pointed at us.

I felt my cheeks heat.

Halfway through _Fast Five_,Esme came home and cuddled close to Carlisle on the big leather chair. My eyes started to drift closed as Edward rubbed my back.

"They are so cute," she whispered, kissing his cheek.

"I had to lay down the law when I caught them making out," he whispered back.

"You're going to have to talk to him," she sighed.

Their conversation started to become fuzzy, and I'm pretty sure I was sleeping or dreaming it. I think I heard a light knock on the door.

"_Did she talk about what happened?" Mom asked?_

_Was she here? My eyes were so tired and Edward was so warm and comfy._

"_NeNe, she talked a little, but she heard you and Marie," Carlisle said._

_I felt someone brushing my hair out of my face._

"_Edward was distraught when he brought her in. It's like he's her protector now," Mom sighed._

"_I've never seen him like this with anyone," Esme added. "He is gentle with her."_

"_Am I a terrible Mom if I don't want to wake her?"_

"_We'll sleep down here tonight, if you want to keep her here," she said._

"_I'll have my mom bring over her clothes for school."_

I woke up with the sun in my eyes as it peeked though the curtains. Edward was still asleep, and I could feel something digging into my thigh. It kind of hurt so I tried to shift, which caused him to grunt. It was getting really close to my… down there. I lifted the blanket to look, seeing it was _him_.

"Oh," I squeaked.

I carefully tried to get up, but Edward was holding me, and he was so close to… down there. I didn't know what to do. He was sleeping. Could _that_ get like that when he slept?

"God," I huffed.

I shimmied out eventually, just about running to the kitchen where Carlisle was making breakfast.

"Good morning," he smiled.

"Morning," I sighed. "You like to cook, huh?"

"My mom forced me to learn. Might as well share my pain."

"Esme doesn't cook."

"That's why she keeps me around," he teased.

I giggled because Carlisle was super funny.

"So I slept over."

"Your Mom didn't want to wake you. Mae and I slept down here too. She's getting ready for work. Your bag is in the living room if you want to get ready for school."

"Thank you," I replied meekly.

"Bella, we love you. You're a good kid, and if you ever need to talk, we're here for you. Always remember that," he said sincerely.

"I will," I nodded.

I ate the omelet Carlisle made and then went to get my stuff so I could get ready for school. Edward was still conked out on the couch. I hurried getting my shower and clothes on. I knew Emmett would be at my house soon to pick me up.

I opened the bathroom door to Edward, pouting out his lips to me. I stood on my tippy toes to give him a kiss. Of course, he deepened it, leaving me panting when he pulled away.

Little did I know that this would become a pattern for us over the next few weeks.

**A/N: Now to get things moving along… Your thoughts please? This was beta'd by Dolphin62598 and lizconno they are truly the best!**


	11. Chapter 11

**BPOV**

"So, Gram asked your Dad over here because?" I asked Emmett while I stirred the potato soup I was making.

"I think she wants him to talk her into going to the spouse grief support meeting held at the church," he replied, dicing up the bacon for the soup.

"Your Dad still goes?"

"I think he'll always miss my Mom, ya know?" he shrugged.

"Have you ever talked to someone?"

"Yeah, after she passed I went to a counselor. It helped me get over being upset all the time," he added.

"I miss my Dad a lot. When I do things like at school and stuff, I try really hard to do my best because I don't want him to be disappointed in me. I still want to make him proud," I said quietly, glancing at Emmett.

"I know what you mean. My Mom loved football; I'd never seen some one as hardcore about it as she was. She had me in mini-league, and she was a booster Mom. That's why I want to play ball, make her proud," he grinned, nudging my side.

I looked out the kitchen window; the leaves were changing colors, which made the trees look even more beautiful. I think I really fell in love with fall. In Florida, it was hard to see a difference in the season's changing, other than hurricane season and things like that.

Last week, I was going to go look for a fallish winter transition coat, but Edward gave me a hoodie inside of a peacoat. It was super big on me, but sort of fit my style. It became a thing between us. I liked taking Edward's clothes, and he liked giving them to me.

"Oh no, you've got your Edward smile on," Em groaned.

"Shut it," I giggled. "I don't know what you're talking about."

I remained taking in the scenery when Edward came bursting out his back door. The reason he wasn't over here was because his mother was visiting today. I knew he wanted to be here, but I, along with Esme, tried to encourage him to see her.

I watched him trudge his way across the yard until he opened the kitchen door. His eyes landed on me, and I don't think he realized Emmett was standing beside me. Edward lifted me up and sat me on the kitchen island before resting his forehead against mine. His eye remained closed, and his breathing puffed out. It was clear he was mad.

"I think I'm just going to turn this off and join the 'rents," Em mumbled, turning off the stove.

I didn't reply. I stayed focused on Edward. He moved his forehead away from mine, moving his face to the crook of my neck. Feeling the stress or anger roll off him, I let my fingers inch up the back of his shirt, rubbing his back. I felt him place a kiss on my neck before he pulled away to look at me.

"Hi," I greeted like I usually did.

"Hi," he said, giving his usual response.

_How are you?_ I signed, a little something I learned over the past few weeks.

"Better," he smiled crookedly.

This was our thing: I would sign, and he speaks. We were finding a way to merge our communication bridge. My Mom and Esme thought we were adorable.

"Is your Mom still there?" I asked because I wasn't quite sure how to sign it.

"I can't," he sighed, shaking his head.

I grabbed at his face bringing him into me for a kiss. Like always, I started with a peck, and Edward finished it by deepening it. He was handsy too, which I was getting used to, but when it became too much, I made him stop. I wasn't ready to let him touch my boobs or… down there. I heard girls at school talking about all things sex-related, but that just wasn't me. I wasn't there yet.

I placed my hands on his chest, giving him a little nudge to stop when I felt his hands inch up my ribs. He slowly brought his hands down to rest on my hips, giving me one last peck.

"Hi," I smiled, cupping his cheek.

My hand brushed the beard he had grown. It wasn't a full-on beard, just more than a little scruff, and I kind of really liked it. Carlisle explained that they grew them during hockey season for solidarity purposes. I thought it was really somewhat odd, but they told me it was guy thing. Esme rolled her eyes, saying he looked ridiculous with a beard and looked to have gained ten years to his face.

"You don't like it," Edward said, nuzzling against my hand.

I shrugged making a face at him.

"Yo, B," Emmett called, announcing his presence. "The adults are getting hungry and are not amused that you quit dinner to suck face."

Edward wasn't aware of Emmett's presence because lips started kissing my palm and then worked their way up my arm. Emmett rolled his eyes and pushed past us, turning the stove back on.

"I gotta eat," he said pointedly.

Edward glared, keeping me on the counter.

"No," I sighed, shaking my head.

He needed to learn that I had things to do and other people to see. Those were also the conditions Gram gave me when it came to Edward and me dating. She didn't want him to consume me; I needed to have friends and a life just like he did too.

I hopped off the island and went back to helping Emmett. Edward went to sit at the table with a scowl on his face.

"He is so angsty," Emmett tsked.

"Don't," I warned.

That was another thing, Emmett like messing with Edward because he felt he was too uptight. Also, it amused him to get him all riled up. Boys.

Esme knocked on the back door before opening it.

"Well, that wasn't hard," she grumbled, standing in the doorway.

"You," she pointed at Edward.

He started signing furiously his anger from before returning. Em and I were finishing the pot of soup, but kept looking over our shoulders to watch. Esme stood there and shook her head at Edward as he kept signing. Finally he just stopped.

"Are you done?" she asked while signing.

Then Edward gave her the universal sign for eff off, causing Emmett and me both to wince. No this was not good, not good at all. Esme was calm and Edward wasn't backing down.

"I'm afraid," Emmett whispered.

"I think I am too," I muttered back.

You know that expression, _'you could hear a pin drop'_? Well, I think this whole thing was what that meant. They just stared at one another until Esme finally signed something I wasn't sure of and pointed at the door.

Edward kicked the chair against the wall as he stood and stormed right back outside again. I watched him look around the yard and back at me from the window until he decided to go back in the house.

I kind of leaned against Emmett, feeling awkward for having just witnessed whatever that was. I don't think I'd ever seen Esme and Edward argue before, playfully maybe, but never like what just happened.

"I shouldn't have let Lizzie come over today," Esme groaned, leaning on the counter.

"I think I'll go tell the rioters dinner's almost done?" Emmett said, dumping a few of our ingredients in.

"Tell them it should be done in fifteen," I informed, watching little bubbles hit the surface.

I stirred the pot before turning toward Esme. She looked like she was bracing herself on the counter.

"It's like Edward takes a couple steps forward and Lizzie always sends him flying back," she started finally making eye contact with me. "Today's the anniversary of Eddie's death."

"Why let her see him?"

"When he refuses to see her for long periods of time, she relapses. Her addiction is a sickness, and I believe the Elizabeth I grew up with, the one who let me hang around her when I was little, is still there. She truly loves Edward. I want to believe that," she sighed. "It kills me to see the hatred in his eyes when he's with her. I feel like a terrible person for forcing him to be in the same room as her."

"But she's his mother, the only one he has," I said, realizing it was the truth.

That's not how Edward saw it, though. I'd seen how he was with Esme and Carlisle. In his eyes, they were his parents. Lizzie reminded him of his pain and suffering.

"I'm going to head back over there. Lizzie asked if she could stay the night. She didn't want to be alone…" Esme trailed off.

"Maybe Mom and I will come over later?" I offered, earning a nod from her.

I felt for Esme. She was just trying to keep the peace. Over the past few months, Renee and Esme had grown close. Maybe Mom can be a buffer, and I could keep Edward calm.

"Is it finally ready?" Em asked impatiently.

"Yeah, it's done. Set the table?"

"I guess," he whined, walking to the cabinet to pull out the bowls.

Gram, Mom and Phil came in five minutes later, asking if the food was done. I nodded and rolled my eyes at them. They acted as though I was starving them.

"Bella, this is really good," Phil said before taking another bite.

"I call it Isabella's Gourmet Potato Soup," Mom giggled, giving me a wink.

"I helped," Emmett insisted.

"How much of the work did he actually do?" Phil asked, looking skeptically at his son.

"Pop," Em glared.

"He diced everything," I snickered, watching Em puff out his chest proudly.

"Emmett, I'm sure one day you'll be an excellent Sous Chef," Gram smiled while patting his hand.

Em looked offended before responding, "If anything, I'll be an Executive Chef."

"I'm pretty sure culinary school doesn't have a football team," his father pointed out.

"Yeah, then that's not for me," he sighed, shaking his head.

I laughed, leaning my head on his shoulder.

"You think we're so funny?" Em said dryly while poking my side.

"A riot," I squeaked.

Once we decided to behave for the rest of the meal, I noticed Mom sadly glance around at all of us. Her seemingly good mood vanished.

"Uh, Mom?" I started, grabbing her attention.

"Yeah, baby?"

"I wanted to know if you wanted to go over to Esme's later? Edward's Mom is visiting…"

"Of course, I'll go," she responded before I could finish.

"Okay, great," I smiled and went back to my food.

"Bella?"

"Yeah, Gram?"

"You and your Mom need to quit messing with the thermostat," she sighed, fanning herself.

I looked at Mom who was wearing a t-shirt and shorts and shrugged. "We're Floridians, Gram. It's too cold out."

"That generally means you wear heavier clothes," she said flatly. "Not make the house the Sahara."

Phil and Emmett snorted. Phil nudged my quiet mother, giving her a grin. Her cheeks flushed and I could swear I saw a little smile on her lips. It was weird, but also I was happy to see her smile.

Phil offered to do the dishes once we were all finished Mom helped him. Over the past month, I'd noticed she talked a lot to Phil. I wasn't quite sure what they talked about, but I knew she looked almost like a great weight had been lifted off her shoulders after.

About an hour later, the McCartys left and we walked over to Esme's. Esme ushered us in with a sigh, I could hear the crying from the living room.

"Bella, why don't you go visit with Edward," Esme suggested, patting my shoulder.

"Okay."

I started up the stairs, catching a glimpse of Lizzie on the couch crying her eyes out. I kind of felt bad for her in a way. Mom caught my looking and shooed her hand at me. I puffed out a breath before going back to my mission.

As I stood in front of Edward's door, I poked the button to my left. I knew his door would be locked so I wasn't even going to try. He ripped the door open with a glare. I placed my hands on my hips glaring back. Realizing it was me, he instantly dropped the glare to a frown. Edward reached for my hand, but I pushed past him into the room.

I took a seat in his leather armchair, tapping my finger on the cold leather. Him being all brooding needed to stop because it was slowly bringing me down.

"Bella."

I looked right up at him. "Save it," I enunciated.

Did I mention I could also smell the pot rifting through the room? The glazy look in his eyes wasn't helping his case any. His mom seemed to turn toward alcohol and drugs to numb her pain, and Edward ran to weed when things weren't going his way.

I leaned over, reaching for his lighter on the windowsill. I flicked it a couple times for emphasis.

"Nice, man," I snorted.

"So what," he shrugged.

"I am not going to date a stoner," I said frankly, watching him wince.

"Don't fucking judge me," his muffled voice bellowed before he started to frantically pace the room.

I sat back in the chair, not wanting to move. What was that saying, "Don't make any sudden movements"? I felt like that applied right now.

"I would sit in that room… we lived in a huge apartment. They had nothing in it, the bedrooms had mattresses, but that was it. I would watch him… Eddie," he spat with venom. "He would sit in the same room as me when he shot up. I was small, but I remember everything… snorting, smoking and huffing. He did it all. He was… fearless."

I sat frozen at hearing his words. Edward never spoke this much. It was as if he was tired of being silenced.

"_Get over here you little shit… BAM, BAM, BAM,"_ he yelled slamming his fist repeatedly in to the wall.

"_You ruined your mother, she used to be fucking tight… BAM, BAM, BAM."_

"_You should have died, I made sure of it… BAM, BAM, BAM,"_ he roared.

My vision blurred from my tears, I tried to reach him so he would stop. Knowing he couldn't hear me, I had to figure out how to get through to him. I launched myself at him, wrapping my arms tightly around him. It was as if he just now noticed me with him.

"Bella," he choked out.

I kissed his head, eyes, nose and lips, squeezing him tighter to me. I also heard the pounding on the bedroom door.

"Isabella Marie Swan, you better open this door," Mom yelled.

Edward now clung to me tightly, making it hard for me to get up to unlock the door.

"Mom, we're fine," I called back.

"Like hell you are," she hollered. "We heard the yelling and the pounding."

"Bella?" it was Esme.

"He's holding on to me… He's fine, but I can't unlock the door," I said in defeat.

Edward lips found my neck, and he begun to leave a trail up my face, kissing my tears away.

"I need to let them in," I insisted. _Or Mom is going to knock your door down._

He pulled away, looking from me to the door, reluctantly letting me go. I stood and rushed to the door, unlocking it. The door wasn't completely open when Renee gathered me in a tight hug.

"Baby, are you okay?" she asked, looking me over.

"I'm," I got out until I noticed Lizzie trying to come in with Esme.

I hurried back over to Edward, standing in front of him.

"Get her out of here," I all but growled.

"Bella," Esme said calmly.

"No, Esme, please," I pleaded, feeling my tears. I turned back to Mom. "Mommy? Please make her leave."

I felt Edward's arms wrap around me.

"He's my son," Lizzie snapped.

I glanced down, seeing Edward's hands wrapped around me. The knuckles of his right hand looked completely shattered. Bruised and bloody because of her and her precious _Eddie_.

"You did this to him," I cried, grabbing at his hand holding it up. "You and that evil, evil man that you adore damaged him."

"Bella," Edward started to chant in my ear.

I could imagine he was scared because there was this ongoing conversation going on around him, and he couldn't keep up.

"Renee, I'm not going to let your daughter talk to me like that. You should leave."

"Bella isn't going anywhere, Lizzie," Esme hissed. "She knows what happened up here, and I want to know what happened. Now will you please go downstairs?"

"I can't believe this," Lizzie said incredulously.

"Well, believe it," Esme sighed.

She gently took Lizzie by the arm, leading her out the room. I assumed she was taking her downstairs because she hadn't returned. Mom stared at us. I wiped my eyes, and Edward's face was buried in my neck. I imagined we looked like a sight.

"We are going to need to have a talk, B," Mom said sadly.

"Mom, I'm fine," I insisted.

"His temper is not fine, Bella," she frowned.

"I wasn't near him when he did that," I said, gesturing to the hole in Edward's wall. "He wouldn't hurt me."

"Bella," she said exasperated.

"Please, when Esme comes back I can explain what happened," I pleaded.

She relented by sitting in the chair. I turned in Edward's arms, carefully nudging him back until he hit the edge of the bed. He sat, taking my hand in his good one. His bad hand was hurting because he shook it and tried to flex his fingers. My guess was he'd broken his hand. Carlisle was going to have to take a look.

"I was told my services were needed," Carlisle announced, waltzing into the room like everything was okay. "Higginbottom," he nodded to Mom.

"You're so charming, Carlisle," she said sarcastically while flipping him off.

"Not in front of the kids," he scolded.

"Bella, Esme's dealing with the nightmare that is Lizzie Platt downstairs, so I'm going to need to know what our boy did to cause such a mess."

I knew I should tell Carlisle the complete truth, but I didn't want Mom knowing Edward was under the influence of anything or she would start judging him and think he was going to corrupt me. So I leaned forward, motioning to him I wanted to whisper it in his ear. Mom rolled her eyes, shaking her head.

"He was _smoking_ before I came up here," I whispered, pulling away.

He nodded in understanding before pointing at Edward.

"You and I are talking later, buddy," he said while signing. "Continue please, Miss Swan."

"He was pacing, and then he told me about Eddie… I guess he was quoting him, like things he would say before he hit him? And then he started hitting the wall. He's hurting," I murmured.

"Do you know what today is?"

I nodded, remembering my conversation with Esme from earlier.

"Edward was taken out of his parent's custody when he was six. It had been six years since he'd seen Eddie when he was told of his death. To Edward this is the day he could live in peace without that man to hurt him ever again. Lizzie wants him to mourn, and every year since he's been here she tries to force him," he explained.

Carlisle picked up his hand, looking it over. He was gentle as he checked each knuckle.

"We're going to have to x-ray his hand, but I'm sure it's broken," he frowned.

"Bella, we should go home," Mom smiled sadly at me.

"But he needs to go to the hospital," I replied.

"And we need to go home. Carlisle will take care of him."

"Mom," I groaned. She wasn't listening to me.

"This isn't open for discussion," she breathed. "Say bye. You can talk to him tomorrow."

Edward cupped my cheek lightly and kissed my lips. He knew, he must have been paying attention. I relented and left with my Mom. Carlisle said he would let us know how everything went. When we hit the last step on the landing, we saw Esme comforting her sister, but what made me mad was that she was too blind to see what she and Eddie had done to poor Edward. I decided I hated her for it.

**A/N: Finally this is back! And I'm also going to start update Conversations again, which I'm excited about. This Edward is going through a bit of a time, but with the family and friends he has I'm sure he'll pull through! As always let me know what you think! Dolphin62598 and lizconno beta'd this chapter, so big thanks to them!**


	12. Chapter 12

**BPOV**

Lizzie ended up staying the rest of the weekend and Edward did indeed break his hand. I hadn't seen him since I'd left Saturday night. Mom told me I could go if I wanted to, but I felt like I needed to take a step back. Not a step back from Edward, but from the situation.

I was too irrationally angry to deal with Esme or Lizzie. Lizzie let her son be abused by his father and I wasn't sure yet if she'd joined in or not. Esme continually let Lizzie pollute Edward's life. In my opinion, if she never showed her face again he would totally be just fine. Whatever.

Edward tried to come over, but like I said, I needed to take a step back. I sent Gram out with a note. He didn't like that very much because he climbed the tree and tried getting in through my window. Did I mention I locked the window? That didn't go over well either. Edward stayed in the tree for almost two hours before Carlisle made him get down.

Carlisle came to talk to Mom after that, which I was fine with. I think she was kind of happy with my decision to take a step back. I could understand her concern for me, I really could. Edward broke his hand by punching a wall. Edward broke my nose by trying to punch Tyler. Edward broke things when he got angry. That was reason for concern, especially since I was around when those things happened. Only I knew he wouldn't intentionally hurt me.

"B, you're going to be late," Mom called. "Usually you're eating out on the porch by now."

"I'm still getting ready," I replied, pushing up out of bed.

I walked to my closet, running my hand through my hair as I looked through my clothing choices for the day. Gram had brought some of Mom's old clothes down from the storage closet in the attic. I think she was trying to help… understand my fashion choices. Renee's wardrobe was kind of punk rock so to speak. There were shredded up jeans and holey crop tops. I would never show that much skin. I mean, granted, too many of my shirts showed a little bit of my midriff, but that was about it.

I shut the door with a sigh, going over to my wardrobe and grabbed my usual Bella ensemble of baggy jeans and a Pixies t-shirt. I wasn't one for variety. I hurried up and changed, rushing out the door.

When I walked into the kitchen, Mom was sitting at the table with a very tired Esme. I stopped mid-step to the fridge, not quite sure if I should acknowledge either of them, though I was pretty sure I just had.

"Baby, come sit with us," Mom nodded to the chair next to Esme.

"Um, I'm running late, remember?" I pointed out lamely.

"You're not that late," she sighed.

"But Emmett is probably waiting, thus making him late as well. Do you really want to be responsible for tardy marks on our record?"

"You're good, but not that good. Now, sit," she pointed to the seat again.

I trudged over to the chair, slumping in the seat. Mom reached over, brushing my hair behind my ears. I glared.

"What? You looked like an orphan," she shrugged, tugging on a piece of my hair.

"So, you wanted to talk with me?" I mumbled, trying to get this ball of awkwardness rolling.

"I wanted to apologize," Esme spoke up quietly. "I know you're mad at me because I let Edward down, but I don't really know what else to do."

"How about not letting the junkie around him," I snapped.

"Isabella," Mom said firmly, shaking her head. "You will not talk to Esme like that."

"I can't believe to either of you," I started, slightly agitated. "Mom, you say you want me to stay away from Edward because you're afraid he'll hurt me, but this whole thing seems like an intervention to get me to talk to him. Esme, you let Lizzie mentally damage Edward; we know all the physical damage is already done. He's brilliant, articulate, and so, so, so kind, but get that woman around him and she turns him back into that tortured little boy."

I took a deep breath, convinced I'd just yelled that rant at my mother and Esme. I heard a sob escape Esme, but I was too busy trying to leave without seeing the effects of my words.

"Bella," Mom called for me.

I kept running until I ran into Edward's back as he sat on the porch stairs. I didn't really want to deal with him or my hiding, so I sidestepped him and leaped over the four stairs until I hit the grass. I took off in another sprint, hearing Edward yell out my name.

There was no stopping me though. My destination was Emmett's Jeep and I was getting to it without any obstacles. He stared at me slack jawed as I clambered into the passenger seat.

"Smalls, what the fuck?" he asked in shock.

"Just drive, please?" I choked out.

I felt my bottom lip tremble, but I was trying so hard not to cry. I had four issues. Mom thought Edward would maybe hurt me, Edward had major anger issues, Esme wanted to protect Edward and Lizzie both, and I wanted to so badly talk to my Dad about everything.

Charlie listened and he never judged. He always gave people the benefit of the doubt. I remembered one of the guys from the garage, Waylon, had a lot of problems, but Dad was always there to help him. I had to be six or so and I remember Charlie taking me to the beach. We had been there for a while when Harry called Dad, telling him something that caused us to leave. Mom wasn't picking up her phone, so he took me with him to a motor home community. Back then I didn't know what drunk was, but thinking back on it, Waylon was always kind of smelly and acted real goofy; he spoke funny. He told Dad in the car that his wife wasn't home anymore and that his daughter Sophie, who I went to school with, was gone.

"_Daddy, why was Mr. Waylon crying?" I asked as he tucked me in really good._

"_Well baby, he misses Sophie," he said, running his thumb on my cheek._

"_Why did her Mommy leave with her? I go places with Mommy, but we always come back," I explained._

"_And I'm happy my two girls always come back to me," he chuckled, kissing my forehead._

"_Daddy, you didn't answer my other question," I huffed._

"_Sometimes people lose their way, Bells. Waylon's sick and I'm going to do my best to help him. You'll learn when you're older that when you have friends, people you love, you'll do anything to help them when they're down," he explained._

"_Is it because you've been Mr. Waylon's friend for forever?"_

"_Something like that, kid," he laughed, messing up my hair. "I just want you to remember that if someone you know is in trouble, you can always tell me and I'll do my best to make it better; to help you and them."_

_Edward needs your help Daddy and so do I._

"Bella, the crying is really freaking me out and I can't help you unless you tell me what is wrong," Emmett pleaded and I realized he had pulled over.

I gave Em the abridged version of everything that happened after he left on Saturday.

"Masen's dad beat him? That's why he's deaf?" Emmett breathed sharply. "Holy shit, who does that to their own child?"

"Apparently Eddie Masen," I sniffled.

"His mom just let that shit happen? Was she involved?"

"Edward only said his father hit him, nothing about his mother," I answered.

"And you're mad at Esme for letting her see him?"

"She said it was for Lizzie's sobriety," I explained. "But the woman just hurts Edward every time she's around. She brings back bad memories…" I trailed off with a whimper. "It's like I can't be near him because I don't know how to take away his pain."

The cycle seemed to be endless with him. Why couldn't Esme see that? Edward deserved to be a normal seventeen-year-old guy, with no worries except for his upcoming history quiz this week.

Once my negative thoughts passed, I realized Emmett was hugging me tightly while trying to comfort me.

"I have an idea how to help Masen control his anger issues. Do you think I can talk to Dr. Cullen?" Emmett asked, pulling away.

"Uh… yeah, I'm sure Carlisle would help," I nodded slowly, curious about what Emmett wanted to suggest.

"We're going to be late," he sighed. "Are you ready to head to school or do you want me to take you back?"

"No, definitely school," I whispered, wiping my tears away.

When we reached the school, I noticed Rosalie's car wasn't in the parking lot and the Triad was nowhere in sight. Emmett and I sat at our old table much to Jessica's chagrin. The guys didn't dare speak out of line when Em was around. I think it was out of sheer fear of him and his hulking figure.

"Bella, I really like your hair today," Angela complimented, as I tore into my pizza.

"Didn't do much to it except wake up with it like this," I mumbled around the food in my mouth.

She nodded shyly taking a bite of her apple.

"Where's Edward today?" Ang asked quietly so Jessica's nebby nose wouldn't hear.

"I guess he stayed home," I shrugged because I didn't want anyone to know he probably stayed home because of me.

She took my answer as a sign to back off, which she did. I felt bad because I knew Angela was far from being like Jessica and Lauren. I was a crappy person. I should have at least spoken to him and now he probably hated me.

"Me and my Mom are going to Port Angeles this weekend. Would you maybe want to come?" she asked before pausing. "If not that's totally okay too."

I felt Em nudge my side, giving me a nod to encourage me.

"Sure I would love to go, but let me ask my Mom," I explained. "We kind of had a rough weekend I need to see if… I'll ask her."

"If it helps, she can talk to my Mom," Angela offered, pushing her glasses up her nose.

"Yeah, that might work."

After lunch, I sort of went through the motions of the rest of the day. Emmett asked me for the millionth time if I wanted him to come in, but I brushed him off. Gram was at work and the other car wasn't home so I assumed Mom had gone somewhere.

It was raining, so with my goodbye to Emmett, I hopped out of the Jeep and dashed across the yard as he pulled out of the driveway. That's when I heard the sneeze from the side of the house. I walked around and saw a drenched Edward sitting on the porch steps. His eyes were super glassy and I was sure it wasn't from the rain. The wet weed stench rolling off him told me exactly what it was from.

He was stoned and looking right at me.

"Bella," he stood shaking.

I shook my head taking his good hand in mine, noticing the other one had a cast on it and led him into our house.

"Anyone home," I called through the house.

No one answered me, so my earlier observation was right. I pulled him further into the house, shedding his soaked jacket in the hallway. I saw a note taped to the mirror by the door.

_Phil's office assistant went into labor. Went to his office to help him out. I didn't forget about this morning so we're still going to have a talk. I won't be home until seven. – Love you, Mom!_

I sighed; it was only three. I heard the sneeze again. I shimmied out of my coat glaring at him.

"How long where you sitting out there?" I asked, throwing my hands on my hips.

He answered by shrugging sheepishly. His lips were purple and that definitely wasn't good. When I was sick and had the chills, Mom would always force me into a hot bath. I for sure wasn't going to get into a hot bath with Edward. Maybe I could get him to take a shower.

Edward was watching me carefully as I pointed up the stairs reaching for his good hand again. He followed as I guided us into the bathroom. I stopped at the hall closet grabbing a few towels. He raised an eyebrow as I shut and locked the door.

I paid him no mind though and brushed past him to turn on the hot water. He leaned casually against the sink when I turned around. He was still shivering really badly. I brought my fingers to the edges of his unbuttoned flannel, pushing the sleeves down his arms. Once I threw it on the floor, Edward ripped his t-shirt over his head. He urgently started on the button and zipper of his pants, pulling them off. It was then he tried taking off his boxers, but my hand stopped his movements.

We weren't ready for that, especially with everything that happened. I shook my head giving him a simple no.

"Bella," he groaned, inching my t-shirt up.

Maybe we could go in there in just our underwear. They cover as much as swimsuits do. I nodded, letting him take my t-shirt off. He tugged at my jeans, getting them off in one pull. Now I was standing in my training bra and heart panties in front of Edward.

I ignored his leering and pulled away to adjust the water temperature. He grabbed my hips, pressing into my bottom. I definitely felt him, this was turning out to be a really bad idea. I stepped into the shower because he was freezing and I was convinced he was going to get hypothermia.

When I turned around to face him, he attached his lips to mine. The kiss was gentle like all the other ones, but something was very different.

"Mmm, Edward," I mumbled against his lips, placing my hand against his chest.

He stopped, taking a step back and gave me a lazy grin before pulling the elastic band of my panties back. Edward peeked, making my stomach tingle. I squeezed his shoulder, looking up at his towering figure.

"We can't," I insisted, watching his face fall.

"I love you," his familiar muffled voice said.

"I'm not ready for sex," I whisper-yelled, hoping he understood.

"Not sex, but other things," he explained, lifting me up to press me against the tiled wall.

The tent in his boxers pressed firmly against me causing me to moan. This was like nothing I'd ever felt. I started to feel his fingers sneak in… near…my God. He was touching me where I'd never been touched before.

This wasn't a good idea because we had to talk and he was touching… his finger slipped inside.

"Edward," I groaned, slightly biting his shoulder.

That caused him to pause and I took that as an opportunity to stop. His casted hand was holding my bottom up so I lightly touched the wrist that had the fingers attached to me... in me.

"Bella?" he slowly withdrew his index finger, staring at me.

"I'm not ready for that," I said, wiping the pelting warm water from my face.

"You don't want me?" he frowned, stepping back.

I grabbed for his shoulders, moving him closer. I placed his hand over my heart and covered it with both my hands.

"Yours," was all I said as he watched me. "We need to talk first."

His green eyes were piercing me; I didn't want him thinking he wasn't wanted or that I didn't have the same feelings that he had for me. Everything was so scary and we were young. I never had any guy care for me the way Edward had, but I also knew he was a teenage boy. They were obsessed with sex, maybe they didn't think right when they saw boobs or lady land.

As he helped me set my feet down, my legs brushed against his boner, causing him to hiss. I cupped his face giving him a sincere kiss of apology. While we kissed, his fingers found the edge of my bra. I knew he was silently asking to catch a glance. I didn't get why he was so eager to see them again because I was almost as flat as he was. I had little curve to my breasts and could fill my A cups proudly.

"Please?" he asked sweetly.

Fine, whatever. I unhooked the back of my bra, flinging it out of the shower. I looked anywhere, but at him. Other than our first meeting, no other boy had seen me this exposed. I felt really insecure.

Edward caught my chin, steadying me to place a tender kiss on my lips. I deepened the kiss, moaning into his mouth when his thumb brushed my nipple.

"Bella?" Gram called, knocking on the door.

**A/N: Eek! Yeah I left it there… As always tell me your thoughts! I have to say I really like that Emmett kid! Huge thanks to my betas Dolphin62598 and rainydays23 they really are a great help!**


	13. Chapter 13

_Fine, whatever. I unhooked the back of my bra, flinging it out of the shower. I looked anywhere, but at him. Other than our first meeting, no other boy had seen me this exposed. I felt really insecure._

_Edward caught my chin, steadying me to place a tender kiss on my lips. I deepened the kiss, moaning into his mouth when his thumb brushed my nipple. _

"_Bella?" Gram called, knocking on the door._

**BPOV**

Oh. My. God.

I froze hearing Gram's voice outside in the hall. Then Edward's mouth latched on to my nipple. I let my fingers weave into his hair, holding the back of his head to me.

"Ummm," I moaned. "Yeah?"

"Joy let me leave early," she explained casually, completely oblivious to the boy attached to my boob. "The store was dead. I think due to the weather."

"Oh-hhh," I stammered, as Edward let go and started to move down my body until he was knelling in front of me.

What could he possibly be doing from down there?

"I was going to go to the store. Do you want to come with?" Gram asked.

I was distracted though because Edward started to slide my wet panties down my legs. I went to stop him, but he just smiled up at me shaking his head.

"Bella?" she called again.

His mouth… Oh. God. His. Mouth. Was. On. Me.

My head hit the tile behind me with a thud.

"Sweetie, are you okay?"

"I… sorry I…" I panted. "I almost fell, I'll stay here."

"Alright, I'll be home in a bit," she called cheerfully.

"Kay," I trailed off, looking down.

Edward's face was buried and I felt him. Dear God, did I feel him. My hand tightened in his hair as he chuckled against me. I just felt… warm and so good. It felt like we were like this for minutes, hours.

"I…oh…Jesus, Ed…ward," I squeaked, feeling some kind of release.

I closed my eyes, slumping against the wall. Literally, I saw stars or at least the blurry spots when you rub your eyes. What did he just do? I'm pretty sure it was kind of like sex or least considered it.

He carefully stood, gauging my reaction I think. His green eyes searched for something, anything. That had never happened to me before and I was still standing very naked in front of him.

"What was that?" I asked quietly, hoping he understood.

"An orgasm," he answered, cupping my cheek.

Well, he was blunt.

"I said no sex," I groaned, shutting my eyes again.

His lips gently kissed mine once, twice, three times until I opened them.

"Technically not sex," he shrugged.

I sighed, choosing not to say anything. I shut the water off and hurried out the shower as I reached for a towel. Edward's arm wrapped around my waist and halted all my movements.

"I wanted you to feel good, Bella," he murmured in my ear.

I turned in is arms pulling myself a little closer trying to hide my body. I wasn't a nudist or anything and it felt so weird being naked in front of him. He looked amazing in just his briefs clinging to him. Edward probably looked glorious naked compared to me. The bulge in his shorts definitely led me to believe he had a lot going on down there. It would hurt probably, like excruciating pain because he was so big.

"Gram was out in the hall," I informed him, nodding to the door.

His eyes widened. "Still?" he asked horrified.

"No she left… went to the store," I frowned, shaking my head. "Can we please put clothes on?"

Sighing, Edward took my towel from my hand, wrapping it around me. "You're beautiful."

I blushed, feeling the heat fill my cheeks. After gathering all my bearings, I realized we neither one of us had dry clothes with us in the bathroom_._ Just great.

"You have to be totally alert," I explained, opening the door.

He cupped his ear like a smart ass, which caused me to glare. I was only trying to make sure we to weren't caught walking around naked with towels wrapped around us. It would only make our entire situation worse. They would probably insert a pole or something between us to keep us distanced.

He stuck his hand out, rubbing his fingers gently between the crease of my brow."I'm sorry," he grumbled. "I have nothing to wear."

"My mom has some of my Dad's clothes packed away," I explained, reaching into the closet.

I dug around in the bin she kept in there that had all of Dad's clothes. He had been gone for three months and his scent still lingered on the clothing. I sighed, grabbing a t-shirt and sweats.

"Are you sure?" he asked hesitantly.

"Yeah," I nodded.

I watched him slide the shirt over his head, but when it came to the pants, he pulled his soaked briefs down. Oh. My. God. He would definitely hurt me if we ever did it. He was so long and very thick. My hand twitched at my side; I kind of really wanted to touch him.

Edward must have not noticed my blatant gawking, since he tugged the sweat pants on. They were short on him seeing as the cuffs hugged his calves. I sighed, shuffling around the room to get my clothes. I chose my usual t-shirt and shorts. I, unlike Edward, I put boy shorts on under my shorts.

"No bra?" Edward asked, giving me a smirk.

"Like you can notice," I said, rolling my eyes.

To prove his point, his hands snuck under my shirt, brushing his thumbs over my nipples. That resulted in me falling against him a bit.

"You're perfect," he told me before capturing my lips with his.

"We need to talk," I mumbled against his lips, knowing he had no clue what I just said.

He pulled back, looking down at me curiously.

"Talking, that's what we need to do," I repeated, moving backwards towards my bed.

"Talking," he frowned, sitting next to me.

"I'm sorry," I signed because I knew how to say that and I wanted him to know that I was. "I shouldn't have ignored you, but you scared me the other night. You beating the crap out of the wall was not normal and I can't understand why your aunt lets Elizabeth around you. I just don't get it."

Edward's eyes never left my lips. I knew he was paying attention to every word I had to say. He took a deep breath before saying what he had to say.

"Carlisle told Esme he didn't like Lizzie visiting me. He told her it wasn't healthy for me. In order for me to not live in constant remembrance of everything that has happened, she needs to not be in my life," he explained. "I want to forget."

"I make you forget?"

"I know when I said I loved you, you brushed it off, but I do love you. Bella, you make me want to be better and actually want to try. I don't feel like a freak when I'm with you," he sighed.

I sat up on my knee, cupping his bearded face and kissed him with everything I had. Edward Masen said he loved me and to be truthfully honest, I loved him so much. His hands found my butt and his casted hand felt weird there, causing me to giggle.

"What?"

"I love you, too," I declared shyly.

I had never told a boy I liked or loved him before. This moment felt monumental and I had this gut feeling that Edward would be the only guy I ever said this to. He kissed me again, deepening it as I straddled him. We were lucky to not be caught by Gram once and I didn't want to chance it again. I sat down on his thighs as I broke the kiss.

"Gram will be home soon," I explained, my hands found the hair at the nape of his neck.

His hair was wet, shoot. If Gram saw this, would she put it together?

"What?" Edward smiled.

"Your hair is wet, come on," I said, climbing off him.

I took his good hand dragging me behind him back to the bathroom. I sat him on the closed toilet seat as I dug around for my blow dryer. When I found it, I turned around to see how terrified my boyfriend looked.

"What are going to do with that?" he asked.

"I am going to dry you hair quick," I shrugged.

I noticed as I turned it on that his hair was really curly wet and also very thick. It was a lot like mine. I could never fully dry my hair with the dryer or it would be all poofy. Would Edward's be the same way?

"Bella," he whined, or I guess it was meant to be a whine, as I started to dry it.

Once I was finished, I found a big poofy mess sitting on top his head.

"Never again," he scowled.

"I'm sorry," I giggled before kissing him quick.

"Bella?" Gram called from downstairs.

"Yeah, Gram?" I shouted back, shoving my blow dryer back under the sink.

"Help me put these things away?"

I reached for Edward's hand again, trailing him behind me until we were in the kitchen.

"I recruited some help," I said, grabbing a bag off the table.

Edward picked up the other bag and helped me empty it. Gram looked a little surprised to see him, but said nothing. She did smile at us and patted Edward's cheek when we were finished?

"Are you staying for dinner?" she asked him and he nodded. "Your Mom is helping out Phil, Bella."

"I am aware; she left a note."

I sat at the table with Edward as Gram moved around the kitchen, making her famous lasagna.

"I think it will be good for her," Gram said. "She gets to get out of the house and keep herself busy."

"She just misses. Daddy," I commented.

That was why she didn't go anywhere. I knew cars made he kind of nervous too. She'll ride in one, but if there are any signs of trouble she hesitates. The fear of a break down is why she's not a fan of a car.

"Your father wouldn't want to see her like this. It would hurt him if he did," she sighed shaking her head.

It was true Dad would be absolutely heartbroken if he saw her like this. Edward played with my fingers as Gram and I talked. Carlisle knocked on the back door right before we began to eat.

"Good, he's here," he sounded relieved.

Gram shot Carlisle a questioning look.

"The school called Esme and said he didn't show up. We were stuck in surgeries all day today. Es figured he stayed home, but when I got home I couldn't find him…" Carlisle trailed off giving him a glare.

"I wasn't feeling well," Edward said as he signed, right before he shoved a pile of cheesy lasagna goodness in his mouth.

"Uh huh, right," Carlisle scoffed.

"Would you like to join us?" Gram offered.

"Really Marie, I wouldn't want to impose," he said sweetly, but I could see that he wanted to stay.

"Mmmm," Edward said as he taunted Carlisle.

"I insist," Gram laughed, getting another plate.

We ate our food and I learned how charming Carlisle was. He was even a pretty great storyteller. Not to mention it was hilarious to see Gram fuss all over him. I could only wonder if he was this charismatic as a teenager and if Gram was like this with him back then.

"Hey I wanted to tell you, I'm in your corner, B," Carlisle said as he helped me clear the table.

"Uh?"

"Lizzie has no business seeing Edward and I have told Esme that time and time again, but Es has that great hope that her sister will see all the wrong she has done to that boy. She doesn't want them both suffering."

"Well Edward is suffering," I snapped.

"And I see it too, kiddo," he said gently. "Lizzie left this morning after she and Esme got into it. Edward is like a carbon copy of Eddie. I saw the pictures and the only reason I believed it wasn't our Edward was because of the blazer and skinny tie get up he was wearing. It screamed prep school douche bag," he joked, rolling his eyes.

"Edward can't be hurt anymore. He needs to move on."

"I agree and trust me I'm working on it," he assured.

"My friend Emmett wanted to talk to you. He said he might be able to help with Edward's anger issues."

"I'm all for help."

"Good, I'll bring him over to talk to you," I grinned.

Maybe things would get better for Edward now. He deserved to be happy and I wanted to be happy too.

**A/N: Sorry this has taken forever and a day to get out, but me and my betas had a busy week. Warning these crazy kid will be in high school for only a couple more chapters and then there will be a time jump. I have a plan and if all goes according to that plan you all should be pleased… I'm hoping! This chapter was beta'd by the amazing Dolphin62598 and rainydays23. I appreciate them taking the time out of their busy schedules to read and help!**


	14. Chapter 14

**BPOV**

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" I asked Carlisle as we watched Emmett taunt Edward with a weight bag.

I shifted nervously, starting to rethink Emmett's plan to give Edward some anger management help. Somehow Carlisle believed this whole plan was a good thing and for some reason I had been roped into it as well. Here I stood in yoga shorts and a sports bra waiting for Emmett to go through this workout before we went to the yoga class Mom just started teaching at the gym.

"At least he's hitting a bag instead of someone's face or the wall," he shrugged.

"I'm glad you're the adult in Edward's life," I said dryly, watching Edward pound into the bag.

"Don't forget that this adult got you an iPad, which you love, and this fancy gym membership for Christmas," he nudged me.

"The iPad was too much," I mumbled.

But it was pretty great and he also got one for Edward. All through break, when we weren't with each other, we were on them talking. It was a good distraction too I guess. It had been rough for Mom and I this holiday season; it was our first without Dad. She'd finally given in and decided to go to grief meetings at the church with Phil.

Lost in my own thoughts, I didn't notice Edward make his way over to us. He was all sweaty and smiley. Not to mention he looked very hot in his basketball shorts and sleeveless Under Armor shirt.

"Mmm," he said against my lips as he lifted me up, wrapping his arms tightly around me.

"Okay, we're in a public place and that is not very acceptable public behavior," Carlisle warned, pulling on Edward's shoulder.

Once he set me back down, I grinned up at him. _I love you, _I signed.

_I love you too_, he signed back.

"You know it's kind of rude when you guys do that," Emmett huffed.

Emmett had been trying to learn ASL for the past month, but was having trouble catching on. I tried to talk more when he was with us, but Edward liked to sign because he wanted to irritate Em. They had a very love hate relationship, where one would annoy the other just for the hell of it.

"Calm down," I told Em.

"Yeah, calm down," Edward goaded, shaking Emmett's shoulders as he passed.

I followed him as we walked down the hall to Mom's class. Part of Renee's grief counseling had helped her want to start moving on. She now taught Bikram Yoga, also known as hot yoga, five days a week, just like she'd done before we left Florida. I could see little changes in her; she was smiling more, which made me feel better. If she could be happy, then I knew that it was all right for me to start.

"My favorite students," Mom grinned, placing her last mat down.

Edward waved, taking his usual spot in the front of the room. I took the spot next to him while Mom handed us our water bottles.

"God, it's too hot for this," Carlisle groaned, coming into the room.

"I'm going to die," Emmett whined.

"You two out," Mom sighed. "Edward and Bella I can handle, but an hour with you guys might drive me crazy."

"Fine we can see when we're not wanted," Carlisle sniffed. "Weights?"

"Sure," Emmett shrugged.

Edward looked over his shoulder and shook his head as they left. He picked up my hand as we waited for the rest of Mom's class. Slowly, ten women of all ages began to trickle in, each one eyeing Edward with a glazed look in their eyes.

The damn hockey beard made him look way older than seventeen and Mom's class aged from sixteen to forty. It made me uncomfortable that cougars were on the prowl for my boyfriend.

Mom clapped her hands together to get class started. I nudged Edward to get his attention so he could watch Mom's instructions. Every couple of poses I caught Edward smirking at me as he copied. To be honest, I had seen guys do Mom's class before, but Edward appeared to be a natural. He was just so strong and lean. I could also see how relaxed he became throughout the class.

"Nameste," Mom said as she finished our class.

The women kind of gravitated toward us, but Edward being Edward, pulled me into his arms. I was the only girl he saw in the room.

"I'm sweaty," I tried to say, pulling away from him.

"I like you sweaty," he grinned.

And that's what made some of them back away and Mom frowned our way. I placed my fingers over his lips shaking my head at him. He had absolutely no filter and I didn't need Mom knowing that he liked me sweaty or why he'd seen me sweaty.

_We should leave,_ I signed.

_Who are we leaving with?_

_Mom._

"You kiddos ready to go?" Mom asked as she cleaned up.

"Yeah, we should tell Carlisle and Emmett we're leaving though," I told her, taking Edward's hand in mine.

"See you in ten?"

"We'll meet you by the showers," I called.

"In front of!"

Edward followed me until I stopped because we had to talk about what he says in front of others. I knew Mom was going to give me a sex talk and I wouldn't be surprised if we had more adult supervision as a result. Both of our houses gave Edward and I alone time about ninety percent of the time and we used that lack of supervision for _a lot_ of sweaty time.

I still held my virtue and all, even though there were times I questioned myself why I wouldn't let us move to that next step. I wasn't ready and it was very scary. I heard how the girls in school talked about sex and I wanted it to mean something to me.

"You can't say you like me sweaty," I said as I faced him.

"But I do like you sweaty… I like making you sweaty," he smiled, cupping my cheek.

"Well just say it to me. My Mom totally heard you and now you've earned me a sex talk."

"I get those all the time," he snorted.

I already knew this. He had told me about every time Carlisle had sat him down and how he gave him an economy sized box of condoms each of those times. Let's just say his condom supply could last him for months.

"But I don't and they're weird and unnecessary because we're not there yet. When we are, I'll make sure there are birth control and condoms."

He nodded, pulling me close.

"I love you," he said in my hair.

I had to let out a sigh because he truly showed me everyday that he did. Over the holidays when I started to feel down about Dad, Edward would bring me right out of my funk. He'd been a lot more playful and carefree. I think a lot of that had to do with Lizzie not coming around the past few months. She wasn't allowed at the house, but Esme would go and visit with her to make sure she didn't fall off the wagon.

Not that I eavesdropped or anything, but there were a few times I would hear Carlisle and Esme talking about Lizzie. She kept threatening Esme she would leave Port Angeles, saying she had nothing here to live for if she didn't have her son. Carlisle's response was always that she was being melodramatic and just wanted Esme to give in. He also pointed out how much better Edward had been doing.

"Good thing we stopped when we did or these two might be going at it against the wall," Emmett announced.

"You are so crass," I hissed, smacking the back of Em's head as I passed. "I'm hitting the showers. Tell Mom."

I needed a break from their antics. Maybe I just needed to hang around more girls. A half an hour later and I was ready to face the Forks bitter winter weather so we could go home. Carlisle dropped Emmett off at his house and Edward came back with me. Gram had to work late and Mom was waiting for Phil to pick her up, as they had some kind of church thing going on.

"Maybe you two should come with me," Mom frowned as she shrugged her coat on.

"Mrs. Swan people would stare at me," Edward said frankly.

"I think that is your go to excuse," she responded, looking him right in the eye.

He shrugged and went back to fiddling with his laptop.

"Bella, please no sex in the house," she pleaded.

"Mom," I hissed, instantly embarrassed.

I shifted against Edward since I was leaning on him while I watched TV. He looked up from what he was doing questioningly.

"What?"

"Nothing," I shook my head furiously.

"Bella," Mom trailed off.

"Mom, I'm a virgin," I blurted out, feeling absolutely mortified, but also relieved that Edward wasn't paying attention to us.

"Oh…really?" she asked in shock.

"Yes, really. Now can you go? Phil's been sitting out there for a while," I mumbled, jabbing my thumb over my shoulder to where the driveway faced.

I heard her sigh and shuffle out the door. I closed my eyes, trying to feel some kind of calm. After a few minutes I felt Edward's lips on mine and then his hands slip under my shirt. When he started to go for the pants, I opened my eyes.

"Hi," I looked into his bright green eyes.

He didn't say anything, but apparently his fingers were doing the talking for him. I grabbed his wrist, earning me a signature Edward pout.

"We're behaving and I'm keeping my word," I said sternly. "No sexy time activities; I'm a virgin."

"Bella," he groaned into my neck.

I pulled back to look at him and playfully shoved his face away. He huffed, pushing himself to the other side of the couch.

"Where's your laptop?" Edward asked grudgingly with a scowl on his face.

"It's fried."

_Let me see it,_ he signed.

_Why?_

_I'll fix it._

I got off the couch to retrieve my poor computer. Last night it started making weird noises and then the screen started flashing. Mom said she would take me to Port Angeles to see if I could get it fixed, if it wasn't already dead.

I handed it to Edward and he seemed to give it a through inspection. He would tap on the keys and hum every few moments.

"It's your hard drive," he said.

"Okay?"

"I can fix it, but I need to get a few things from my house," he explained.

I nodded as he leaned in and gave me a quick kiss. I sat waiting until he got back with his backpack filled with all the computer techie stuff. It was when he took this itty bitty screwdriver out and started to take my laptop apart that I started to panic.

"Wait," I cried, placing my hands on his.

"What?"

"My Dad bought me that," I frowned.

"I'm going to fix it, Bella," he told me, cocking his head at me.

"Do you know how to fix it though?"

He then looked offended.

"I'm not a fucking moron," he spat.

"I know you're not," I said carefully.

"I can fix it if you let me."

"Alright," I sighed.

I really hoped he knew what he was doing because that was one of the last gifts Charlie had ever given me and I loved it. We didn't have much back in Florida, but my parents made sure I had what I needed for school and what not. I could do was sit and hope Edward didn't damage it beyond repair.

**A/N: Sorry this took so long to get out I didn't realize how busy I was going to be after the holidays. Tell me what you think… I would love to know! This was beta'd as always by the wonderful Dophin62598 and rainydays23. Til next time guys!**


	15. Chapter 15

**BPOV**

"And he built you a new hard drive?" Angela asked me, completely shocked.

Believe me, I was as shocked as she was when I watched Edward the night before as he took apart my computer and reassemble all the techy stuff he had brought with him.

"I swear, he's like some Steve Jobs prodigy Ang," I sighed, shaking my head as we made our way through the lunch line.

"I don't want this to come out the wrong way because now that I know Edward, I know how great he is," she started, pushing up her glasses. "It just seems really weird that he did that. You know, he isn't in deaf education classes that are state required for someone with his need. He's in special ed."

"What?" I glared at her.

"I'm not making fun of him," she hurriedly reassured. "You've been dating him this whole time and didn't notice him going to Mrs. Cope's room for class?"

Thinking about it, I only paid attention to Edward approaching me at various parts of the day and sitting with me at lunch. I knew he had classes on the other side of the building, but I really didn't pay attention to where he went when he walked away from me.

"Really?" I asked stunned.

"I used to volunteer in there and Edward always seemed to have difficulty," she frowned.

"But he's a prodigy," I mumbled.

Edward even checked my trig homework. None of this made sense. We walked to our table and I frowned at my very happy boyfriend as he pulled me down so I could sit on his lap. With a loud smack of his lips on my cheek, he gratefully dug into the pizza I got us.

"Bells, we hitting the gym tonight?" Em asked before downing his Coke.

"My mom doesn't have class tonight so I'm going to say no."

"So, does that mean Ed is still coming or what?"

I looked over my shoulder. Edward's left arm hung loosely around my waist as he used his right hand to feed his face. He was totally checked out of the conversation. I gave him a little nudge, his green eyes meeting mine.

"Are you going with Em later? To the gym?" I asked while I signed.

He glanced at Emmett before nodding.

"There you have your answer," I smiled at Em before digging in to my food.

Halfway through my slice of pizza, Rosalie Hale plopped down in the seat next to us. Even though it was winter, she didn't dress weather appropriate. Her tattered flannel button down had been cut to bare her midriff and her jeans had gaping holes that started from the top of her thighs to her knees. What's the point of even wearing pants?

"This is oh so cozy," she said lazily, flicking her eyes over Edward and I.

Rosalie's voice was a lot like her I guess you could say; soft, feminine, and just all around beautiful. If she didn't have the dreads, I couldn't imagine the impact she would have on the Forks male population. I mean all the guys looked at her, but they tried to act like they didn't.

"Why are you here?" Em asked flatly.

"Silly Emmett, I wasn't asking you that when you slipped inside last night," she cooed.

Angela and I both spit our drinks out at that and Edward finally became aware of our new lunch mate.

"Oh, I forgot Rosalie Hale has to be scandalous. If you're going to be starting shit and talking like that in front of these girls, you're not welcome here," Em said, waving his hand.

"I forgot you sit with the God worshiping Reverend Weber's daughter and little Miss Virgin," she snorted. "Wait, are you still technically a virgin when your boyfriend goes down on you? I mean, I know how thorough Masen can be with his tongue."

I was frozen with her words and just stared at her. Edward lifted me off his lap, sitting me in his now vacant seat. He grabbed her arm and wrenched her from our table. I watched him drag her out of the cafeteria as Emmett came over and kneeled beside me. I didn't even realize I was crying until Em started wiping my tears away. Everyone was whispering and staring at our table. Angela moved over to my other side, wrapping her arm comfortingly around me.

"Rosalie is a bitch, Bells. She was just trying to stir shit up. Her brother is coming home and that means she won't be able to do her own thing anymore," Emmett soothed, rubbing my back.

"How does she know about Edward?" I choked out.

Emmett glanced at Angela, biting his lip.

"I'm not leaving her Emmett, so whatever needs to be said you can say it in front of me," Angela said with determination while squeezing my hand.

"Yeah, but this is between her and Masen," Em sighed.

"Well you obviously know," I glared. "I'll tell Angela anyway, so you might as well spit it out."

"I guess her and Masen like practiced and stuff on one another," he said uncomfortably.

"Ew…" Angela murmured.

"But you said Alice and Edward didn't '_put the plug in the socket_,'" I mocked, quoting Emmett from months ago.

"Listen Bella, I only know what Rosie has told me. She and Edward fooled around before her and I started our thing. I told her I wasn't into messing around with girls who were dicking around with other guys. Masen seemed fine ending whatever in the hell they were doing when I started to hang around her last year," Em shrugged.

So it was okay that Edward and Rosalie fooled around? She obviously told Emmett. They were honest with each other and they just snuck around! Edward claimed to love me, but neglected to tell me how intimate he and Rosalie had been. I mean, I should have been a little clued in because he was excellent at making me feel great.

"I need to… I'm leaving," I stood suddenly.

"I'll drive," Angela said, reaching over to pick up her stuff.

"Yeah, okay," I nodded as I grabbed my bag.

"We still have school," Emmett sighed.

"Right now I don't really care," I snapped, hooking my arm through Angela's.

As we walked through the doors I spotted Edward and Rosalie signing furiously at one another. Edward's fist punched the locker by Rose's head. She didn't even flinch, like it was an everyday occurrence. We really had no choice but to pass them.

"Bella," Edward said, grabbing my arm to stop me.

I glared and he let go like my arm was on fire.

"You're not leaving," he said.

"I am," I frowned, continuing past them with Angela by my side.

"Bella," Edward roared.

"See you can teach a dog new tricks, but who says he doesn't go back to the old ones?" Rosalie called.

"Bella, let's just go back to your house," Angela said softly.

"Okay," I mumbled.

I hated this. Rosalie had kept her distance for the past couple of months. Edward would hangout with her and Alice from time to time, but I had my friends and he had his, which I was cool with. The school had been all abuzz about the infamous triad breaking up. I also knew Emmett had been kind of seeing her again. He wouldn't talk about it, though I would see random pieces of tattered cloth around his room. Never underwear or anything like that because I'm pretty sure she didn't believe in bras.

"Bella?" Angela asked once we got to her car.

"Yeah?"

"Uh, do you want to talk about what Rosalie said?" she asked nervously.

"I've never slept with him," I admitted quietly.

"You know, um… Ben and I do stuff, but we don't _do stuff_," she whispered.

I let out a breath, not really comfortable talking about what I do and don't do, but I guess it would be nice to have someone to talk to about this kind of stuff.

"Are we really going to talk about this?" I asked cautiously.

"I'm here if you need to talk," she shrugged. "I've spent the last two years hearing Jessica and Lauren go on about their escapades. Nothing can shock me."

"I don't know about escapades. We don't do a lot just…" I paused. "Sometimes we shower together if no one is around and we touch and stuff, but don't go past that."

"Oh me and Ben too, but we don't shower together," she blushed, pushing her glasses up.

"I should have known Edward had practice or whatever because he like knows…" I started and could feel the heat rise to my face.

"Ben fumbles a lot," she frowned.

"That sucks." Edward never, and I mean never, fumbles.

He goes for the gold or whatever.

"Are you okay? I mean, I see the way Edward looks at you and you can see how much he loves you."

"He should have maybe told me about Rosalie. I kind of figured as much with the stunt they pulled a couple months back. I guess it just hurts. He's my first everything, you know?"

"Yeah, I get it. Ben for me too. If he had been with other girls I think I would have liked to know."

I nodded while thinking about a lot of things. Did Edward have any ounce of feelings for her when he did those things? Did he compare us? Taste, technique, scent, what have you.

"Um, are you waiting for marriage?" I asked suddenly.

"I know my dad's a minister and all, but to contrary belief I have my own views on marriage and sex before marriage," she said, rolling her big brown eyes.

"Which are?" I prompted.

"I know Ben loves me and appreciates me. He's in my youth group and he hears the same things I do about sex. None of it's really encouraging, but I think we're waiting for different reasons than them. We want to wait until we're older, maybe senior year or at least before college. I mean we're in eleventh grade for goodness sake. Sex just seems like a major step and you have no idea how many pregnancy scares I've heard in the bathrooms."

"I think I agree with you. I'm not quite ready yet. For me it is a when it happens, it will happen sort of thing. He's the first guy to show any interest in me, so it's kind of overwhelming at times," I admitted.

"You should never let anyone pressure you, Bella. Do what you feel is right," she encouraged.

"Thanks, for listening, Ang," I smiled, reaching over to hug her.

"No problem. I'm here for you anytime," she grinned.

With that we pulled out of the parking lot and journeyed to my house. Phil's truck was parked outside, which was weird, and I wasn't sure why he would be here in the middle of the day.

"Phil seems to be here." I said confused.

"Emmett's dad?"

"Yeah."

"I can go back to school if you want. My parents might not like that I'm skipping," she offered.

"It's okay. I should probably go in by myself since those two have been really close lately," I said, waggling my eyebrows.

"Do you think they're dating?"

"One thing at a time for me to deal with today. I like Phil, but I don't think Renee is even there yet. My dad's only been gone for about four months. It's still too fresh."

"I understand," she smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"For sure."

Getting out of Angela's car, I was slightly nervous as to what I was walking into. It was clear to all of us that Phil adored my mom and he had quickly become her rock. I knew dad wouldn't have wanted her to be alone and sad.

I opened the door and heard voices in the kitchen and I definitely heard mom's giggle. I made my way into the kitchen where Phil was under the sink and mom was handing him tools.

"What are you doing home?" she frowned.

"I had a migraine," I lied.

She knew I got them from time to time so it was my go to lie when I didn't want to deal with things that bothered me.

"How did you get home?" she asked suspiciously.

"Angela Webber."

"Jeez Nee, you should get a job down at the station, " Phil teased, sitting up. "How goes it, kiddo?"

"It goes as good as a migraine goes," I replied.

"Those are pretty nasty. I used to get them all the time."

"So, the sink's broke?" I asked, peeking around them.

Mom's face looked heartbroken and Phil stood to squeeze her hand in his. Even though I heard the giggles before coming in, I just noticed she had been crying.

"My ring fell off while I was doing the dishes this morning," she rasped, using her other hand to hold Phil's hand in both of hers.

"Did you get it out?" I croaked, the lump in my throat growing.

Phil shook his head sadly and Mom looked like she was on a verge of a breakdown. Phil pulled her into his arms, squeezing her a bit.

"It's okay, you tried," she whimpered into his shoulder.

"Get over here," he mouthed to me.

I listened and wrapped my arms around my mother. Phil pulled out of the hug, messing up my hair.

"I'm going to make some tea," he declared, going to the kettle on the stove.

For the rest of the afternoon, I balanced helping Phil take care of mom and pretending I needed to lie down. Around three o'clock my phone buzzed.

_Emmett._

**I kidnapped Masen. Asshole even tried punching me. We're going to the gym and the good doctor is meeting us there so he shall behave… I hope. All good in the hood? ~ Em**

**I'm really confused. ~ B**

**Well either be pissed at him or not. Rosie was being a bitch, she wanted you pissed at him. Don't give her what she wants. The boy's got it bad for you, yo! ~ Em**

**Tell him I'm home for the rest of the evening, that is all. ~B**

**Real cryptic, Smalls. ~Em**

I laid on my bed, trying to figure out all of my emotions. I wasn't really lying about the migraine because I was pretty sure I was definitely experiencing one now. If only an idea of how to deal with the all the new information I had learned about Edward and Rosalie's relationship would come on as strongly, I would be in business.

**A/N: This should clear up some questions… As always I'd love to know what your thinking so leave me a review! The awesome Dolphin62598 and rainydays23 beta'd this! Huge thanks to them!**


	16. Chapter 16

**BPOV**

I felt his fingers tracing my face before I opened my eyes. He was always so gentle with me, it was something that never ceased to amaze me. Slowly I opened my eyes, taking in the image of Edward. His hair looked wet and his face was just miserable.

"I woke you," he frowned.

"I needed to wake up anyway. What time is it?"

He glanced down at his watch. "A little after six."

"Your hair is damp," I said, running my fingers through his locks.

"Emmett took me to the gym after school," he explained.

I nodded, feeling the remains of my headache. The afternoon's events started flooding my mind. If only I could be ignorant to all of what Rosalie spewed, but unfortunately I wanted the truth. Did he have any feelings for her? Was he ever involved with Alice as well? These were the burning questions and, like it or not, I needed the answers.

"We need to talk," I sighed, shifting a bit so I was resting against my headboard.

"I know," he replied as he positioned himself in front of me.

"So you and Rosalie?" I began.

Edward cringed, taking my hands in his. His thumbs rubbed against my knuckles, kind of making me want to give in and crawl into his lap. But no, I couldn't do that. We needed to get through this because I didn't want Rosalie looming over her heads anymore. For some reason, she didn't like me even though she could clearly see how happy we were. Since I'd had time to mull all of this over in my head, I knew some things were obvious. There was jealousy, but I wasn't sure if it was over Emmett or Edward. She obviously was hurt and wanted me right there, suffering with her.

"Before Emmett… Rosalie and I would do… things. I was curious; no girl would even come near me. The good people of Forks see me as a freak. She is my friend and a girl," he explained in his usual soft, muffled tone.

"I'm a girl and I don't latch my mouth on… you know," I gestured to his crotch, "just because I'm curious or bored or whatever."

"Bella, it was stupid I know. We haven't been like that for almost two years. I promise you, I have and never will have feelings like that for Rose. We were just experimenting."

I let what he said turn over in my mind. He was right. That had happened way before we did, but that didn't mean it still didn't hurt.

"What about Alice?"

He shook his head vehemently. I felt a sudden charge of relief hit me. I guess I just didn't understand why she chose to start all of this drama now. Edward's hand cupped my face as his thumb lightly brushed the apple of my cheek. He was so sweet like that. Tentative. Young. Hopeful. My hand covered his, giving me his full attention.

"Why now? I mean, why bring all of this up now?"

"Her brother is coming home for leave from Iraq," he answered. "With her grandfather she doesn't really have rules, but Jasper has a lot of rules."

I frowned, still wondering how that had anything to do with our situation. I remembered Emmett saying she was acting out because of her home life.

"She was out to hurt me."

"Rose is out to hurt everyone when she is hurting," he explained, looking down at me for a second before kissing my forehead, my cheek, and my lips.

I sighed and ran my hand through his hair. I loved Edward's hair. I never thought a boy's hair could feel so silky.

"I love you Bella and I promise no secrets," he said, pulling away.

"I love you too. No secrets," I murmured as he brought his lips to mine.

It could have been minutes but it felt like we lay in my bed for hours, just touching and kissing. I sighed as he held me in his arms, wanting this moment to last as long as possible. To be honest, being this in love with him could have just been my teenage hormones, but I knew that I would be spending my future with him. Maybe that's why Rosalie disliked me so much. She saw our love and was jealous.

The next day at school, things were a little… weird. I crawled my way into Emmett's jeep to go to school and one look at him revealed the shiner he was wearing.

"What happened to you?"

"Well, Edward says he missed the punching bag, but I think he meant to hit me," he shrugged. "I declared it an accident to my Pops and the good doc."

"He shouldn't be hitting you," I frowned as I buckled my seatbelt.

"Are things good now, since yesterday?" Em asked, changing the subject.

"I guess, I mean we talked and I believe him when he says he only loves me. Before he left last night he even offered to cut all ties to Rose," I finished quietly.

"What did you say?"

"I didn't want him shutting his friends out because of me. I have you and Angela and you guys get me, he should… he needs his own people, other than me that get him too," I explained.

"You're good people, Smalls," he grinned while ruffling my hair.

We were quiet the rest of the ride to school, but before we got out of the Jeep I grabbed Em's arm.

"What about you, Emmett?"

"What about me?"

"Are you in love?"

"Between me and you I am, but that doesn't matter. Rose wants us to be a secret and now I'm starting to sound like a total chick," he whined.

"Continue," I ordered.

"I don't know why I love her, I just do. When it's just us she's so warm and girly. There's no guard up or defenses. Her bitch act is a total sham."

"I don't get it, but I guess my advice to you is to follow your heart. And I am so not mocking you right now so shut it," I finished, quickly seeing the glare in his eyes.

We really didn't get to finish our conversation due to Edward practically taking me out of the Jeep. His grin was infectious.

"Hi," he said, kissing me briefly but somehow still leaving me breathless.

"Hey."

Edward took my hand in his as we walked to my locker, kissing my knuckles every so often. A lot of people stared, like always, and when Edward walked me to homeroom, I realized that I didn't even ask him about his classes.

"Isabella," Rose said lazily, taking her seat next to me.

I looked over at her waiting for her to go on. She sat in her seat with such ease; she was also high off her rocker. I rolled my eyes at her.

"I'm suppose' to apologize," she trailed off, slurring as her glazy blue eyes just stared at me.

"Okay," I started hesitantly. "Who's making you?"

"Ed says we'll quit hangin' or whatever… if I don't stop my shit," she holds her hands up. "I'm stoppin'. Ed's cool people," she finished with a shrug.

"That's the only reason you're apologizing? You haven't even said you were sorry. Do you even know what you're sorry for?"

"Girl, chill," she sighed, closing her eyes. "I'm sorry for being a bitch to you, but you got to see it from all perspectives. You have two of my boys diggin' on you. Ed that's fine, he's yours, but Emmett is not cool."

"Why is Emmett not cool to _dig _on?" I pushed. Maybe I could get her to admit her feelings for him.

"He just… is. Leave it," she dismissed, pulling at the fabric of her cropped t-shirt.

"No, Emmett's my friend just like Edward is yours. So it's fair that I can talk to Em too," I defended.

"Leave it," she repeated.

"Well I'm just saying I'm not going to quit being friends with Emmett," I said putting that out there.

"Annnnnnd my buzz is killed…"

The rest of class we avoided talking to each other and Rosalie didn't look as relaxed as she did when she arrived. She just glared at her desk, drawing in her notebook. Once the bell rang, my day moved to a progressively fast pace.

With every class change and the way Edward appeared to walk me to my next class, I kept reminding myself that we had to talk about his classes. Right before lunch in study hall, an idea popped into my mind.

I made sure to get to the cafeteria a little early so I could put my plan into motion. Taking my trig book out, I set up my station for homework.

"Uh, what are you doing?" Angela asked as she set her tray down.

"My trig," I shrugged.

"You're good, Swan. You're good," she smiled shaking her head.

After a few minutes, I felt a light tug on my hair.

_Homework? _Edward signed with a confused look.

"I was having trouble doing it last night," I explained.

It was a lie and I knew it. My actual homework was in the back of my notebook. I wanted everyone to see how smart he really is. Edward sat down beside me, scooting his chair as close as he could.

He grabbed my pencil, skimming over the problem I was _working_ on. He tapped my notebook to make sure he had my attention. I watched him sketch out a very detailed step-by-step process. When I glanced over to Angela, I saw her watching him with wide eyes.

"This is how you do the last three problems," Edward explained, showing me his answer.

"Thank you," I smiled, pecking his lips quickly.

"Fuck," Emmett whistled for his seat across us. "He's like Matt Damon or some shit."

Thank God, Edward couldn't hear him. Ben nodded in agreement, looking like he was in awe just like Em. Edward was focused on my notebook and I shook my head at Emmett to drop it.

The rest of lunch pretty much consisted of Edward trying to teach me my trig and he was so freaking sweet and patient with me. It made me feel absolutely guilty for lying about my homework.

"He's needs to leave Mrs. Cope's class," Angela said seriously.

I nodded, but wasn't exactly sure how to go about doing that. Carlisle and Esme had to know Edward was brilliant this whole time. There's no way they couldn't.

Towards the end of lunch, Edward smiled at me and asked if I understood my trig any better. I smiled back, telling him I did. He looked so happy, which was completely the opposite of how he was yesterday at this time. With a couple of kisses, he walked me to class before heading back to Mrs. Cope's room.

My last weird occurrence for the day happened when I got home from school. As usual, no one was home and I waited for Edward to get done with his gym time with Em. Not even ten minutes after I placed my bag on the floor, a knock sounded at the door.

When I opened the door, I was met with Alice Brandon standing on my porch, but it wasn't the girl I knew. Gone was her standard Goth garb. Instead, I felt like I was looking at an Abercrombie Kids model. She was wearing a puffy black North Face coat unzipped, making it easy to see her pale pink polo. Her usually black parachute pants were replaced with dark cuffed skinny jeans completed with gray suede ballet flats. Last but not least, she was missing her heavy makeup, looking completely fresh faced. I could even see freckles dusting her face. The only thing recognizable on Alice was her short black hair.

"Alice?" I said carefully.

"I need your help," she finished, letting out an exasperated sigh.

"Okay."

"You know how I said Rose's brother was my boyfriend?" I nodded. "Well… I kinda lied."

"Okay," I said slowly.

"I need your help to make Jasper my boyfriend," she mumbled.

"My help?"

"Well, Edward's your boyfriend and he loves you. I mean really loves you, so you must be doing something right," she shrugged.

"Wait, isn't Rosalie's brother older?"

"You can not put an age on true love," she declared.

Everyone at Forks High thought the triad were these badass kids, but in actuality they're all just kids. Their maturity, disinterest, and coldness were all a façade.

**A/N: I feel like I'm sounding like a broken record… Again RL got in the way of this being updated. One of my friends was in a pretty bad car accident last week and I spent most of my time trying to be there for him. He's kind of what Family of Perfection and Unconventional's Edwards were based on. They are definitely his personality traits… Again sorry for the delay. Tell me what you think… time jump will happen in maybe two or three chapters. My betas as always are Dolphin62598 and rainydays23, they're both great and I appreciate their help!**


	17. Chapter 17

**EPOV**

I sat against the headboard of her bed as I watched Bella do her homework, her bare feet moved back and forth beside me as she listened to her iPod. I had to smile at her carefree nature while she worked.

Bella was a lot of things, but to me she would always be the love of my life. Every time I saw her lips say I love you, I knew she meant it. Though I would never hear her say it, I knew she meant it. When I was a kid, I'd heard Lizzie say those three words to Eddie every day, but I don't think she knew what they meant or represented.

I knew. As I watched Bella, I didn't need her to say those three words to know that I would always be in her heart and she would always be in mine. Jesus, maybe Emmett was right. I'm a complete fucking lovesick fool.

Bella's head was bopping to whatever she was listening to while she studied. It took me months to convince her it was all right to listen to music in front of me, especially on her iPod. I knew she loved music and I didn't want her to give up something she liked because of me…because I couldn't enjoy it.

As she moved, my flannel shirt she was wearing over her tank top started to slide off her shoulder. I grinned, leaning forward, biting gently into her soft flesh. Her lips quirked up as she turned to me slightly, still moving her feet in time with her music.

"Hey," her lips said.

"Hey," I repeated.

I still felt weird about talking, but for Bella I would. She would get this smile every time I spoke to her; it was my smile, one she only gave to me. It was like every word I said was the most important thing she had ever heard. She heard me, really heard me, and I liked it.

In the beginning, I'd had Carlisle help me with my words so I didn't sound like a complete idiot around her. I guess I must have done something right because she's still with my ass.

"What are you doing?" I asked, brushing my thumb against her cheek.

"Finishing up my Physics," she shrugged.

I kind of envied that she was in advanced classes. Bella was brilliant; of course she was in those classes. I loved helping her with questions that she wasn't sure on, though. It was stuff I didn't primarily see. The workbooks Mrs. Cope put together for me were at a sixth grade level, which was slowly killing me. I let them think I couldn't do the work; I didn't want the attention. That was the beauty of moving to a small town that had an understaffed high school. No one knew ASL there. When I first moved here, the state education board wanted Esme to move me to Port Angeles where they had an ASL instructor, but I didn't want to inconvenience her as much as I already had.

My boarding schools also complained about my behavior and poor attitude towards learning in my transcript, which helped me in some ways. Luckily, it helped me convince them that I could understand Mrs. Cope enough to keep up. What I actually did was stay out of Mrs. Cope's hair while she worked with the kids who really needed her assistance.

There were only four other kids in my class. Peter, a freshman that had Asperger's, junior twins Jane and Alec who had Down Syndrome, and a senior named Kate that had developmental problems. I mostly kept to myself, but I liked to talk to Peter. He knew ASL and used it with his family when he wasn't comfortable communicating with them. At times, it was hard to gage where he was for the day. Like me, he was way more advanced than the curriculum, but he had a specific schedule everyday. I think that made it more bearable for him.

Jane and Alec always became more frustrated with everyone in our class as the day wore on. Alec was the timid one out of the two, where Jane would act out more. She didn't like me because I wouldn't talk to her and she absolutely despised Peter for not playing with them. One time, she tried to take his hand in hers to show him something and that was when all hell broke loose. Peter ended up hunched in a corner pulling at his hair. I had to help Mrs. Cope with the twins while she tried to calm him down. Her aides weren't even that much of a help.

The only one that was good with our class was Angela. She absolutely had the patience of a saint and I could tell that she would one day go into a profession that involved helping special needs children.

I was brought back to the present when Bella's lips touched mine. She slowly crawled her way up my body until she was straddling me. I grinned before deepening the kiss, wrapping her tightly in my arms. I loved how she felt pressed up against me. So perfect and right.

I could feel the noises she was making vibrate against my mouth. With each nip and lick her breathing would hitch and her palms would run up and down my chest. After a few light pecks I pulled away, taking in her freshly kissed face, all pink cheeks and swollen lips. I loved her.

_No one will be home for a while. _She signed.

_What do you have in mind? _I replied, raising an eyebrow.

She never let me get very far below her belt, unless it was with my mouth. I was allowed down there for that, but since Rosalie came and shit all over that, Bella had been more reluctant to do anything with me.

I watched as Bella slid my flannel off, letting it fall to the floor. Next off came her tank until she stood in front of me in her little shorts. She closed her eyes, puffing out a breath as she stood there. I let my fingers brush her sides, slightly squeezing her where her ribs rested under her breasts. Her eyes fluttered open and I saw the brown I loved so much.

I smiled up at her before taking her nipple in my mouth. I felt her fingers scratch at the back of my head, telling me she liked what I was doing. Taking that as a good thing I slid her shorts down. Now she stood completely naked, just how I loved seeing her.

She started pulling at the material resting against my back, until it was over my head. Before I had any time to think, I felt Bella's wet center pressed against my stomach as she held me down on her bed. Her tits were right there, just hanging in my face. Christ. She was going to be the death of me, I just knew it.

"Bella?" I found myself saying.

She froze, turning a very deep shade of red and the embarrassment on her face screamed at me. I always initiated anything sexual in our relationship, so this threw me off. She was mostly confident when it came to friends and school, but her insecurities rose when we were intimate. This was the first time she had ever sat on me completely naked.

She was really wet and I could feel her warmth against my skin. I felt the strain in my sweats and knew she had to feel it also. Bella was mumbling and trying to scramble off me, so I grabbed her ass in my hands, pushing her further down on me. Her head fell back as her chest heaved.

"Bella," I said again.

This time I had her full attention. "What?" her lips asked and I could tell by the look on her face she was irritated.

"What is this? What are we doing?"

Her bottom lip started to tremble and she tried moving away.

"No," I told her.

She wasn't escaping this. If she wanted this kind of intimacy, I would give it to her but I wanted her to be sure. She was always so sure.

"You'll be eighteen in a couple months," she said.

"Okay?"

"You'll be eighteen and I'll still be sixteen until September," she cried. She was crying now and I almost didn't understand want she was saying.

I saw where this was going. Alice had been hanging around her more and since Jasper came home, Alice had been convinced that they belonged together, insisting that Bella help her. Hell, Alice changed her appearance for him. I thought it was ridiculous because Jasper was nice to her, but that was it. He didn't give her any signs that he was interested.

Alice was sixteen and Jazz was almost twenty. Her parents were hardly around, but if it got around town that Alice was with Jazz, I can guarantee there would be trouble. Their relationship would become a full blown scandal in our town. It was simple to see that Alice and Jasper were not me and Bella.

"So you want to have sex because of our ages?" I asked carefully.

"I… don't…" That's all I got as she started to sob.

I ran my hands up her back as she hid her face in my neck. Her tears tightened my chest, but I tried my best to comfort her. As badly as I wanted sex with Bella, I didn't want it like this.

I moved her until she was lying beside me and I let my fingers drift slowly down her body. Her eyes popped open, staring at me while my fingers found the place other parts of me were dying to be. One finger slid in and then a second. She started gripping my fingers tighter and pulling me in closer, squirming as I pumped them in and out of her. Her nipples were brushing against my chest. This felt right. As much as I wanted to feel myself sliding into Bella, I could never enjoy it knowing she was acting out of fear or doubt.

I felt her finally tighten around my fingers and I had to watch her face as she came apart. She had this tell tale come face. It was amusing and sexy as hell to watch what only I could do to her. Her eyes remained closed, but her nose would wrinkle and her mouth formed an 'o' shape. It was hot and so damn adorable all at once.

Bella's warm breath puffed out against my face as she rode out her orgasm. She kissed me when I withdrew my hand.

"I love you," I felt against my lips.

Her hand snaked its way into the waistband of my pants, causing a sigh of my own to fall from my lips. All rational thought left my head while she gave me the most fucking amazing hand job of my life. As we lay there in mutual satisfaction, I glanced at the clock and noticed we didn't have much time left until someone came home. Bella noticed too and started to pull her clothes back on, much to my disappointment.

"I can't wait until we have our own place," she pouted, sliding her top over her head.

It was my turn to freeze. Had she really thought that far into our futures? I knew we were young and Bella had two more years left of school, but what would we be like then? What would our families do? Support us? Be against us?

I think what shocked me even more was that Bella thought about having a life with me. I knew she didn't like to think of things that far ahead because of what happened to her father, but this was the first time she spoke of it. Excitement and anxiety raced through my veins as I thought about our life together, excitement winning out in the end when I realized she wanted me just like I wanted her. Forever.

I kissed her head, nodding in agreement with her because after she graduated, I would make sure that it would be just me and her.

* * *

><p>An hour later, I was back home eating dinner with Carlisle since Aunt Esme was working the night shift at the hospital.<p>

_So how was school? _Carlisle signed.

I shrugged.

_Okay, so how is Bella?_ If he wanted to talk about relationships, that was fine with me.

_Good, so when are you going to man up and propose? _I asked raising an eyebrow.

_You don't get how tedious a proposal is. _He insisted, shaking his head.

_I know if I could I would already be engaged to Bella._

_Yeah, okay._ I saw him laugh.

_I'm being serious. When she graduates, I'm going to propose._

_And you'll still be a kid._

_So, I'm not saying we'll get married right away, but she'll have my ring on her finger. You wait and see._

He stared at me as if he was gauging my reaction. He thought I was all talk, but I knew what I wanted and that was Bella. She made me want to be the kind of man that deserved a woman like her.

_Fine, we'll discuss this again at that time._ Carlisle signed.

_And at this rate, I'll be married before you._ I couldn't help but adding.

I smirked while he mumbled looking down at his plate. I just wished that he would come to his senses and make Esme happy. After cleaning up the kitchen, we moved to the living room. I started flipping through the channels as Carlisle worked on his laptop. Out of the corner of my eye I saw him moving next to me and his face looked frustrated.

"What?" I asked.

He looked up frowning. "I think my hard drive crashed."

I stood, running up to my room to get my equipment. When I sat back down next to him, I took his computer from him and began to work. He was right. His hard drive was fried, a lot like Bella's was a couple of months ago.

It took me a couple hours, but I was able to build on to what was salvageable of the old hard drive. I rebooted it and handed it back to him. He blinked at me, not saying anything, but I thought I saw him say, "She was right." I just brushed it off.

Mythbusters was on so I settled on watching that, especially since it was an episode I hadn't seen yet. Carlisle kept staring at me and then his computer, a strange mixture of disbelief, pride, and frustration on his face. I would have thought it was weird, but he had been the King of weird lately so I just went with it. I guessed it was the ring in his pocket driving him crazy. I made a mental note not to draw out Bella's proposal. I knew I wouldn't be capable of walking around with a ring for that long anyway.

**A/N: That was Chapter 17… Things seem to be progressing, right? Let me know your thoughts! This chapter was beta'd by Dolphin62598 and rainydays23, which is greatly appreciated.**


	18. Chapter 18

**BPOV**

"Okay, so the other night I went over there and he winked at me…he fucking winked AT ME!" Alice exclaimed as she became increasingly giddy.

I watched her pace my room in her teal polo and khaki shorts; I had just painted her toes to match her shirt. She dropped her Goth look without a second thought. For the past two months, Alice had also split up her time between here and Rosalie's house. It kind of weirded me out, but since Alice started hanging out with me, Rose seemed to accept that I lived on earth and wasn't going anywhere.

"That's great," I nodded, trying to be encouraging.

Because of Alice, I probably knew more about Jasper Hale than some of his closes friends, though I still hadn't met him. He was this declared war hero of Forks since he returned from his tour in Iraq. Alice wasn't the only girl trying to catch his eye though. Jessica and Lauren were also in Jasper's groupie-fan club. That only made Alice's crusade even more ridiculous than it needed to be.

"Yeah," she started, but was cut off when Edward walked into my room and moved her out of his way.

I was sitting on the edge of the bed and he sort of picked me up until my legs were wrapped around his waist.

"Hey," he smiled, kissing my lips.

"Hi."

I suddenly became lost in the green of his eyes. I swear they became brighter when he looked at me.

"Uh-uh it's my Bella time, Romeo," Alice chirped as she poked Edward's shoulder.

He turned his head to look over his shoulder before rolling his eyes back at me. He couldn't hear her, but he knew.

"Alice, Jasper isn't interested. Now leave Bella alone," he said, looking at me again.

"Bella's my friend too," she added.

"And you're conforming to society's expectations of you," his muffled voice carried in the room.

I tried to shimmy out of his arms and unwrap my legs, but Edward's hand remained under my ass, holding me up.

"I don't want to let you go," he sighed.

"Well I want down," I told him as I gave him a quick kiss.

"See, this is what I want with Jasper," she frowned, waving her hand at us.

Edward dropped me down on the bed, only to sit next to me. He carefully looked at Alice and then to me.

"You would do all of this," he gestured to her with his hand, "for a guy?"

She looked back at him very contemplative. I knew she acted like she didn't care what Rose and Edward thought, but the truth was she did care. Edward was the nicer out of the two though and he was kind of surprising me with his gruffness toward the situation.

"I love him."

"So do Stanley and Mallory. You don't have a chance; they have bigger tits."

"Edward," I smacked his arm, not believing he just said that.

"No, it's okay Bella," Alice interrupted my scolding. "Since guys only care about big tits, why are you with Bella?"

My jaw dropped. Here I was trying to protect her and now she was attacking me for my lack of assets. _Really?_

"You've crossed a line," Edward just about roared as he stood to his full height.

"You did too," she huffed, now on her tippy-toes so she could match Edward.

It was ridiculous because he was about a foot and a half taller than she was, but I had to say she was trying her best to be as intimidating.

"I love Bella and you can't say shit like that."

"Well, I love Jasper," she insisted.

"Do you know how ridiculous you sound?"

"Maybe you both should just calm down and maybe I'll let the small boob comment slide, Alice," I supplied my two cents.

"Butt out, Bella," she gritted.

I stuck my hands up in defense, sitting Indian style while I watched the show. I had never seen them exhibit so much hostility towards each other. They were usually so laid back, but that could also have something to do with the weed. Alice still smoked and even though Edward didn't talk about it, I knew he would do it every now and then too. It was baby steps with him, especially since Lizzie hadn't been seen or heard from in months. Right now, we could only move forward and be there for him.

"You are going to get hurt, Alice. I am only trying to look out for you."

"I'm a big girl, Edward."

"That's the thing, you aren't. You are sixteen years old and have no clue about love. This is just some stupid crush."

"It isn't, I love him. Bella's sixteen and she loves your fucked up ass. Just because you're older than us doesn't mean you know shit," she spat and I could tell Edward was having a hard time understanding her.

"He was fucking Mallory's sister Maria last night when I was over at the house," Edward boomed, his eyes growing wide.

He didn't mean for it to slip out and I could see the remorse in his eyes as he looked at Alice's stunned face. I got up off the bed to wrap an arm around her.

"He's lying…you're lying, Edward," she sniffled before hiding her face in my neck and sobbing.

Edward hung his head down looking so upset and this was exactly what he didn't want to happen. He was trying to dissuade Alice from getting hurt, but he of all people should know the heart wants what that heart wants.

"I'm sorry," he said.

I nodded knowing he was, but Alice wasn't listening to him; she was too busy crying her heart out against my neck as someone knocked softly on the door.

"We heard yelling. Your mom sent me up to investigate," Phil said, sticking his head into my room.

He frowned at Edward and then me while I held Alice. Edward's head was still down so he didn't know Phil was here.

"We're having a girl meltdown crisis," I explained.

"Should I take him downstairs with me?" he pointed at Edward.

"Um, maybe over to his house. I think Emmett drifted over there to watch the Mariners game with 'The Good Doctor'," I laughed, rolling my eyes. "I think we were boring him and you were busy with helping mom with the church social stuff."

"Sounds good," he smiled.

I touched Edward's shoulder and his head snapped up, eyes meeting mine. "Phil's going to watch the game at your house."

Edward's brow furrowed, but he nodded. He gave me a kiss and then kissed Alice's cheek, but she was too busy wailing to even notice.

"Is she going to be alright?" Phil asked skeptically, looking at the small crying girl in my arms.

"Should be," I shrugged, watching the two of them leave.

After about a half hour, Alice's sobs turned to sniffles as she removed herself from me. Her glassy eyes stared at me as she furiously wiped her tears away.

"You know what sucks?" she rasped.

"What?" I asked, brushing the hair out of her eyes.

"I know Edward was telling the truth, 'cause he never lies. Like ever," she sighed. "My heart hurts."

"I know," I murmured, giving her another hug. "It will be okay."

"All the guys at school are such duds," she whined. "Mike Newton has been following me around since I started dressing like this and he's just… yuck."

"No one says you have to be interested in guys in our grade. Maybe Emmett knows someone," I suggested.

"But I want Jasper," she sniffed as her bottom lip started to tremble.

"Girls, is everything okay in here? Phil told me to give you guys some space," Mom said, rolling her eyes.

"We're good Mrs. Swan," Alice croaked.

"Are you sure?" she asked, looking at me.

I am not a crier, so I knew Mom had no idea how to deal with a blubbering teenage girl. It was definitely a rarity for her.

"Yeah," I nodded slowly.

"Good, I was going to ask if you wanted to run an errand for me?"

"Errand?" Alice perked up a bit.

Mom held up her pointer finger with her keys hanging from it. "Since one of you has their license now, I thought maybe you ladies could go get groceries for me," she shrugged.

"Of course," Alice said, answering for me.

"I get to drive your car?" I asked feeling, slightly excited at the idea.

"I had you added to my insurance a couple days ago."

"Thank you!" I shrieked as I hugged her tight.

"You are my baby and a good driver, but please be careful," she whispered in my ear, squeezing me closer.

I pulled away, nodding and noticed the sad look in her eyes. Lately things had been getting better, but she still had her days. I still had my days too, when I couldn't stop myself from thinking about my dad. I had too many what ifs floating through my mind. Because I knew if the accident hadn't happened I wouldn't be in Forks right now. Would I have met Edward some day? Passed him on the street? Unfortunately, I didn't want to believe that things happened for a reason because I didn't want Charlie's death to be a reason.

"I'll be careful, I promise."

Mom went back downstairs and Alice looked a million times better than she did an hour ago. Who knew that was all it would take?

"C'mon Bella," Alice squealed, slipping her boat shoes on her feet.

"Let me switch pants," I laughed at her eagerness.

I changed my shorts and put on a black pair of Edward's sweat pants I had totally stolen from him. Looking down, I noticed even with the drawstring tied as tight as it would go, they still hung low on my hips. I left on my kids sized Mariner's shirt Emmett said I had to wear for the remainder of the day. Good juju for the team and all.

"It's sixty degrees outside and you're wearing those heavy pants?" Alice asked while she looked at me like I'd grown two heads.

"Washington sixty is freezing to me," I defended, grabbing my bag from my chair.

We headed downstairs with the keys to the Cherokee in my hand. Mom was back to work on her organization charts for the social. She handed me a hundred and fifty bucks and gave me her list.

"You can get some food for yourself too, okay?"

"Yeah," I grinned, biting my lip. "Love you."

I had to say it. We never left the house without saying it. It was important that I knew and she knew.

"I love you too, B."

I literally had to keep up with Alice as she raced to the passenger side door. Her foot tapped impatiently as I finally unlocked the car.

"You're so slow."

"Your insults today are hitting their max," I warned and pointed my finger at her.

"Sorry," she said climbing in.

"I guess you're forgiven. Okay, seatbelts," I announced, snapping mine into place.

"So I'm really the first person that gets to ride on this solo mission with you?"

"Yeah, I mean Edward has been in here while I was learning, but this is my first time without supervision."

"My dad won't let me get my license. He says I'm not worth the money," she admitted quietly.

"When we're eighteen maybe Phil or Carlisle can teach you," I suggested as I pulled out of the driveway.

"I'd definitely choose the hot doctor, though Phil is very easy on the eyes as well. Your mom has good taste," she added.

"Uh."

"What?"

"Phil and your mom are cute together," she said.

"There not together…my dad died in September, it's… too soon," I stammered as I felt my chest tighten.

"Okay," she said slowly. "I was wrong, sorry."

I nodded shakily, keeping complete focus on the road ahead. Now wasn't the time or place to be panicking about this. Mom and Phil were friends who were both grieving. They leaned on each other. Daddy wasn't replaceable. Never replaceable.

"Now you've gone all quiet. I said I was sorry for assuming," Alice insisted again.

"I heard you the first time and I accept your apology, but you don't really have to apologize. It's fine," I sighed, brushing off all feelings about the situation.

Pulling into the parking lot of ShopSmart, Alice finally dropped the conversation. To say I was ecstatic about that would be an understatement.

"Do you know how cool this is?" Alice perked up.

"What? This is just grocery shopping," I shrugged and reached for a cart, pulling it from its place.

"Yeah, but it's so grown up," she pointed out. "Why did your mom tell you to pick out your own stuff? My dad says we have to eat what he gets."

"Well, I'm a vegetarian, so I eat different things from my mom and Gram."

"Have you ever given Edward anything that you eat?"

"Um, last week I made him a veggie burger, but I didn't tell him what it was. I was eating mine and he wanted a bite. He love it and asked if there was anymore so I made him one," I explained.

"You do know if he knew what it was he would have probably spit it out," she sung.

"Oh, he definitely would have spit it out," I snorted as I started looking at the tomatoes.

I could go for a good juicy salad. I knew mom and Gram wouldn't touch the veggies I picked out, which was fine by me. As I started to move the cart, I felt Alice huddle closer to me, getting all quiet and twitchy.

"Are you okay?" I frowned.

"He's here," she mumbled through her closed lips.

"Who is he?"

"Al?" A roughly smooth voice asked.

"Jasper," Alice snipped.

And I totally understood now. I turned to see a tall guy in dark jeans and a loose white t-shirt. He was a little shorter than Edward was and kind of lean. Definitely the build of a soldier. His blonde curls were cropped short to his head, but it looked like he was letting his hair grow out.

"Jasper? What happened to Jazzy?" he frowned.

"Your name is Jasper, so you get called Jasper."

"Okay…" he said hesitantly. "Um, who's your friend?"

Alice, being too busy trying to ignore him, of course didn't answer.

"Hi, I'm Bella," I waved.

Alice fixed me with a glare before making her way further into the veggie section of the store. Jasper's blue eyes followed her sadly as she walked away.

"Is she mad at me?" he asked, casting a look at me.

"I don't know?" I paused. "I guess what I mean is she's never spoken of you," I lied and felt really bad about it, but Alice was my friend who was hurting so I had to come up with something.

"You mean she's never talked about me?" he asked disbelievingly.

"No, I'm sorry."

"Oh," he grunted. "Are you new to Forks?"

"I've been here since October." He nodded.

"Bella, Edward might like these," Alice smiled waving the veggie burger package in front of me.

"Edward?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah, Bella is Edward's girlfriend."

"Wow," he said more to himself. "I leave for awhile and everyone changes."

"We grew up," she shrugged.

"Apparently," he muttered. "Rose is still the same. Lost to the world."

Alice's face started to get a bit red and even I could tell her cool demeanor was at its breaking point.

"Rose isn't lost. She just has a different insight on the world," Al snapped, her chipper façade slowly cracking.

"She needs to get her act together; she's heading down a bad path."

"You're an asshole."

"I'm an asshole?"

"Yeah, you are. You leave to only come back and spew your self-righteous bullshit."

"Alice, she's a burn out," he insisted, shooting me a wary glance.

"And you're a fucking man whore," she screamed, grabbing my hand as she dragged me and the cart through the rest of the store.

"That wasn't dramatic or anything," I added dryly.

"I was proving a point," she huffed. "And he fucking broke my heart."

_This was going to be a long shopping excursion…_

**A/N: A bit late, bit I wanted to have everything flowing. So we met Jasper and Alice is a heartbroken mess! Your thoughts are welcome. Chapter 18 was beta'd by the amazing Dolphin62598 and rainydays23!**


	19. Chapter 19

**BPOV**

"Bella?" Gram called while my eyes remained shut.

"Bella's not here," I mumbled, snuggling my cheek against my pillow.

I felt Gram's fingers run through my hair as she laughed at my antics. She kissed my head before she started poking me.

"It's Mommy's birthday, sweetie," she murmured in my ear.

I knew today was going to be rough not only on mom, but on me as well. Every year on one of our birthdays, Dad planned the whole day out to a tee. It always was perfect with no flaws in his plans… ever.

Last year for mom's birthday, Dad woke her up to breakfast on the beach. Charlie definitely couldn't cook, but with a little of my help we made her blueberry pancakes, scrambled eggs, and sausage. The sausage part grossed me out, but it was all in the name of mom's birthday.

I didn't know I was crying until Gram wiped my tears away, holding me tightly in her arms. "Shhhhh," she soothed. "No tears, Bella. Today's a happy day and your father would want his girls to be happy, would he not?"

I nodded my head against her shoulder.

"We should make her breakfast," I whispered.

"That is already taken care of. Phil and Emmett came over this morning."

"They're here?"

"Phil's talking with your mom and Emmett's knocked out on the couch," she chuckled.

"Are mom and Phil… you know...together?" I croaked.

Gram smiled at me sadly, moving my hair over my shoulder. "Your mother and I have talked about it and she says they're just friends, but she's been battling with the decision to be more."

I took a deep breath, feeling the same kind of pain that I did last week when Alice brought it up.

"Baby, talk to me," Gram murmured. "Since you both came to live here, I've noticed that you are so much like Charlie."

"I am?"

"You are," she grinned. "The first time I met your father was the day you were born. I remember Gramps tried his hardest to give him a rough time. No one was good enough for his Nee, but your dad stood his ground. He was guarded and polite and didn't let anyone know we irritated him. He just held you close, protecting you without saying a word."

I thought about what she said. "How does that make me like him?" I whispered.

"You protect everyone you love. You have your guard up so one knows you're hurting, but Bella I know you're hurting. Please, talk to me," she repeated, kissing my head.

"Isn't it too soon?" I asked. "You know for mom to move on?"

Gram sighed as she started to run her fingers through my hair again. "It has been almost a year and Phil has been a rock for her. Your father wouldn't want her to live miserably. He would want her happy. Baby, Phil's been making her happy."

"I miss Daddy," I mumbled against her shoulder.

"I know you do Bell and you can tell us when you do," she soothed. "It's okay to talk to someone. Have you ever talked to Edward?"

Knowing what she meant, I shook my head. We weren't like that; we didn't share our sob stories with each other. Our love was like an outlet for getting away from that stuff. In the beginning I knew about Lizzie and Eddie, but since Lizzie left, Edward just sort of acts like they didn't exist.

"Maybe you should," she suggested.

I nodded and she stood from my bed. "Do you want to go say good morning to your mom?"

"Yeah."

As I watched Gram leave, I let out a breath. Though talking about the idea of mom and Phil made me feel a little better, it still hurt in some ways. Phil was a good guy and if anything grew with him and mom I would gain Emmett as a brother, which would be cool I guess. Then I thought about Dad. I wasn't really religious and didn't have many beliefs, but I would like to think he was watching over us. If he was, didn't it hurt him to see Phil filling his role? Did he pine away for mom? _Ugh, too much existential thinking for 7 a.m. on a Saturday._

I was walking down the hall to mom's room when I heard sniffles and whispers. Peeking in, I saw Phil sitting on the edge of the bed, holding mom on his lap. She was clinging to him, crying her heart out. I heard Charlie slip out a few times. Phil caught sight of me standing in the doorway and waved me in. I shook my head mouthing 'later'. He smiled sadly at me, but let it go.

Without a second thought I went downstairs, seeing Emmett sprawled out on the couch in his pajamas. I had to giggle at him the way his mouth was wide open as he snored and at his flannel football pants and his Forks High Football Association hoodie. He mumbled something and I moved to snuggle with my brother bear. When I settled in, he opened one eye, giving me a dimpled grin.

"We made your mom a birthday feast," Emmett informed.

"We?"

"Okay you caught me. Dad did," he snorted.

"Sleep," I told him.

"Sleep."

We didn't wake up until ten when mom literally poked us awake. She kissed both our heads when our protests stopped. Emmett gave her the same dimpled grin he gave me earlier, wishing her the sweetest happy birthday. That's when I noticed she looked at Emmett the same way she looked at me. I knew she felt for him because he lost his mom so young. Even though she didn't want to replace her, she still treated Emmett just like she did me.

"You two were sleeping so we ate breakfast," she sighed.

"Why didn't anyone wake us up?" I asked.

"I was going to, but you both were too cute to wake," she giggled. "Don't worry. Phil said he'd make you guys omelets too."

"Good ole' Pops has my back," Emmett fist pumped as he rushed to the kitchen.

"Happy Birthday, Mommy," I said quietly, leaning on mom.

I could see the tears in her eyes. It had been a long time since I called her that, but I knew she needed me today.

"Thank you, baby," she whispered, kissing my head.

"So Phil made breakfast?"

"Yeah, it was actually pretty great. I think we should keep him around," she teased. "He even made a veggie omelet for you."

"That's cool," I commented.

She looked down, catching my eye. "I miss Daddy too."

That's all it took for us too break down and it felt good to cry it out. No one bothered us for the fifteen minutes we sat there. When I finally did get to eat my omelet, I couldn't deny that Phil was an excellent cook.

I heard the front door hit the wall as Alice tore down the hallway. "Bella," Alice whined as she burst into the kitchen with Edward on her tail.

All week she had practically lived here, avoiding Rosalie's house at all cost. Edward wasn't a gossip, but he told me every time he was at Rose's house, Jasper wouldn't shut up about her. I think they were driving my boyfriend a little bit batty.

She stopped seeing our full kitchen. "Happy Birthday, Renee," she smiled big at mom before kissing her cheek.

"Thank you, Alice."

"Bella," Alice addressed me yet again.

_She's insane. _Edward signed from behind her.

I gave him a questioning look as she grabbed my hand. I saw Emmett stand to follow us. Alice literally dragged me up to my room where a small meeting commenced.

"Okay Alice, spill it," I sighed, cozying back under my covers.

Edward kicked off his shoes before he climbed in bed and spooned me. Emmett grabbed the blanket from the huge leather seat in the corner of my room and plopped down. Today was definitely going to be a lazy Saturday.

"So Jasper came over to my house last night… asking for me," she shrieked.

"I thought you were ignoring that douche nozzle," Em whined theatrically for Alice's benefit.

"Well, I am," she said calmly.

Edward and I exchanged a glance. His fingers traced my skin under the blanket and it felt pretty amazing.

"Doesn't sound like it, Tink," Em snorted.

"Whatever," she huffed. "Bella, what should I do?"

As her friend, I knew Alice didn't want the common knowledge answer. She wanted to hear what she wanted to hear: a sugar coated optimistic answer and I guess I was happy to oblige.

"Talk to him, I guess… see what he wants," I shrugged.

"Yeah, but he's an ass," she frowned.

Emmett and I groaned at that. There really was no winning with her. Like at all.

"Come on Tink, let's devise some sort of plan," Em offered, standing up as he led her out of the room.

And then there were two. Edward's hands started to roam and I moaned as his hand snaked into my shorts. I rubbed his arm trying to get his attention.

"Edward," I sighed, squirming under his touch.

"I missed you," he said against my lips.

The truth was I missed him too. Since Alice went on her hate Jasper crusade, I hadn't really seen much of him. I was with Alice trying to comfort her and he was busy hanging out with Rose. Rosalie felt everyone had abandoned her for me and her drug use was much more than recreational now.

I wiggled some more until I had him on his back. He propped his knees up leaving his feet planted firmly on the bed and I sat on his stomach, getting comfortable on my Edward chair as I reclined my back against his thighs.

_How are things?_ I signed.

_Great now that I have my beautiful girl sitting on me._ He grinned, rubbing the tops of my thighs.

I looked down at him, watching his green eyes dance. I stared at his beard, kind of excited hockey season was almost over. Emmett informed me Edward's team was starting to tank, which meant as soon as they were out of the playoffs the bread was gone. Don't get me wrong, at first I loved the beard and thought it was super sexy. But after about a few weeks, months even, it became super scratchy and uncomfortable against my skin.

_Quit looking at the beard._

_It needs to go. _I said waving my hands in emphasis.

_So, I'm pretty sure Carlisle is going to propose to my aunt soon._ He changed the subject.

_He has been on the verge of proposing for months._

_I think this time he means business._

_She will say yes._

He got a huge smile on his face when I said that. Like this big toothy grin that makes me want to smile.

_If I asked you, would you say yes?_

I just stared at him, thinking I didn't understand correctly. I have to say I picked up signing pretty quickly, but there are times I can't interpret what he means.

_Please repeat that?_

"If I asked you to marry me, what would you say?" he said this time.

_If you asked me right now, I would say no. Ask me in a couple years and I would say yes. _I shrugged.

_Good to know. _He smirked.

Edward twined our fingers together, silently playing with mine. He grinned big up at me again.

"Carlisle's been acting weird though," he said keeping eye contact with me, playing with my fingers, which meant it was talk time.

"How so?" I asked, even though I really already knew.

I told Carlisle about Edward fixing my computer and helping me with my homework. So he took it upon himself to form a plan to get Edward out of Mrs. Cope's class and have him take his GED.

"Things keep breaking in the house," he said suspiciously. "Like a lot of things. He makes me fix them."

"That is weird."

"You wouldn't know anything about it?" he asked, cocking his head.

"Me? Nooooo."

"Uh huh," he said, cupping my face.

"You're brilliant," I pouted.

"You know what I love most about you?"

"What?" I frowned.

"You have all this… faith in me. It makes me want to prove I'm worthy of you."

"But Edward, you are worthy of me," I said, kissing him quick.

"Am I going to find out what you two are up to?"

"Soon," I promised.

"Love birds, get down here," Emmett yelled.

"Emmett is bellowing for us," I explained, lifting my leg over him.

"Does he sound annoying?" Edward asked curiously.

I stopped to look at him, not completely sure on how to take that comment.

"Be nice," I warned.

"I'm actually wondering," he said quietly. "I remember hearing certain things when I was younger."

"Like?"

"Eddie and Lizzie yelled… they yelled a lot. I hated hearing it. Lizzie seemed to always shriek when she spoke. Eddie's voice was low, rough… I guess raspy. He was always high so maybe that's why he sounded like that."

"So you think Emmett would sound annoying, why?" I encouraged, genuinely interested in his answer.

"He's big, so I can imagine him being loud. When he speaks his mouth opens wider than most people. I couldn't imagine anything soft or quiet leaving him because of that."

I had to laugh at that because it was true. Phil and my mom always had to tell him to use his inside voice.

"What about me?" I asked, biting my lip.

"You probably sound sweet, quiet… maybe a little raspy. When you speak against me, sometimes your words feel breathy?"

I blushed at his description of my voice. I'm not sure what I sound like or if I could do his description any justice. I knew I was quiet or soft spoken because a lot of people always asked me to repeat myself and teachers asked me to speak louder.

"How do you sound?" he asked, brushing his thumb against my cheek. "What I wouldn't give to hear your voice."

I leaned down, making sure my lips were brushing the side of his face. "I love you, Edward Masen."

He felt my words. I knew it in the way he hugged me tighter to him. That's what I could give him. He might not be able to hear me, but I would make sure he would always be able to feel my love.

**A/N: Yo guys, hope you have fantastic holiday! Let me pick your brain; tell me what you're thinking! This week I had only one set of eyes beta so a huge thanks to rainydays23. If you reading Conversations I'm trying to crank it out now, in EPOV… and it's ROUGH!**


	20. Chapter 20

**BPOV**

I was distracted by Edward's lean body angled to the side of me. I had to admit he was pretty hot, his body bent into downward dog. I realized I wasn't the only one noticing. Mrs. Stanley and Jessica were gawking at him along with two girls from Port Angles Community College.

_Like really, keep your grimy eyes off my man._

Edward tilted his head and smirked at me. I couldn't be rude so I raised him with a smirk of my own. 'I love you' I mouthed. He pouted out his lips, making this ridiculous kissy face. I erupted into giggles.

"Focus," Mom said, tapping on my butt as it hung in the air while she moved around the room.

After that, class started to wind down. Jessica kept staring from me to Edward, a glare slowly growing on her face. When Mom clapped her hands together, Jessica sat up like she was waiting.

Edward crawled over to my mat, tugging on my ankles until I was almost on his lap. I leaned forward pecking his lips. We laughed at each other between kisses.

"Keep it PG you two," Mom warned, tugging on my ponytail.

I smiled against his lips as I placed my hands on his chest to keep him at bay.

"More," he grinned.

_Later._ I signed.

Lately we'd get really hot and heavy and then have to stop. A few months ago, I might have been influenced by Alice to take things to the next step because of our ages, but now I thought I was ready to be more with him on my own.

Jessica stood glaring at us as Edward helped me up, completely ignoring her. I noticed a lot lately that even though everyone was afraid of Edward and would make remarks about him behind his back, the girl population of Forks now drooled over him.

We were just us. I was still Bella Swan, the quirky, somewhat new girl that wore kids sized band tees and baggy jeans. Edward was still Edward Masen, the boy who wore his flannel shirts unbuttoned with t-shirts underneath, his dark jeans and Docs. They all needed to relax and back off my man.

Also, the shift in Edward's environment was helping him. He hung out with Emmett more; they would come to the gym or play video games. Before, Edward had only Carlisle for that, but now I think he enjoyed having a friend more his age. Rosalie unfortunately was slipping further away from Alice and Edward, maybe even away from Em. He wouldn't talk about it though. Not to mention the fact that she didn't really show up at school.

"B?" Mom called.

"Yeah?"

"Are you two going straight home?"

"We were staying in Port Angeles for dinner," I said, feeling Edward's fingers twine with mine.

"I'm taking Bella out on a date," he smiled and I squeezed his hand.

"You two are so cute it's ridiculous," she sighed wistfully. "I know it's a Friday and you have a Cinderella license, but try to at least be back by twelve."

"Gram?" I questioned, knowing Renee hated the idea of a curfew.

"Yeah, she says you need more structure," she rolled her eyes. "I say you're amazing without. I mean you do your homework without having to be badgered."

She kissed us both on the cheek, excusing us so she could start her second class. Mom's Birkham class had become such a hit in Clallam County that everyone came. The gym had asked her if she could add more classes and they would raise her pay, contracting her for two years of service. I think that boosted her morale more than anything, which was always a good thing. She was happy and I was happy. Those were very good things.

I separated with Edward to get changed, giving him a kiss. He pulled on my ponytail, giving my bottom lip a tug with his teeth before letting me go. It was new and kind of aggressive and to be honest, I really loved it.

"She's pathetic," Jessica mumbled further back in the locker room.

"Jessica, pouting is unbecoming," her mother snipped. "Maybe if you lost some weight the Masen boy would look at you."

"Hardly, mother," she responded. "I mean you saw them. Bella just spreads her legs for him. I have some self-respect."

"Then I don't want to hear you whining," Mrs. Stanley sighed exasperated. "You don't want to get mixed up with Isabella and Edward's trashy families. You know before Lizzie Platt left she was saying Isabella was Carlisle Cullen's child. I mean how convenient was it that Renee left Forks, met her husband, and got pregnant with that girl almost right after leaving. Carlisle and Renee were like Isabella and Edward in high school. They couldn't keep their hands off each other…"

Before I could hear anything else, I frantically grabbed my stuff to shower. What Mrs. Stanley was saying was completely ridiculous. Charlie Swan was my father. I had his hair and eyes, even his freckles. She made no sense. Mom found out she was pregnant with me right before she was supposed to come home for Thanksgiving. She had been at school almost three months and was two months pregnant. Someone with the ability to do simple math could figure out Carlisle was not my father. And how could Edward's mother spread such hateful lies?

I dried off, throwing on a t-shirt, shorts and my flip-flops. I didn't bother to dry my hair off. Edward was leaning against the wall, waiting for me with a silly grin on his face. I knew I had to push all the bull I'd just heard away. Edward was so excited. He'd planned our whole night and I wouldn't let this ruin it.

_Your curls are beautiful. _He signed before picking one up between his fingers.

_Thank you._

_Ready to go? _He asked, taking my bag and carrying it out to the SUV.

I drove us down the street to Bella Italiana and Edward hurried out to open my door.

"Hi," I giggled.

"May I have a kiss?" he asked.

I leaned forward, kissing him, his hand cupping my jaw as he deepened it. I smiled against his lips.

"We're going to be late," he warned.

"Okay," I nodded.

He helped me out of my monster of a vehicle. Mom and Gram came home with it last week. It was like Mom's car, which was fine, but a little big. The huge blind spot on that thing was annoying.

His fingers found mine as we walked through the parking lot. For the first time, I felt like a girlfriend. We were going on a date, just the two of us, and it was real.

"Hi, Welcome to Bella Italiana," Tyler started. "Oh."

"Tyler, Edward has a reservation," I explained, trying to stop the conflict a bit.

A lady by the bar was watching us. She looked like she was probably his boss. He couldn't get away with anything but friendly behavior, Tyler sighed and grabbed two menus from his stand. "Follow me," he gritted.

Once we were seated and both guys exchanged a glare, Tyler informed us Lauren would be our waitress. _Great!_

"Next time maybe I should plan our date in Seattle," Edward commented while looking at his menu.

"What do you want to drink?" Lauren said, rolling her eyes at us.

"Yeah, he's not giving you a tip," I announced. "Can we have another waitress?"

"This is my section."

"Well, this is my date and you're ruining it."

"Bella," Edward soothed, scooping up my hand. "Lauren, may we please have someone else."

Her eyes glazed over looking at him, much like Jessica's did. It was rare when he spoke around anyone but our friends, but I was proud of him. She nodded, still dazed by him and I glared at her as she left.

Edward wiped the glare away as he slid closer to me in our booth, nipping my neck, jaw, ear, and cheek, pretty much anywhere he could in public. I erupted with giggles as he teased.

"Better?" he chuckled.

He was being playful and I loved it. His fingers played with my hair while we went over our menu. Our new waitress, Emma, came over to take our orders. I choose the mushroom ravioli and he got spaghetti with their famous meatballs. When the food came, it was amazing.

"So good," he mumbled around his food.

I nudged his side with my palm, earning me a sloppy kiss.

"Gross."

"I love you," he beamed.

"And love to get sauce on my face," I groaned, wiping it off.

"Best date ever?"

"I would say," I smiled and cupped his face with my hand.

"I wine and dine," he grinned.

"Or iced tea and dine," I teased, kissing him quick.

Emma came back with our check once we were done and Edward refused to let me see it, stating he was a gentleman and my man so he paid. The lady of the man was not allowed to even see the dinner cost, let alone pay. _Whatever. _However, I did see him leave Emma a really nice tip, one that Lauren would shit a brick over which was fine by me.

"Want to go home?"

"Can we go to your house?" I asked instead.

"Carlisle is there. Esme had to work the night shift," he explained.

"That's fine." I replied, but in reality my thoughts went straight to what Mrs. Stanley had said.

How could someone say such horrible, untrue things?

"You okay?" he asked, sensing something was wrong as he rubbed my arm.

"Yeah."

Once we arrived back at his house, I saw Mom peeking out the window at us. She saw us but we had two hours left of her asked curfew.

"Carlisle?" Edward called, letting him know he was home.

Walking into the living room, we found Carlisle sprawled out on the couch, watching something on Discovery Health. I sat on the love seat when Edward said he was going to get us some drinks. I stared at the man on the couch. I looked nothing like him. Like at all.

"You're not my dad?" I blurted out, unable to control my mouth in that second.

His eyebrows rose as his eyes widened.

"No I'm not kiddo," he said slowly. "Uh, why?"

"I heard Mrs. Stanley talking to Jessica at the gym…" I trailed off.

"First of all she is a terrible gossip and second of all, Lizzie started that rumor before she drank her way out of town," he said, getting up before crouching in front of me. "Your Mom and I broke up right before we went away to school, the very last day we were in Forks, but there is no question that you are Charlie's. Maybe if she found out a couple of weeks sooner we all would have had questioning, but she left at the beginning of August and found out mid November. By then she was two months along."

"Okay," I frowned.

"I will be talking to Val and I am sure your mom will be too."

"It hurt," I mumbled.

"The only reason it was brought up was because Lizzie hates me and wants Esme to have nothing to do with me. She wants Es as miserable as her."

"She's not around so I guess that's good, right?" I said, not sure if he agreed with me on this issue.

"A little," he sighed. "It would be nice if Edward had at least one parent to love him, but you saw how Lizzie was."

I nodded sadly. Carlisle lifted my chin with his finger. "Hey, tonight was the night of your big date. Don't let Val Stanley ruin that for you. Edward was excited about tonight so I want you guys happy and love sick."

I laughed and Carlisle's smile brightened.

"Thatta girl. Tomorrow I'm going to need your help because I was planning on talking to our boy about taking his GED," he explained.

"Okay."

Edward chose that moment to walk in, looking at us funny when he saw Carlisle in front of me. We ended up falling asleep on the love seat and Carlisle slept on the couch. As I drifted off, I realized I felt nervous about how Edward would react to us plotting over his well-being. I didn't want him to think we had betrayed him; he had been hurt enough in his life. But as nervous as I was, I couldn't watch him hide his brilliance for another day. I guess we would find out his reaction soon enough.

**A/N: I was sick all last week and still a bit now that is the reason this is late. I hate allergies. Another thing I know I've been saying this for a while, but time jump is either happening after next chapter or the one after that. It will be a part two if you will. These kids will be kind of grown up meaning freshly out of college. I'm 24 and I still say I'm not quite a big kid yet, sooooo… Huge thanks to dolphin62598 and rainydays23 for their betaing!**


	21. Chapter 21

**BPOV**

My hand shook as it cupped Edward's sweet face, stopping him for just a moment. I was met with green confused eyes.

"I think we should keep going?" I said shyly, phrasing my request as a question.

Our clothes had been discarded on his floor for the past fifteen minutes and we had been kissing and touching, maybe even some slight grinding. No penetration just yet, but the tip of him has gotten close.

"Are you sure?" he asked seriously.

"Yeah, think of it as an early birthday gift," I smiled, feeling my cheeks heat up.

It was true his birthday was in a couple of days. Esme and Mom had gone to the store to get the supplies they would need for a small get together for Edward's eighteenth birthday, leaving me the opportunity to give Edward part of his gift now.

Edward leaned down, kissing me tenderly. We were really going to do this. This was a really big step in our relationship. Very monumental. I watched as Edward lifted up and reached into the drawer of his nightstand. _Condom, he was so holding a condom. Gah, seriously. _

It felt like a hundred times over my face turned bright red, but to see him roll the condom on was kind of saying what we were doing was a done deal.

"I love you," he said as he started to push in.

My feet sort of hooked behind Edward's knees and my arm went under his as if I were going to hug him, but my hands dug into his shoulders. A sharp pain of heat hit me and made me want to dig in more. His mouth and fingers never hurt like this, only sweet, sweet pleasure. This was too much.

I whimpered into his neck the further he pushed until he was all the way in. He had to be all the way in. Please let that be it.

"Bella?"

I pulled back because I could hear the franticness in his voice. He was so still, almost like he was waiting for me to give him the green light to move. Edward's eyes roamed my face and I knew I had tears sliding down my cheeks. He went to pull out, but I stopped him.

"No," I said loudly, pressing my calves into the back of his thighs. "Stay."

"You're crying," he protested.

"Just stay," I breathed, feeling the pain dull and something else entirely take over.

I arched my hips up a little and Edward took that as his cue to thrust forward. We were good with setting up a steady rhythm and my hands even eased up from his shoulders to lie on his back. His eyes locked on mine as we moved together.

He tilted his head down, kissing me slowly as I cried out when he hit just the right spot. It was though he had this sense about when he would get the right kind of reaction. He would watch and when I made a sound, it was as though he needed to feel it. Edward was hearing me in his own kind of way.

"I…" kiss, "I'm almost…" kiss, "Th-there," I screamed against his mouth as his tongue dove in.

I tightened and I swear I saw stars swarming around Edward's face as he let go too. He grunted out his release as we rode out the waves of euphoria together. _Euphoria, ugh, I shouldn't have picked up mom's romance novel the other day. _

I watched Edward carefully pull out of me. He was looking me over, I guess assessing the damage. I winced, feeling the ache between my legs. I was all too aware of what we'd just done and from the looks of it, Edward was too. His nose nuzzled mine until his lips met my lips.

"I wish I could hear you," he murmured.

I reached up cupping his face. "I love you just the way you are."

"Let's take a bath?" he suggested unsure.

"When was the last time you took a bath?" I questioned skeptically.

He shrugged, rolling off me and took off the condom. He stood there completely naked and unashamed. Even after what we'd just done, my face heated up and I knew I couldn't walk around like that. I tugged his sheet around me, catching a glimpse of my lost virginity under me.

_Are you alright?_

_We need to clean up._

"Hold on," he said, running into the bathroom.

I heard the faucet turn on, knowing he was getting the tub ready. I watched him come back a few minutes later. He playfully nibbled on my neck while carefully lifting me into his arms. I laid my head on his shoulder as he carried me. Was this how it was for everyone? The pain and uncomfortable feeling in lady land definitely wasn't the highlight of what we just shared, but how tender Edward had been was pretty close to the top for me.

He placed me gently into the warm bubbly water. Just the contact of the warmth made the ache feel considerably better. I tugged his hand until his feet were straddling my hips and he sat down behind me. He wrapped his arms around me, resting his chin on my shoulder. The heat of the water was working wonders and after a few minutes of us just being in the moment, Edward started to slowly wash me.

This was different as well because for all the months we had been fooling around, all rushed and horny teenager, we hadn't taken the time to slow down and show each other what we both felt. There were no words exchanged between us, but there were laughs and giggles while we kissed and nibbled.

I showed him my hands were all pruney and he decided it was time to get out. I couldn't get over how he was treating me. I'd heard many stories over the past year about Mike screwing Jessica and leave or Lauren giving Tyler a blowjob after a football game under the bleachers only for her to receive just a pat on the head. I knew Edward was different, but he was definitely exceeding my expectations with this whole new level of our relationship.

The question was, would we always be like this or would we grow up and grow apart? I knew in this moment, I wanted nothing but Edward and that was good enough for now.

**EPOV**

I stared down at Bella as she slept in my arms, her face buried in my chest. We went downstairs an hour ago and put on a movie, but I spent most of the time watching her. I was mostly concerned with how she was feeling. She said she was sore but okay.

We actually had sex and I was surprised at how different it felt with her. All of the fooling around I had done with Rosalie before Bella never matched up to what we did upstairs. The only regret I had was I wished I could've heard her.

I bet her voice was soft and only got better with each hit of pleasure. That was kind of why I made sure to have her moan and scream in my mouth. I felt her cries and that's all that mattered.

Bella shifted and I felt her jaw and mouth move, knowing she was talking in her sleep. I loved her little quirks like that. A hand on my shoulder snapped my attention. Carlisle sat across from me in his scrubs and a hoodie.

_Has she been sleeping long?_

I shrugged.

_I'm a doctor and I know things. See things. You better have used protection._

I glared as he put his hands up in defense, moving my arm from under Bella. I signed back.

_I'm not stupid._

_Never said you were, just making sure. Last thing I need is to be a great uncle._

_You won't be._

_Good, I'm not here to lecture. I actually wanted to talk to you._

_Okay._

I maneuvered Bella so her head lay on the couch pillow, kissing her temple. Carlisle led me into the kitchen and I sat at the table, watching him grab a beer and a Coke out of the fridge. Sitting down he handed me the Coke.

_So I wanted to talk to you about something. _He paused. _I know that you should have graduated this year, but you couldn't because you're in the special needs class._

_I am fine. _I insisted.

"Cut the shit," he said this time.

"What?"

"You practically made me a new hard drive and I know you've been tutoring Bella in trig."

"I wasn't tutoring," I insisted.

_Okay, let me put it this way. What are you going to do when you graduate? When Bella graduates? Her father started a college fund for her when she was born. Do you think she would not want to fulfill her father's hopes for her?_

_Fuck off. _I glared.

Carlisle looked past me and I could feel the other body join the room. I watched Bella sit beside me, taking my hand in hers. Her other hand came up cupping my face. She still looked all sleepy, but she also had her serious face on.

"Do you understand how smart you are?" she asked and I tried to look away.

"No," my girl had fire in her eyes as she spoke, "You're like some freaking prodigy. Stop being stubborn and listen to Carlisle."

I blinked, hating the feeling that I was being ambushed and I knew if Esme wasn't at the store she would be kicking my ass. Bella and Carlisle loved me and I knew they just wanted the best for me. Bella brought out my best.

"What do you want from me?"

_I talked to your principal and Mrs. Cope about you testing for your GED._

_What do I do if I pass it?_

_Go to college._

I shook my head.

"Bella will still be here."

Bella's hand moved to my face again, urging me to look at her.

"Edward," her lips said.

"I'll take classes in Port Angeles and transfer the credits over, but I will not go anywhere without her," I said to Carlisle while looking into Bella's big brown gorgeous eyes.

Carlisle tapped my arm gaining my attention.

_You two are too young to be making decision like this. _He frowned.

_I'll be eighteen tomorrow._

_You're going to pull that card?_

_I will take the damn test and if I pass, I'll go to Port Angeles and then wherever Bella wants to go, we'll go. Those are my options._

_I think this needs to be thought out more._

Bella was rambling to Carlisle, shaking her head. It was hard for me to keep up, but I could see she looked anxious about my conditions. Knowing her, she thought I would resent her, but that silly girl needed to learn that I wasn't going anywhere without her.

Growing up, I never knew what to expect. I started out my life with Eddie and Lizzie and then lost my hearing. A huge part of my world was taken away from me, but then I was sent to boarding school. If it weren't for Esme and Carlisle, I would have nothing, but now… tomorrow I would be considered a legal adult. I had things I had responsibility for and Bella was one of those things. It would always be us and I'd make it my life's mission to make her happy. We go where she wants. That was my future in a nutshell.

**A/N: So this will be end of part one and their high school years… Next stop adulthood and we'll see where everyone is at. There will be slight roadblocks ahead and I mean very slight. Beta'd as always by Dolphin62598 and rainydays23!**


	22. Chapter 22

**BPOV**

I held my pointer and thumb out an inch before waving my hand to the left. Edward's green eyes glared at me as he moved the crib over as per my instructions. I shrugged, resting my hands over my bulging belly.

"I love you. I do. But if I have to move this thing one more god damn time, I might start to hate you," he said, standing at his full height now and not the slouched position he was just in.

"That crib will make or break the room," I insisted. "Feng shui and all that jazz."

"No I think they call your kind of crazy nesting," he huffed, brushing past me.

I could yell at him, but what good would that do me? We had been together six years and married for a year, but the man called me, his pregnant wife, crazy. I followed him out into our room and watched him go down the new staircase he had built when we found out I was pregnant. For the past two years, we had lived in this studio apartment near Pike's Place. Before, we just had a ladder leading up to our loft bedroom, but now there was a staircase.

The first two months after we found out I was pregnant, Edward was on the fence. He thought maybe we should move to the burbs, but I told him that wasn't going to happen. I loved this place and if we had more kids then maybe I'd think about it. So then, he decided to build an addition onto our room for Emerson's nursery. That was fine and all, but I told him she was sleeping in a bassinet near our bed for the first few months of her life.

When I finally made it downstairs, Edward was sitting on the couch with his laptop on his knees. I stood in front of him with my hands on my hips. He glanced up and sighed, his fingers tugged at hem of the shirt of his I was wearing.

"I'm sorry I kind of called you crazy," he apologized.

_Kind of? _I signed.

_You do realize I've moved that crib six times?_

_It has to feel right._

He rolled his eyes.

"What are you doing?" I asked, cuddling into his side.

"Work."

Work for him meant two things. Edward's main job was working for a medical tech place where he developed software for the deaf and blind. He kept true to the conditions he made with Carlisle several years ago. He passed his GED, scoring extremely high, and went to Port Angeles Community College while I completed high school. MIT had heard about this deaf Prodigy and were adamant about meeting with him. Edward showed the MIT recruiters prototypes of programs and software that he'd developed. He couldn't give them an answer though as to if he would be attending in the fall because we were still waiting to see if I got into Boston College. To keep it short, I did end up going to Massachusetts with Edward and we lived there until the FBI contacted him our junior year of college. Edward's second job was being a freelance coder for the FBI in Seattle.

It's a great conversation starter at parties. My husband works for the FBI, what does yours do, chump? As for me, I'm trying my hand at writing. I've written essays and stuff. I wanted to finish my undergrad at U Dub before the baby was born, but I wasn't sure if I could complete it in two months.

"Work?" I asked, looking up at him.

"Spy stuff," he shrugged.

"Ooo-kay," I snorted.

We sat there as he worked, but I got bored and reached for my phone. Mom had called me twice so I hit her number.

"Hewo?" the distinct voice of little girl filled my ears.

"Gracie?"

"Bewa," my sister squealed in my ear.

I'd say booming voices of excitement were a McCarty thing. I heard Phil grumble something before he got on the phone.

"I swear she has this sixth sense about our phones," he sighed. "What's up, kiddo?"

"You tell me, Renee called me."

"That might have been Grace. Em was over earlier and she wanted you too…" he trailed off.

For my mom, she has had two great surprises in her life: me and then Grace. It was like baby fever in Forks or something. After Carlisle finally manned up and proposed to Esme, they were married three months later and three months after that found out they were having a honeymoon baby. Claire. Not even a month after that, much to the shock of everyone, and I mean everyone, Mom learned that Phil had knocked her up as well. No one knew they were dating. I didn't even know if they were, but apparently they were hooking up. Gross.

Phil and Renee didn't get married though until Grace was two. During all of this, Gram decided to move to Florida. Mom gave her our old house which she had been renting out. They were both out of their minds, but whatever.

"We were planning on coming up tomorrow," I told Phil.

"Bella, you don't need to come up here every time Grace demands it. Can you even move anymore?"

"Ha…ha, you're a funny old man. And as big sister I have to be on call for my baby sister."

"You and Emmett. I swear she has you two wrapped around her little finger."

"Speaking of my brother, what is he up to?"

"Apparently leading Forks High to State."

"Impressive."

"I'm warning you though, he won't really talk about it, but he's been seeing Rose," Phil mumbled.

"For the love," I groaned and let my head fall onto Edward's shoulder.

He shot a look at me asking what was up and I waved him off rejoining my conversation with Phil.

"She's out of rehab again?" I asked.

Rosalie, it turned out, had been cheating on Emmett with her drug dealer Royce back in high school. Emmett left for college, going to Notre Dame on a football scholarship and tried to forget about his first love who ripped his heart out. Edward still kept in touch with her because he was worried about the path she was going down. Right before we moved back to Washington, Rose was beaten by Royce within an inch of her life. Rose and Jasper's grandfather had passed away right after she was supposed to graduate. She ended up not meeting requirements for graduation after that and Jasper was too busy chasing Alice around New York, so she had no one. Emmett came as soon as he heard. He soon left Notre Dame and finished at UW, but that was it; he didn't go back to her and then she started using again.

"She's been clean for a couple months."

"Okay I'm saying this, but maybe she should be sent further away because the Port Angeles rehab facility seems to have a shotty track record," I snarked.

Edward's mom went there and look what good it did her.

"Bella," he warned.

"Whatever, it's Emmett's life. If he wants the life sucked out of him again then good for him," I puffed out.

"Daddy, I wanna talk to Bewa," my four-year old sister whined.

"Fine, we'll talk more tomorrow though," Phil said, handing the phone to Grace.

"Hewo?"

"Gracemonster?"

"Hi," she chirped. "You comin' to see me today?"

"Tomorrow."

"After I sweep and wake up?"

"Yup."

"Eward be here too?"

"He will, so you better tell Claire bear," I enthused.

"Okay, I be back, bye!"

"Bye," I hung up, knowing Phil was probably chasing after her as she ran next door.

Edward's lips started nibbling my neck and I began to giggle. His hands came up to rest where our daughter rested. We were growing older and things were changing. I was laying here with the boy that broke my nose my first day at a new school. All the craziness I had experienced when I moved to Forks led me to this point in my life. Wherever Charlie was, he was probably laughing and shaking his head. I could see the amused look on his face now.

"I love you," Edward said, kissing my nose. "I love both of you."

"And we love you," I smiled, kissing his lips. "We're going home tomorrow," I informed.

"I gathered that," he smirked. "Is she kicking a lot, today?"

"Mhhm," I nodded.

Edward slid down until he was level with my stomach. He rolled up my shirt and I had to help him because I was sitting on it. His lips found my stomach and his scruffy cheek laid on my bulging belly. I knew this has been hard on him. The whole parenting thing was freaking him out and he also wanted to be able to hear his daughter.

Over the years, we had looked into different procedures to restore Edward's hearing, but having been told the same thing every time. The severity of the damage Eddie had done was inoperable. Not only was Edward lucky he didn't have any brain damage, but he was also fortunate to be alive.

Every now and then, we would lie like this and Emerson would kick away against my stomach and his cheek. He loved to feel her moving around; I could see it in his eyes. I knew deep within my heart that he was going to be the best dad. She would want for nothing. Em started kicking and I could feel the smile grow on Edward's face. He brought his finger up and started to tap her back. It was crazy to think, but I felt like she was playing this game with him.

Later that night, after I tiredly climbed the stairs to our room, Edward sat on the end of the bed rubbing my feet.

"Maybe we should have added the addition on downstairs," he mused.

I frowned because that wouldn't have been cool at all. The whole point of keeping the studio was the loft and the space. I loved the spaciousness of this place. It was one of the reasons I refused to move to the suburbs. The kitchen, the living room, and office area were just one big space. The floor was this concrete glossiness that was epic to walk on in my bare feet. We had a huge white, shaggy soft rug that covered the living room space, not to mention our walls were this beautiful exposed brick. Edward of course let me paint them white. This was our style, not at all what we grew up with. We liked living like this, but he would get this worried notion that a baby wouldn't fit in here.

"It's fine," I said, pulling him to me by his shoulders.

"You're not going to like going up and down the stairs with Emerson," he said matter-of-factly.

"Stop it," I whined, but noticed his brow furrowing like he didn't understand. "I will love toting her up and down the steps. Now stop," I said and brought my lips to his.

This conversation was over.

The next morning as we pulled into Mom and Phil's driveway, Grace and Claire were already out in the yard playing. After Gram moved down to Florida, Renee and Esme got this crazy idea that they had to be neighbors and the girls would grow up being best friends, which is what pretty much happened.

Today, we had Edward's car and yes he did get his license. Though it is a special needs license, his car was equipped with every thing he needs. He had panoramic mirrors where mine didn't and he also had sound sensors for if sirens or other noises went off around the car. I tried to get out, but Edward grumbled at me, rushing to help me.

I heard Gracie and Claire squealing followed by two little blonde heads in front of us, Edward got me out and scooped both of them up, blowing raspberries on their cheeks.

"Bewa, your bewy is huge, oh my gosh, oh my gosh," my sister's brown eyes widened.

"Gracie that's not nice," Claire scolded as here bright blue eyes glared. "Bella you are as pretty as Belle!"

"Why thank you, Claire bear," I gained balance holding on to Edward's forearms, leaning up to kiss both girls on the nose.

Carlisle was in the yard working and nodded at us, but I heard the slam of the screen door before any more greetings could be made.

"Oh my baby, just look at you," Mom cried, wrapping me in her arms.

"Your child just informed me that I am huge, so I know…" I deadpanned.

"Grace Madison," Mom warned.

Gracie just shrugged, laying her head on Edward's shoulder. Claire tugged on the collar of his shirt getting his attention.

"Watch," she said.

_Hi. _She signed._ I love you so much._

Edward grinned, kissing her head. Though Claire was his cousin, he thought of her as his little sister. He played the fiercely protective big brother well. It was the same with Grace, who was currently wrinkling her nose up at Claire. I knew Carlisle and Esme had been teaching them ASL, but Grace seemed to be having some trouble with it and she wanted to do it in her own way.

Grace grabbed Edward's face to get his attention and I rolled my eyes. She was definitely more like Emmett than me. She pointed to her eye then the center of her chest and then to Edward. He laughed, kissing her cheek.

"I love you too, Grace," he chuckled.

Grace, ever the lady, stuck her tongue out at Claire, causing Mom to groan.

"I swear, you never gave me this much trouble, B," she said.

It was true. I was a very laid back child. I was also raised an only child. Gracie was the baby with two adult siblings. Mom still fussed over me just as much as she did Grace. I'm pretty sure Gracie acted out because of it.

"Mommy, I don't want to go in," she argued.

"You need a bit of a time out, baby. A little breather," Mom insisted as I followed.

"I don't need a breaver," she protested.

Mom being mom didn't give Grace what she wanted, which was a battle. She did sit Grace on the couch in the living room telling her to sit until she came and got her. She took my hand leading me back into the kitchen where she was making breakfast.

"I can't tell you how excited I am," Mom said as I leaned against the counter.

"We're pretty excited too," I giggled. "We have her whole name picked out."

"Well spit it out," she said, leaving the food again to face me.

"Emerson Charlie Masen," I said, biting my lip.

Mom's eyes filled with tears as she pulled me to her and she kept kissing my cheek. "I absolutely love it," she whispered.

Feeling a little teary myself, I held onto her. We had come a long way since Dad died, but we would be lying if we said we didn't miss him everyday. We loved Phil, Emmett and Grace, but we loved Charlie just as much.

"I hope you know how proud Daddy would be of you, Bells. You were his whole world and I know for a fact that he would be so happy for you. He would also love Edward. Edward treats you like a Queen and that's what you deserve," she sniffled, pulling back to wipe my tears.

"He is pretty great, I would say," I smiled.

Speaking of my Mr. Wonderful, I could hear his voice in the living room.

"Go visit with, Grace. I'll get you guys when breakfast is finished. Very vegetarian friendly."

"Emerson is a meat eater so I think I'll eat what everyone else is," I sighed.

"I never thought I would see the day," Mom teased as I walked into the living room.

I honestly tried not to giggle at the scene in front of me. Grace was scowling and Edward kneeled in front of her. He was poking her and she was absolutely hating him.

"Talk to me, Gracie," he said with another poke.

She shook her head furiously her blonde hair almost slapping him in the face.

"Why not?" he tried again, gently holding her head as he pecked her cheek.

Her squeals and giggles finally erupted and I knew without a doubt Edward was the right man for the job of daddy. Grace threw herself at him as he caught her and sat on the couch with her.

"Are you going to talk to me now?"

"Claire thinks she's so smart," Grace huffed.

I could tell by the look of intense concentration on his face that he only got some of it. I stood out of sight from Grace but Edward saw me.

_She's upset Claire showed her up._

"You're just as smart," he assured.

"But she knows your special talk," she frowned.

_She's hurt because Claire can sign more than her._

Edward brushed her hair out of her face. I could see that he didn't like to see her upset. He had spent most of his life where no one could understand him, but now he had a support system that did understand so they could communicate with him.

"I knew you said I love you to me," he told her. "That was special how you told me."

"Emmy showed me how he said you would like it," she smiled slightly.

_Emmett taught her it._

He laughed, kissing her head. After all of these years, Emmett still didn't fully get ASL, but he was good at improvising.

"Whoa sis, you're as huge as a house," Emmett boomed from behind me, giving me up.

"Emmy that isn't nice," Grace scolded seriously.

I rolled my eyes. She couldn't be more like me? Edward handed Gracie to Emmett and hugged me close.

"You're beautiful," he said, earning a kiss from me.

"Such an ass… opps, butt kisser," Emmett corrected himself, covering Grace's ear with his massive hand.

"He's not kissing her bum," Grace told him; giving him her famous 'you're so weird' look.

"Figure of speech, kid," he chuckled and ruffled her hair. "I'm excited for you guys. I can't wait to meet my niece."

"Emerson," I informed him.

"Cool name," he nodded. "You do look beautiful, Smalls."

"Thanks," I blushed, resting my hand on Edward's arm where it rested on top of my belly.

I knew I must have given him a look. He was a great guy and for him to let Rosalie Hale run him through the ringer again, he was an idiot. The frown he shot me only proved he knew that I knew. Edward saw the exchange and kissed my head saying, "Not now."

It had been a while since I saw her, but Edward would hang out with her every now and then or grab a bite to eat while she was in Seattle. He said he understood where she was coming from and if he didn't have me he probably would have gone down that path.

I guess she wasn't as hippy as she used to be either. Everyone around me had changed, grown up I guess, except for me. My style remained the same, that was until I couldn't fit into my clothes anymore. Now I wore Edward's old clothes, whereas he now wears button-downs and slacks to work, sometimes even suits. When we went out he wore dark jeans with button-downs or cargo shorts and boat shoes like he had on now. I basically married Mr. GQ, much to my amazement.

Alice moved to New York to study fashion merchandising and was interning for Ralph Lauren. A long shot from her goth days. She was always grumbling about how she wanted to burn all the yearbooks handed out when we graduated high school. She didn't want any record of herself without a sense of style floating around. Ugh, now I'm kind of curious about this new and improved Rosalie. I still wasn't a fan because she had been a horrible human being who treated Emmett's heart like monkey meat.

"Bella?" mom called.

"Yeah?"

"Can you ask one of the boys to run to Mrs. Cope's house? Phil's working on her sun porch and forgot his lunch," she said.

"She acts like you can't hear her," I grumbled to Emmett. "I'll go or we'll go," I offered, linking Edward's hand in mine.

"Baby, I don't want you doing too much."

"I'm not an invalid," I snapped insulted.

Edward gave me a kiss, rubbing the back of my neck. He had a Bella sense, I swear. He knew my reactions to things and how to calm me down.

"The flannel queen has spoken," Em mocked, bouncing Grace on his side.

I leaned over, covering Gracie's eyes and flipped him off. I hated swearing, but that gesture was warranted. Mom sighed, handing me Phil's lunch while telling me breakfast would be waiting when we got back.

As we drove, I watched the streets of Forks pass us by. Edward parked the car behind Phil's truck and I got out before he could help me, waddling up to Mrs. Cope's front door. Edward leaned against the car, playing with his phone.

"Bella Swan, is that you?"

"Masen, now," I smiled.

"That's right, your Mom told me a couple of months ago," she said, squeezing my hand. I watched her look across her lawn at Edward. "I heard how well he's doing. I'm so proud of him."

"He's doing real well," I nodded.

"When's your little one due?"

"The beginning of June, though hopefully not before graduation."

"That's right, you're graduating from the University of Washington. Lord, you kids are all growing up, starting families," she mused, patting my belly.

I smiled as nicely as I could at her and her reminiscing. "Is Phil around? I brought him his lunch."

"Such a sweet girl, he's around back." Again with the belly pat, but she was old so I let her get away with it.

"Thank you."

I went around back, leaving Edward by the car. Phil and one of the guys on his crew, Riley, were hammering the frame of Mrs. Cope's new sun porch.

"Phil," I hollered over the hammering.

"Bella, hey kid," he grinned, jogging over to me.

"Your lunch, sir," I waved the brown bag in front of him.

"You didn't have to run this out. I can't believe your Mom made you drop it off," he sighed.

"I'll give you the lecture I gave her. I'm not breakable. I can walk from point A to point B," I huffed with my hands on my hips.

"I believe that," he laughed, wrapping his arm around me. "Where's your husband?"

"On his phone. He's been busy with work."

"That's going good, right?"

"Yeah and I'm done with school soon, so we'll just have the baby left on our check list."

"I think your mom is planning on her and Grace staying with you guys for a week once she gets here," he informed me.

"She needs to know we'll be fine."

"Humor me, it's just a week," he shrugged.

I knew that she would probably end up staying. Edward was insistent that he be a very hands-on dad. He didn't want me doing all the work just because of his limitations. If the baby woke during the night, he said I had to wake him too.

"I'll think about it."

"That's all I'm asking."

After a hug and a promise to see each other later, I waddled out to the front yard with my fingers tapping on my belly. I noticed Edward was now in front a very blonde woman. From the back, she looked like a blonde Kim Kardashian. How her hair was that long, flowey, and voluminous, I wanted to know.

As I moved closer, I saw how elegant her blue gingham sundress clung to her voluptuous form, her wedge heels making her even taller. I frowned down at my Converse. Edward smiled and signed something to her, to which she responded. I looked like crap in my gray leggings and his black v-neck shirt.

Emerson started doing somersaults and I tapped at her like Edward does. My husband's eyes finally spotted me and he waved me over. The blonde's head whipped around and I was met with the face of Rosalie Hale. Her blue eyes bored into me as I walked closer.

"Bella," she greeted shortly.

"Rosalie," I snipped back.

I stood next to Edward and let my fingers play with the pocket of his cargo's. I curled my fingers in the inside of the material. Edward's hand cupped my neck; I felt the coolness of his wedding ring against my skin.

This brought me to the realization that we weren't in high school. Edward was my husband. We were adults that lived a typical married life. Rosalie wasn't a threat, but that didn't mean I had to like her. The way she was treating Emmett was unacceptable and gave me enough reason to be distant with her.

"Did you give Phil his lunch?" he grinned down at me, squeezing the back of my neck a little.

"Yeah," I nodded.

"Rose saw me waiting out here and decided to stop and say hi," he explained.

"Um, congratulations, by the way," she said awkwardly and gesturing to my stomach.

"Thanks."

"I think I'm going to go. I'll talk to you soon Edward," Rose sighed and squeezed his arm for a quick second before hurrying back down the street to her house.

_I don't like her. _I signed.

_No one said you have to._

The problem was I had a feeling Rose was here to stay as a permanent fixture in our lives, one I wasn't entirely comfortable with.

**A/N: And that's the time jump and beginning of part deux… I want to know your thoughts, please. I have reasons for picking them up here and where I want to go with them. Dolphin62598 and rainydays23 beta'd this chapter!**


	23. Chapter 23

**EPOV**

Bella had been pissed since we dropped Phil's lunch off. I could feel the animosity she felt towards Rose, but she had learned that she couldn't be sticking her nose into Emmett's business either.

I looked down at my sleeping wife, seeing the frown etched on her face. I looked up from my spot on the couch and could see the girls whispering and giggling at the movie. . Much to Bella's refusal, we were watching Beauty and the Beast. Renee and Phil had gone out with my aunt and uncle for dinner so we volunteered to watch the girls.

I kind of wanted to get some practice in anyway because Emerson would be here in a few short months. Grace stood holding onto the back on the couch as she exaggeratedly tiptoed toward me. It was a good thing Renee's leather couch was as wide as it was because if it weren't, Grace would have woken her sister.

Once she was close enough she leaned her little arm on my shoulder and gave my cheek a kiss. My cousin eyed us and I could see her giggling. Grace was up to something. This child, since the day she was born, was mischievous. Always getting into trouble, but great at getting out of it as well.

"Yes, Grace?" I asked, raising a brow.

She frowned placing her finger to her lips. Slowly she pulled one of her markers out from behind her, waving it at me. I caught on to her little game quickly. She leaned down a bit, anchoring herself on my shoulder.

"I don't think so," I said, stopping her.

Now she full on pouted at me. Bella shifted, tugging on Grace's leg and making Grace try to escape, but she wasn't so successful. My wife sat up as fast as she could, which wasn't that fast at all and began tickling Grace. I suddenly became anxious because even though Bella was almost seven months pregnant, she acted like she wasn't pregnant at all. She was also too damn stubborn to listen and you couldn't tell her she couldn't do it or she might kill you.

"Bella," I groaned, shielding my hands around her belly.

Grace was giggling and kicking her feet, which luckily hit my hand and not Bella. One of these two were going to give me a heart attack before I was thirty. Work never even gave me this much stress.

"No fun," I saw Bella say to the girls.

"I think it's time for bed," I announced, scooping up Claire who clung to my left side, but when I went for Grace, she started to stiffen her body out.

_I got her._ Bella signed.

"I'll come back for her," I insisted.

"I said I got her," Bella said and the look on her face held such finality.

"Fine," I sighed.

Claire snuggled in close to me. My heart melted at the thought that this was my life. Before Bella, I was a punk kid with anger management issues. I wasn't going to graduate with my class and I probably would have been a third year senior. I didn't care. I had nothing to motivate me, to excel at, until her.

She made me want to be a better person, a man she deserved. I could take care of my wife and even my unborn daughter and that made me proud. I can't even put into words how that made me feel. Bella made it a point to tell me she's not moocher and that she's pulling her weight too when she graduates. I let her believe that because she is stubborn.

I carefully lowered Claire onto Grace's bed, smoothing the hair out of her face. She smiled up at me, linking her little fingers with mine before she started to sign a few things. I was proud at how fast she was learning ASL and loved how eager she was to talk to me.

_Edward, my brother._

I nodded, kissing her head. Since the day she was born, I had been her brother, that's what Carlisle and Esme had referred to me as and everyone else followed.

_Claire, my sister._

I watched Claire laugh before she kissed my cheek and settled into the covers. Bella was beside me plopping Grace down onto her bed. I gave her an annoyed look for carrying her upstairs. I kissed Grace on the head and said good night to both girls. I left the room, heading down to the kitchen where I had my laptop set up.

It didn't take long for her to be standing in front of me. This was the Bella I had grown to love, this feisty spitfire of a woman. As teenagers, we didn't know who we were yet. We started out one way and ended up going in a totally different direction. Bella was a perfect example of that. Sixteen-year-old Bella was laid back and quiet. There were times you could see that fire in her eyes just peeking out. Now I see that fire on a daily basis. Now she's a snarky and insanely intelligent woman. She still looks exactly the same, but her personality has evolved.

I continued to ignore her, stealing a peek every few minutes. I saw she was pissed, but what's new about that? That is the story of our life. I do something, she gets mad. It hasn't always been like this, just the duration of this pregnancy.

I finished typing out an email to my team at the bureau and sat back in the chair. "Yes love, what is it you would like to discuss?" I asked, cocking my head at her.

"You're such a tool," she said as I watched her huff.

The nicer I was the more agitated she'd get and I'd be able to get the truth out of her.

"I'm sorry you feel that way, _love_."

"Quit calling me that." Her teeth were barred and I almost didn't get it.

"You are my love."

"Stop it," she kicked at my shoe just like one of our sisters would before a temper tantrum.

I stared at her. This was either about Rose or about me telling her what she can and can't do. Carlisle always tells me I need to pick my battles. I honestly would like no battles. When I went to stand, Bella was suddenly in front of me, wrapping her arms around my neck as she looked up at me.

"You're not moving."

"Bella, I don't know what's wrong. How do you expect me to fix it if you don't tell me why you're pissed at me?"

"Look at me."

"I'm looking," I said, lifting hands up before letting them drop back down to my sides.

"No I mean look at me, I haven't grown up."

Now I brought my arms up, letting my fingers smooth her hair back from her temple down her back. "Baby, you have grown up," I said confused at where this line of conversation was going.

"No, look at you," she said, waving her arm out before resting it on my shoulder again. "You wear suits for Christ sake and now you're even casually dressed up."

"I have shorts and this button shirt on?"

"Men wear those, not teenage boys and before I got this big I still wore kids sized shirts. I wear what I did in high school…"

"I love that about you, your style has its own personality. Not to mention how adorably miniature you are."

"I'm not miniature." I kissed her nose.

"You are almost standing on my feet so you can wrap your arms around me," I laughed.

Her head dipped down, her hair shielding her face from me. I didn't like that, so I leaned my ass on Renee's kitchen table so I was level with my wife or almost level since I was so much taller than her. I tilted her chin up with my finger.

"What is the matter?" I tried again.

"Did you not see Rosalie? You both look like you belong together."

"You're ridiculous. She's in love with your brother," I said without thinking, but she needed to know Rose's intentions with Emmett.

"She's the devil." I rolled my eyes.

I hadn't seen Bella's insecurities like this since high school, when the truth of mine and Rose's friends with benefits relationship came out. Back then, all I could think about was that Bella wouldn't want anything to do with me, but again she surprised me.

I leaned in, kissing her neck, working my way up to her jaw. I hummed, causing her to melt in my arms as she slumped against me. "I love _you_," I told her in reassurance. I knew, whether she wanted to hear it or not, she needed those words.

**BPOV**

I grinned as his hand rubbed my bare belly. After my tantrum, which I was completely blaming my hormones on, Edward took me back to my old room to get busy. Being paranoid, I did grab the old baby monitors Mom had for Grace and used them just in case those little monsters woke up, I could hear them.

I flipped over the best I could do so I could face him. "Like old times," he smirked, kissing my nose.

I laughed against his lips. Then I heard my mom and Phil in the hall. I pulled away placing my finger to my lips and mouthed "Mom".

"Nee, you can't go in there," Phil said from outside the door.

"And why not?" Mom huffed.

"Think about it, she's pregnant… and married. Do you really think they put the girls to bed and fell asleep?"

"Ewwww."

"Exactly."

"She's my baby and I worry about her."

"I get she's _your_ baby, but she isn't a baby. She's a wife and going to be someone's mother," Phil said gently. "I know a baby you can check on though."

From there I heard them from the monitor kissing the girls goodnight. Edward started kissing me again. He reached up, turning on the bedside lamp.

"Bright," I groaned burrowing into him.

"What did your mom want?"

"I think she was coming into check on me…us," I cringed.

"She would have gotten an eyeful," he snorted.

"Ew," I said, kissing his side.

Still to this day, I loved his body. He still did yoga and some running at the gym near our apartment. I did pre-natal yoga after his and saw all the women in his class eyeing him up. They got all huffy after they learned I was his wife and he was the reason I was in this condition.

"If you don't stop they're going to hear us," Edward laughed.

"Hmm," I said against his skin.

"Are we good?"

I pulled away looking up. "I'm naked and you're naked so I'd say we're really good. Great even."

"I'm not saying you have to like Rose or be friends with her, but be civil. She has been through a lot and she wasn't as lucky as Alice and I were to get out of it. I have you and Alice has Jasper on his leash."

"She had Em and she ruined it," I pointed out.

"Rose was also in a lot deeper shit that Emmett couldn't pull her out of."

"Must be nice to have grandpa's inheritance money," I snapped.

"And we're going to sleep," he sighed, turning off the light dismissing me.

I scootched further away from him and stewed. Edward was so insightful and patient with others; it annoyed me. He didn't cuddle me, but his hand stayed on my stomach. We were distanced and Edward still wanted to be close to our daughter. As much as I wanted to be mad at him, I couldn't when I knew he really was an excellent husband and he would be an amazing daddy.

**A/N: Those of you that question Edward with Rose are silly. He loves Bella, duh… Probably about five or six chapters left, eh, maybe more… Dolphin62598 and rainydays23 are my betas and a huge thanks for their help!**


	24. Chapter 24

**BPOV**

"Did you punch her?" Alice asked, rocking on her monster love seat.

"No."

"Pull her hair?"

"I wish," I snorted.

It had been a week since our Forks visit and Alice and I were just now catching up with each other via Skype. We both were so busy with classes this was the only time we could pencil each other in for a conference call. It was eight in the morning here and neither one of us had class. We looked pretty ridiculous; her in Jasper's Army t-shirt, which was falling off her, and I in Edward's FBI one.

"You should have done something violent, you know? You could have blamed it on the hormones," she stressed.

"You do get that Rose is practically your sister-in-law?"

"A: Jasper is my bitch and we're not even close to marriage. Seriously, I live with Aro and we're fabulous with our living situation being just us…"

"Let me interrupt your little declaration. Aro is gay and doesn't please you with orgasms like Jazz does…"

"Be that as it may, I'm not living with Jazz… he's clingy. And B: Rose stole my Jimmy's to sell them for shrooms. That is unacceptable."

"Edward says she's reformed," I air quoted, watching Alice's nose wrinkle.

"Well, we're smarter than those boys to trust her," she smiled, pointing her noggin. "Enough about that stoner. I want to focus on me and you reuniting next week!"

"I'm geeked," I grinned.

"You're going to die when you see what I got for Emerson," she laughed.

"You didn't have…"

"Stop," she said, waving her hand. "You're having a baby," she added softly.

"I'm going to be someone's mom," I squealed, covering my face in my hands.

"This is definitely exciting," she shrieked in return. "I can't get over the fact Edward is going to be a dad. I can see you with a baby, but him it's weird."

"Don't say anything like that to him, please," I pleaded. "He's nervous and I just want us to be blissed out with her, you know? I don't want him to second-guess things with her. It's going to be hard and I know that, but I think he's going to be great."

"I promise I'll be supportive," she nodded. "It's just you and Edward lead this grown up life that I can't even fathom."

"Sometimes I don't think I can fathom it either."

"I mean I dress fabulous, but I also eat ramen everyday of my life. The furniture is basically all Aro's… My point is, Edward drives you guys to Whole Foods every Saturday for grocery day and then you come home to your gianormous studio that looks like Restoration Hardware throw up in it."

"Hey, don't knock my fine leather couches," I defended. "Emerson's stuff isn't from there."

"Okay, Mrs. Masen, where is her crib and other baby shit from?"

"Pottery Barn Kids, but in my defense my mom and Esme got everything."

"Did they buy it or pick it out?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

In truth Edward gave Esme his credit card, which he didn't even flinch at the bill. I flinched and maybe had a freaking episode. It was true Edward was the provider and it kind of drove me a little crazy. If I hadn't known Edward since we were teenagers and seen all of his success happen before my eyes then maybe I would have been more of a foot stomper about his pay check supporting us, I but I've been here through it all, which is why I allow it.

"You act as though Jazz doesn't pay for almost everything you own, Mary Alice," I said, giving her a look.

"I'm an independent woman," she huffed.

I was about to reply to that until someone knocked at the door.

"I guess I better go get that," I sighed.

"Fine, fine. I love ya toots and future little toots," Alice smiled brightly.

"Love you too," I said, closing my laptop.

I looked down at my bare legs. This shirt at one time hit mid thigh, but now with me so round it comes up higher barely covering my behind. I decided to just look through the peephole. If it was someone I knew I would let them in; if not, do not pass go.

I waddled to the door, pressing my hands to it for balance as I tip toed to look through the hole. I caught an eye full of blonde Kardashian hair and Jackie O. sunglasses. I watched Rosalie's had come up and daintily knock again.

"He said she would be here," I heard mumbled from the other side of the door.

At hearing that, I took a deep breath before opening the door. "My apologies. I can't move as quickly as I use to," I said dryly.

"Bella. Hello," she said in a hurriedly awkward manor.

"Sup," I nodded with a shrug. "Edward's at work so you drove a long way for nothing."

"I know he's isn't here."

"Ah ha. So it was him who sent you here," I said, squinting my eyes.

"No, no, um Emmett told me you didn't have class," she explained quickly.

"Well Emmett is not the keeper of my schedule," I huffed. "As a matter of fact, I was on an important conference call." _With Alice._

"I can go…" she trailed off.

I took in this Rosalie Hale in front of me. The only other recovering addict I'd ever seen was Lizzie and even at that time she was for worse off than Rose looks now. Rose's head dipped slightly so I couldn't see her face. I also noticed her hands fidgeted a lot.

"You drove all the way from Forks just to see me?"

Her head snapped up and her blue eyes instantly met mine and then she nodded furiously. "I…yeah, I would like to speak with you if I could."

I opened the door wider and with a sweep of my hand I gestured her in. I forgot all my stuff was scattered out on the couch and waddled quickly to clean up my mess.

"It's not always this messy," I explained.

"Your home is beautiful," she said sincerely.

"Thank you."

I watched her glancing around the open space and her eyes landed on the cheesy black and white print Edward had exploded of us on our wedding day. We were on the beach and I was on his back. His head was turned toward me and my lips were meeting his. He loved that picture. He explained it as this monumental piece that proved our love and our dedication for each other. That Edward was truly a sentimental sap.

"That thing is so cheesy," I commented, breaking her trance with the portrait.

"No," she shook her head. "It's very sweet. The love he has for you shows."

I knew that, but didn't know how to respond to it. She is the girl who once let my husband cop more than a feel. And I was unfortunately a witness to it.

"Rose, why are you here?" I asked, resting my hands on my belly.

"To make a mends," she announced quietly.

"With me," I said flatly.

"I know I've not been a good person, but I'm trying to change that. Bella, when you moved to Forks… things changed for me, I went from having Edward and Emmett, hell even Alice, to having no one at all. I was jealous. You were this shiny new toy they all wanted to play with. Emmett became more vocal about us having a relationship and then Edward and Alice quit smoking with me. I don't do well with change."

"That's an understatement," I mumbled under my breath.

"Jazz and I grew up on a commune. Our parents were free spirits, I loved that life, but when Jasper called our grandfather the world I loved was gone. Alice instantly befriended me and when Edward came, I felt like we clicked. I figured Forks seemed like the kind of place that never changed. People that lived there were the lifer types that never left. You know how far from the truth that is though," she said pointedly.

I didn't want to tell her maybe her theory was right. Edward and I weren't technically born in Forks, we were foreigners from the get go. Alice too, she was born in Port Angeles. Edward once told me Rose and Jazz might have grown up in Texas, but they were in fact born in Forks.

"I know my wrongs now and I want to apologize for the way I treated you in high school."

That right there irked me. "High school? I remember your track record stretching farther than high school. My brother left an amazing institution just so he could save you… again."

"Bella," she whispered.

"You can save your apology. The person that deserves it is Emmett and maybe even Edward. They did nothing but try to help you and you lied and stole from those who cared for you. You broke Emmett's heart and left him…" I started, but a fire grew in Rose's eyes as she cut me off.

"I know what I did to Emmett and I'm the one who has to live with that. I will not let you make me feel any worse about that. I learned the hard way what my choice cost me. You and Edward can have a family… you will have your little girl. I will never have that… so don't throw shit back in my face when I'm trying to make this better for all of us," she said her voice cracking.

I watched two fat tears roll down her face and stood shocked at what she just said. She couldn't have what we did? I couldn't even think of what I would be going through if… Emerson just made us complete; I don't even know how to begin to describe it.

"I'm sorry," I stammered. "I…"

"You didn't know. The only ones that know are Emmett and Edward. Em was there when it happened. I let the doctors tell him after what Royce did. When Edward told me he was going to be a dad, I had a breakdown so that's how he found out. I don't like walking around saying 'Hi I'm Rose and I'm barren'," she sighed.

I blinked, feeling crappy about… everything. The tears hit then and I was sinking down on our couch. Rose sat on my coffee table with a sigh. "I didn't come here to stress you out or make you cry, Bella. I also definitely didn't come here for you to feel sorry for me."

I waved my hand at her. "The crying thing I do often," I sniffled. "But I usually only do it when Edward's around because he holds me and gives kisses…"

"You cry on purpose," she smiled slightly.

"Only sometimes because he loves to make me feel better and anything makes me cry. We watched Wall-e the other night cause that's our favorite and I just bawled."

She nodded giving me that slight smile again. We grew into a semi-awkward silence, my sniffles being the only noise to feel the room. I was used to the quiet because of Edward. I think Rose hated it due to the fact she was fidgeting more.

"I guess I can try to forgive you," I announced.

Her eyes widened.

"You will have to earn my trust, though… Alice will definitely be harder to get forgiveness from," I told her honestly.

"The Jimmy's?" she whispered.

"The Jimmy's," I said gravely.

Alice practically grew up with Rose and for Rose to steal something Alice loved, it broke their friendship. Rose made her choices and so did Alice, which ultimately tore them apart.

We were quiet again, not really sure what else there was to say. So I grabbed the remote turning on the TV, flipping it to watch _Ellen_. I sat back and relaxed. Rosalie looked very confused, but sat her bag on the floor and settled down beside me.

"Does she dance every show?" Rose asked.

"Yep and it's great," I nodded.

That was how we spent the rest of our morning until around lunch, when the door opened to reveal my shockingly confused hubby. He walked in looking real good in his black slacks and navy button down.

"Hi," he said slowly.

_Hi. _I signed before popping my mint chocolate chip ice cream covered popcorn into my mouth.

Edward leaned down to kiss me and then rub away the dribble of the ice cream I had running down my chin. I could be a hot mess and he still loved me.

_Rose._ He smiled.

She waved shyly and he just kissed me again before taking the bag he had from the market place into the kitchen.

_Is that my lunch? _I signed after following him and I gained his attention.

_I had a break so I thought I would surprise you with this. _He explained.

I looked and it was roast beef. The vegetarian in me screamed and grimaced, but my daughter was excited just from the smell of it. Edward was all kinds of amused.

"I know how much she loves it," he teased, kissing my head.

"I'm going to take off," Rose said from the doorway, shifting with her bag again.

Edward must have seen my head turn to her because he started to talk.

"You want half my sandwich?" he asked her with a shrug.

"Roast beef is mighty tasty, the baby goes crazy for it."

"I…"

"Here let me get a plate," Edward said, getting the lunch set up.

He was good at that; he knew if he started something no one could protest because he couldn't hear it and that made everyone feel obligated. He was slick. I watched him move around all oblivious. He was such a faker.

"I don't want to impose," she told me.

"I need to eat, he needs to eat and you need to eat. We all need to eat so let us feed you." was all I said as I sat on small stool at the counter.

Rose relented and sat next to me. Edward got everything ready and as he started to hand me my plate he stopped.

"Payment," he said simply.

I gave him a smooch and took my sandwich. Life might have not been perfect, but it was good.

**A/N: Here it is! The Rose drama wasn't what you though it was going to be, huh? The next couple of chapters left are going to bring Edward's story full circle and then we'll have an epilogue. This chapter was beta'd by rainydays23.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: Brief mention of sexual assault toward the middle or end of chapter. **

**BPOV**

I slapped my palms on Edward's chest, trying to steady myself. His back was resting against our headboard as I rode him. I panted and tried blowing my bangs out of my face while he palmed my boobs with this gleeful grin on his handsome face.

He was so effing happy right now because I agreed and fell victim to his charms. I was so horny and something had to be done about it so here we were. He took my bottom lip in between his, sucking it lightly as I moaned like a wanton whore.

It felt really good physically, but mentally my red flags were going off telling me I was a cow. My stomach was hugely massive and this was the only position we could do it in. His lips trailed down my neck, causing more reaction from me. Whimper. Shudder. Cry. Moan. It was a continuous cycle.

"So beautiful, Bell," he mumbled against my skin.

He pulled away slightly cupping my face in his hands. I kept up my pace with him as he stared. And it was his lovey Edward stare that sometimes brought me to tears. That look alone was all I needed to know what he felt for me. Still in his grasp I moved my hands to his face as well leaning in to kiss him and that was almost all we needed.

I was falling and falling hard. He was right there with me and once the moment of pure unadulterated bliss passed we rested our foreheads together, hands still holding faces and our bodies slumped.

I had to smile at his warm breath hitting my face and I could feel him smiling too. I took a couple more breaths because man, I was winded and exhausted.

"Baby," he murmured.

I sat back a little letting my butt rest on his thighs, my vision slightly blurred from my bangs falling in my face. Edward's hands came into view brushing them back.

"You okay?" he smiled crookedly.

I nodded semi dazed, leaning forward again to give him a kiss.

"Let me help you," his gentle voice said, filling my sleepy mind.

I placed my hands on his shoulders as he carefully lifted me off him. My belly brushed against him and he kissed my nose. Once I wasn't on him, I snuggled into my pillow and heard him chuckle. _I'm sorry husband, but you zonked me out. _I felt a few random kisses. One to my temple, nose, lips, neck, side of my boob and finally my belly until I fully lost consciousness.

"Alice leave her alone," I heard Edward's raised voice flow up to our room.

"I'm waking her up," my best friend's voice chirped. "Jesus, she's fucking naked."

I peeked open an eye and saw Alice's retreating frame head back down the stairs. "I told you to leave her alone, but you didn't listen," Edward said over his shoulder, appearing in our room. "Hey, baby," he smiled, sitting on the edge of the bed next to me.

"Hi," I said sleepily.

"Bella, you better get dressed and not be doing it while I'm down here," Alice yelled.

Edward didn't hear her so when he came in for a kiss I giggled, shaking my head. His hand rested on my belly and his other hand brushed my hair away from my face. I noticed he was dressed for work. He looked good in his matching gray blazer and slacks and his navy button down made it pop. I felt the sudden urge to jump him.

"Bella," Alice belted out again impatiently.

_What time is it?_

_Seven. Alice's flight got in an hour ago._

_It's too early. _I emphasized by giving him a pout.

He grinned biting my bottom lip.

_Sleep. I'll tell she-devil downstairs to take a nap too._

I let out a sigh. _Let me throw on my pj's and send her up?_

_Okay, I have to go to work now. I have your breakfast sitting in the microwave._

_Kiss?_

He obliged, giving me and Emerson both a kiss before getting up and grabbing my pajamas for me.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you too."

I watched him run downstairs and I pulled his boxers on and slipped his shirt over my head.

"Horny bitch," Alice said coming back up the stairs.

"I'm clothed now," I announced.

"Thank God for that. I was blinded by your pale boobs and I saw a flash of whoo ha," she sighed, shaking her head.

"Nothing you haven't seen before," I waved my hand flippantly. "Sleep. Now."

"You guys fucked in those sheets, I don't think so," she spat disgusted.

I heaved out a sigh pushing off the bed and waddled over to the linen closet, grabbing a fresh pillow and blanket for the drama queen. I waddled back over to my bed dropping her stuff down before snatching up Edward's pillow and laying back down with it in my grasp.

"Lay on top on the comforter we only have sex under the sheets," I said truthfully.

She shrugged kicking her heels off and placing the pillow I gave her next to mine. She laid down facing me. I tugged my sheets and comforter up to my shoulders and Alice did the same thing with the blanket I gave her.

"You're here," I squealed.

"I'm here," she replied giddily back, staring at me. "And you have an almost full sized baby in there." She poked my huge lump under the covers.

"Trust me I'm very aware of that," I teased.

"I'm exhausted," she yawned, inching closer to me.

"Me too," I agreed.

We snuggled closer together. My best friend was here and everything felt perfect.

"These two are goofy," Emmett said from somewhere.

"I think it's adorable," Jasper added.

"You would," Em snorted.

"God, shut up," I groaned.

I opened my eyes to Emmett and Jasper sitting on my leather loveseat in our room. "Ugh, creepers," I said, throwing Edward's pillow at them.

"Hey, we just got here," Emmett defended.

I glanced over at Alice and she was still out cold, drooling on the pillow I gave her. I shifted a bit and felt Emerson move, giving me the sudden urge to pee. I got up doing a super waddle to the master bath. When I came back out, Jazz was sitting on the edge of my bed whispering with Alice. I plopped down next to Emmett.

"They're kinda gross," I said loudly.

"Tell me about it," he said equally as loud.

"Shut it, losers," Alice said, throwing her pillow at us.

I leaned into my brother and rested my head on his shoulder. He tapped my belly playfully. "We've got a live one," he joked when Emerson kicked back.

"She thinks your Edward," I smiled.

"What makes you think that?" he asked curiously.

"It's their thing. He taps and she taps right back," I explained, rubbing my hand over where her little foot was moving.

Emmett was watching me like I was some kind of alien and I heard Alice snort. "Are you just now realizing she's having a baby, you dope?" she laughed.

He looked down sheepishly. I just had to throw my arms around his neck and hug the big lug. My Emmy Bear. "I love you Emmett and you're going to be the best uncle ever," I told him.

"Smalls, not to be a perv, but you're hugging me and I can definitely feel your tits, it's freaking me out," he mumbled.

"Put a bra on, bitch," Alice chastised.

I shoved his head and he fell on the arm of the love seat laughing.

"That's okay, when I came up here this morning she was naked," Alice shared.

Both guys made disgusted noises.

"I'm sorry Mary Alice, I had sex with _my_ husband last night in _our_ bed, where I fell asleep. You barged in up here, that's on you," I glared, pointing at her.

Jasper and Em covered their ears running down the stairs. That's what they all get for coming into my house uninvited. If I wanted to sleep naked I could and it's not my problem I don't sleep in a bra. No one sleeps in a bra.

"You're so crass Isabella," she sniffed.

"I learned from the best," I snarked.

I heard the microwave start and hurried up the best I could to the overlook looking down into the studio to see Emmett heating up my food and Jasper in the fridge.

"Emmett, you eat my breakfast, you die," I hollered my warning.

Knowing Edward, he made me something special and if that turd downstairs eats it, he's done. He froze and smiled sweetly up at me.

"I'm heating it up for you, sis."

My phone buzzed on my nightstand and Alice reached over grabbing it. She fiddled around with it until I saw her grimace.

"Ew, Edward's sexting you," she shuddered.

"Picture or naughty words?" I asked, wiggling my eyebrows.

"He's reminiscing," she said, handing my phone over.

_Remember last night when we came together? You looked beautiful. ~E_

I started to tear.

"That fucking makes you cry," she said disbelievingly.

"He's so sweet," I sniffled.

"Jasper says that kind of shit all the time, it's annoying," she grumbled.

"You're going to get yours," I pointed at her. "He loves you and you treat him like crap. Who makes their boyfriend fly on a separate flight as them?"

"This girl," she shrugged. "And besides, he's my lover, not my boyfriend."

I stared at her incredulously before a thought popped into my mind. "What's his favorite book?"

"The Sun Also Rises."

"Song?"

"Free Falling."

"Movie?"

"Fight Club."

"Uh-huh," I said walking downstairs, leaving the Queen of Denial confused.

As I stepped into the kitchen Em was making them all breakfast and Jazz was starting on making fresh orange juice. I walked over to Jasper, giving him a hug. He looked down at me and gave me a curious look as he patted my back.

"All things good lil' mama?" he asked smiling.

"You're a good man," I said frankly. "She doesn't deserve you."

I loved Alice, but she didn't give him any respect. She was still playing the same game with him that she was when I became friends with her and it wasn't right to him. He followed her to New York. Lives in the same building as her, but not with her because she wouldn't allow it. It was ridiculous. He was the only one making sacrifices in their relationship.

"Thank you," he responded quietly. "And thanks for talking to my sister."

"That was for him," I sighed, jerking my thumb behind me to where Emmett stood.

"Ed's really lucky to have you," he said, giving my arm a quick squeeze.

"I'm really lucky to have him."

Alice came huffing in and I ignored her as she did me. Emmett shook his head grumbling about us knowing how to ruin a good time. After breakfast I went back upstairs to get ready for the day. Not going to lie, but I loved Edward so much more for having the bench installed in the shower. I was being lazy and getting clean at the same time. Once I was finished, I threw on yoga pants and one of Edward's black t-shirts. Screw buying new clothes.

Emerson started kicking and I tapped her. "Hey save some of that for daddy," I told her. "You make him happy when you kick with him."

"Oh, God you're all Mommy track now," Em groaned.

"Stop, let's get a move on. I don't have all day."

Alice and Jasper stayed behind while me and Emmett went to the market to buy stuff for my shower. Mom and Esme said they had everything covered when we started planning, but I knew that meant Edward was paying for it. It was my shower and I wanted to pay for it, so before the Nosy Brigade could get here I told Emmett we were high-tailing it.

"Smalls, you need to slow down," Em panted. "It's to hot for you to be moving like that."

"I'm fine," I insisted.

He grabbed a cart from the entrance and I walked beside him. We weren't even in the store three minutes until someone stopped me and wanted to talk about the baby and touch my protruding belly.

"What's with these old ladies?" Emmett asked, slightly mystified.

"I've grown used to it," I shrugged.

"They fuss over you like Mom and Es."

"I know it's weird, but I live with it."

"Oh, you are so precious," another lady started.

Emmett again was dumb founded. Usually when Edward is with me people don't approach me. It might have to do with us signing. He signed a lot more in public and I would sign with him to make him comfortable. So people probably just assumed we were a deaf couple and didn't bother us because of the communication barrier.

I kept throwing things in our cart when I wasn't being accosted by sweet wrinkly hands. Emmett was being too quiet for my liking so I gave him a kick.

"Ow, why did you do that?"

"You're being weird," I glared.

"I'm walking and commandeering the cart."

"What's going on?"

"Bella," he sighed.

"You know, lately you concern me," I finally said.

"Me?"

"Yeah, you. Now spill."

"Things are getting serious with Rose," he blurted.

I clutched his t-shirt in my hand. Don't surprise a pregnant lady. Like. Ever. "She just came to speak with me last week. How serious are we talking?"

"I want her to move in with me."

"Emmett," I said sadly. I felt like I couldn't get behind this idea. She was an addict, a liar, cheater and thief. He shouldn't be this trusting with his heart, especially after what she did.

"I'm asking her and you don't get a say," he stated.

"If I don't get an opinion then why tell me?"

"You may not be my sister by blood, but you are my sister regardless. When I met the sixteen year old wisp of a girl, I knew I would always have to protect her. I didn't know she would protect me just as fiercely."

"Because Em, just like I am your sister, you are my brother and I love you. I don't want to see you hurting… But all I've seen Rosalie do is hurt you."

He blinked at me for a couple of seconds; letting his hulking shoulders droop in defeat. "How does Edward make you feel?"

That was a loaded question. I had been with that man seven years and the way he looked at me alone told me that he loved me. I can be doing something or talking and he gets this shy kind of smile, his eyes crinkle just a bit in the corners. Everyday he gives me that look and it's my look; one only for me.

"Edward… he's like this guy who loves me with his whole heart. I know that sounds cheesy but it's true. I can be lying on the couch when he gets home and he'll climb over me to get behind me awkwardly just so he's holding me. There's not a moment where I doubt his intention or decisions in our life. I feel loved and safe everyday I wake up," I sighed wistfully.

"That right that is how I feel about Rose. I have to keep her safe. When she was in the hospital, I was there when the doctor told her she couldn't have kids… She just sat there stoically. Bella, that fucker had done unimaginable things. I have to live with the fact that she cheated on me and I up and left for school. I ignored her and Royce rape… I can't say it. I can't say it," he cried. Emmett never cried.

I felt my tears as well. Here we were, in the middle of Whole Foods, bawling like a couple of babies. I knew Rose had been raped and stabbed at the same time. It took Edward until last week to tell me that after Rosalie had left. I think it was his way of protecting me. He thought I was too innocent to be exposed to the vileness this world had to offer.

I know Edward had his dark times and that was when he related to Rose most. Eddie left his mark on Edward. When we first moved into the studio he had issues adjusting to it. I loved it at first sight but what I didn't know was Edward was reminded of the apartment in Chicago he lived in with his parents the first five years of his life. He would wake up crying or screaming. Carlisle had believed it triggered his memories. The good thing was Edward would talk about it with me.

I would hold him as he broke down, telling me exactly what happened when Eddie's temper flared. I couldn't believe that his mother did nothing to protect her young son. After his father would hit him, he would grab Lizzie and they would paw at each other while Edward lay either motionless or crying on the floor. These stories he told were more than what he had told me when we were teenagers. He just had all these memories festering all that time.

"Emmett go out to the car. I'll finish up in here," I sniffled.

He rubbed the heel of his hands into his eyes before shaking his head. "I'm not letting you get everything by yourself," he sighed.

"Em."

"Smalls, I'm good… just, I only wanted you to know so I didn't shock you into labor when you found out."

"I wouldn't be that shocked," I mumbled.

"I think you would," he laughed a little. "Mom would murder me."

I rolled my eyes walking away from him. Once we were in the deli section, I didn't want to leave. The cold cuts were calling to my daughter. She was definitely her father's child. Edward went through a phase when we started college that he wanted to try my eating lifestyle. Two days after he started, I found him in our truck, scarffing down a Big Mac, well one of the two he had bought.

"I guess Mommy's going to have to get you a sandwich," I told her, resting my hand on the top of my belly.

I told the guy behind the case I wanted the turkey and provolone on focaccia bread. Emmett was watching me and smiled. "You talk to her a lot," he pointed out.

"Well she's my partner in crime, we have things, like sandwiches that we need to discuss," I shrugged.

"Does Edward talk to her?" he asked interested.

"Yeah, he does," I grinned. "The doctor encouraged him and so have I. We don't sign all the time and we want her to get used to both of our voices. Edward got this book and it says she can hear us. We'll talk around her, but when she's old enough we'll teach her ASL."

"Like Gracie and Claire?"

"Yep. I know Edward is anxious though. He wants to have communication with Emerson and he struggles with the limitations they'll have."

"He knows he's going to be a great dad, right?"

"I tell him that all the time, but he's nervous… we both are."

"We're all coming a long way, huh?" Emmett said thoughtfully.

And I had to agree. We all had grown up.

* * *

><p>Edward and his friend Garrett were talking to Alice and Jasper when Emmett and me finally got home.<p>

"Hi Bella," Garrett waved.

I gave him a hug in greeting before I settled against my hubby on the couch. Edward's hand covered my stomach as he kissed me.

"Hey baby," he smiled.

"Hey," I beamed back. "I missed you."

He leaned down, nuzzling my nose with his. I loved him so much it was disgusting and I wouldn't have it any other way.

"Ugh," Alice groaned.

"You guys have known them longer than me and you're telling me you're not used to this," Garrett snorted, waving his hand at us.

"Hush, you and Kate are just as bad," I teased.

Garrett worked research on the prototypes Edward makes at the med tech lab. They ended up being great friends from the very beginning. Garrett's sister-in-law was deaf so he knew some ASL. Edward preferred to speak to him though. Garrett and Kate were older than us, in their early thirties. I always felt kind of intimidated by them because we were still so young. Sometimes I felt like I was pretending to be a grown up.

They even had this huge house on the outskirts of the city. It was Garrett who offered to let some of our family stay with them while we had the baby shower. It was really nice of them to offer that so no one would have to stay in a hotel.

"Yeah, right. Hey are you guys ready to head out?" he asked Jasper and Alice, making me frown.

"Yes," Alice huffed, sticking her nose up as she went for her bag.

Jasper came over kissing my cheek. "She's in one of her moods. I think you struck a chord and she knows you're right. Emmett's going to stay here with Grace, but your Mom and Phil are already at Garrett's."

"Where's Grace?" I asked confused.

"Napping upstairs."

"Ugh, I better get her up now or she won't sleep tonight for me," I began, reaching for Jazz's hands so he could pull me up.

"I can get her," Emmett offered, coming out of the kitchen.

"You see her all the time so stop." I said as I went to wake Grace up.

She lay curled on top of my bed, tangled in the blanket I gave Alice earlier. She had her thumb in her mouth and I had to giggle at the adorableness that was Grace. As bad as she was, she still looked like an angel.

I sat beside her, brushing her hair back and kissed her little nose. She wrinkled it before burrowing into me.

"Hey sleepy head," I murmured, kissing her nose again.

"I sweeping, Bewwa," she mumbled as she wrapped her arms around my neck.

"I see that, but it's time to wake up," I explained as I held her.

She mumbled something against my neck. I heard our landline ring, remembering I took the phone I had up here downstairs last night.

"Bell, phone for you," Em called up.

"Bring it to me."

"Sweep," Gracie whined.

I watched Em run in and hand the phone to me. "Thanks," I told him. He went for Grace, but she held on to me.

"Hello?"

"Hello I've been trying to reach Edward Masen," the English accent confused me.

"Well, I'm his wife."

"Excuse me?"

"Um, I'm his wife, Isabella," I repeated slowly, as Emmett shot me a weird look.

"Edward is only twenty-two years old. Shouldn't he be in university?" she snapped.

"Ma'am not to sound rude, but I don't appreciate your snapping at me," I said firmly because who did she think she was.

"I've been trying to reach Esme Platt for days… I do apologize, but I would like to know where my grandson is," she said earnestly.

"Grandson? You're not Nana Platt," I said frankly.

Nana Platt definitely didn't have an English accent. It was weird though because sometimes I could swear Edward did have a hint of dialect in his muffled tones.

"I'm Margo Masen, Edward's grandmother. Edward's grandfather has passed and he is required to be at the reading of the will."

_Say what, now?_

**A/N: Only a few chapters left! I do have two new story ideas, but I'm not going to do what I did the last time. Once this and is complete I'll post the new one and after Conversations it will be one story maybe updated a couple times a week. That's your heads up! Dolphin62598 and rainydays23 are my amazing beta's, huge thanks to them!**


	26. Chapter 26

**EPOV**

I brushed Bella's hair out of her face. She fell asleep as soon as our flight took off and I hated that she was making this trip for me. We called her doctor and she had told us Bella was still able to travel, but not to overdo it. So we had Emerson's shower as planned, but had to leave shortly after.

Bella shifted against me again and I leaned down gently kissing her lips. Last night Garrett told me I should go upstairs because there was yelling and when I saw Alice sprint up to our room I followed. Bella had Grace clinging to her as she paced in front of our bed with the phone in hand.

Emmett stood there trying to calm Bella down, but he like me knew how fiery she could get. My wife, my beautiful stubborn wife had become my protector these past seven years and once she saw me she crumbled. I held her and Grace close while Emmett took the phone ending the call.

_That woman said she was your family. _Bella signed.

"You're my family, baby," I assured her, letting her curl in my side. "You and Emerson."

Emmett scooped a protesting Grace up and Bella sunk further into me. I didn't want her so sad and stressed during this happy time for us. I wouldn't let Eddie take this opportunity from me. I spent such a long time being bitter for what happened to me, but when I met Bella, I learned that I didn't need all of that hate and anger for my father.

I beat the odds over other children in my situation and lived a pretty normal life. Though I became successful in my career at a young age and had a young, beautiful, caring wife and a baby on the way I couldn't take things for granted.

Carlisle and I talked this over this morning; he explained that legally I had to be in Chicago for the will reading. Esme wanted to come with us and I knew she wanted to protect me, but this was something I needed to do on my own. I felt like I needed to face the demons of my past with my future. Bella was my future.

I watched as the earbud to Bella's iPhone fell out of her ear. I picked it up feeling the tempo thrumming against my fingertip. I gently took her phone out of her lap curious to see what she was listening to. _Tupac_. I snorted at her eclectic taste in music.

I wasn't familiar with hip-hop or rap like I was with other genres. When I was little, Eddie was obsessed with the Sex Pistols. I remembered the grating voice of Sid Vicious late at night as I tried to sleep and he blasted it through our apartment. Each time my parents would be sent home from rehab and I would be back in their custody Eddie would have his music playing at all times.

_Lizzie wasn't home yet she had another few weeks with the doctors and grandmother had the driver bring me home. Eddie had been released so she said I had to go back._

"_Christ, that bloody ole' bat doesn't waste any time," Eddie groaned as he opened the door to Marcus and me._

_Marcus glared, but smiled down at me. "You be a good boy, Edward."_

_I nodded holding my bear closer to me. I watched Marcus carry in my bags and Eddie sat on the couch smoking a cigarette. Marcus shook his head, but said nothing. He patted my back before he left. I heard the low sound of music floating into the room._

"_Hey, you gonna stand by that door all night?" Eddie asked._

_I let out a breath shaking my head._

"_You know your mum won't be home for a bit, yeah?" he said waving his hand around, ashes broke off onto the floor._

_I shrugged._

"_You do talk, don't you? Your gram says you started school, a month ago," he said running his fingers through his hair. "Kindergarten, right?"_

_I nodded._

"_Well fucking speak then," he snapped._

"_I'm tired," I told him._

"_It's only nine," he replied._

"_Miss Jane says I go to bed at eight," I said._

"_You have a nanny, then?"_

"_Yes."_

_I held my bear closer, Eddie's eyes went together and he was off the couch. He took my bear from me. Before I could tell him that was mine, he tore it's head off._

"_I don't get my Lizzie, you don't get the bear. Sounds fair," he shrugged, tossing what was left of my bear to the floor._

_I felt my tears and he walked to his room shutting the door before turning his music up. I walked to the room that I remembered was mine. It was still just a mattress on the floor like the last time._

I remembered living with just Eddie for that month. I would try to keep out of his way. He had a short fuse and just about anything could set him off. The thing I think that bothered me most was when I would look into a mirror. Now more than ever I looked exactly like him. I swear Bella could sense my self-loathing when I would be in front of our mirrors at home, she would always give me a kiss or cup my face telling me how much she loved me. She was my saving grace.

I felt her shift against me and her eyes fluttered open. I couldn't help, but steal a kiss. "Hi," I said giving her a smile.

_How long was I out?_

_We should be landing in fifteen minutes._

_That long?_

_I didn't want to wake you. _I told her before letting my hand drop to her stomach.

Bella covered my hand with both of hers and laid her head back, closing her eyes. She still looked tired and I felt that much more guilt for her having to be here. "Stop," her mouth said. She knew I had been watching her. _You hover. _She signed. I rolled my eyes, grabbing her hand in mine and placed a quick kiss on her fingers.

The more I thought about this trip the more I thought about my daughter. She would be here very soon and we were going to give her a different kind of childhood than either one of us had had. Mine had been filled with abuse and neglect. Bella's was much different from mine; she grew up in a two-bedroom ranch style home on the beach. Her parents lived paycheck to paycheck. She had no idea what spoiled was. Emerson would be spoiled and loved beyond anything else.

Bella noticed my over thinking and grabbed my face between her small hands. She squished my cheeks together and began laughing. I wished I could hear that lovely sound, but I let the sparkle in her eyes guide me for what she was up to.

"You look like a fish," she said, letting me go.

I made a fish face on my own and crossed my eyes. She lost it again and wrapped her arms around me as best as she could. I kissed her head as I hugged her back. The stewardess informed us that we were landing and I helped Bella get her seatbelt on. I could see her grumbling and I knew she was uncomfortable.

Before we left, Esme had given her several longer flowey dresses to wear for our trip. My wife had developed a hatred for maternity clothes she was dead set on wearing what she wanted and already had. I was the one to convince her to try one on, which she did. She ended up only taking the dresses. Apparently, they had a built-in bra and Bella loved that fact because she hated wearing those. She also said it felt more freeing or some shit like that. I let her do what she wanted because she was going to do everything her way anyway.

_There's a guy holding up our name. _Bella signed as I carried our luggage.

I noticed her move closer to my side as we approached Marcus. He smiled warmly and I remembered how nice he had always been to me. He had aged and looked a bit rounder.

"Edward," he smiled then frowned.

When I had been removed permanently from Lizzie and Eddie's 'care' after the incident, Marcus I think felt guilty for what had happened like he should have intervened on some level.

I waved and Bella cuddled closer to me.

**BPOV**

"And you must be the Missus," The sign holder said, holding out his hand.

"I'm Bella," I told him shaking his hand.

"I'm Marcus, it's very nice to meet you. I've worked for the Masen's since Edward's father was born."

"So you're here to pick us up?" I asked, firmly keeping my arm around Edward's waist.

"Yes, ma'am," he smiled again. "I will be taking you to the Masen's estate in Wilmette."

I looked up at Edward, this time he winked down at me giving me a sweet kiss. "It's okay," he assured me, but I was supposed to be the reassurer.

Marcus's eyes widened at the sound of Edward's voice. I was curious to know his relationships with these people. From what both Esme and Edward have told me, Edward had been rather difficult for his grandparents. His anger and disrespect for the rules in Chicago was what made them so eager to give him to Esme.

"Come on, baby," Edward smiled again, pulling me closer as he handed a shocked Marcus our bags. I snuggled in closer to my husband as we quietly followed Marcus to the car.

I peered up at Edward as he helped me into the lavish Lincoln Town car. I seriously thought rich people only rode in these things in movies not real life. He smirked at me, shaking his head. He was good like that or I guess he could see it on my face.

"You two are the talk of the house," Marcus informed me.

"Really?"

"Mrs. Masen wasn't exactly discreet last night. The maids and kitchen staff heard her yelling from the library. News spread pretty fast after that."

"Not much news here," I told him.

Edward was watching us curiously; he clearly could see what I was saying.

"Sure there is. The long lost grandson of Ed and Margo Masen returns. Not only him, but his wife as well. Just a heads up she said it was a shotgun wedding."

"She said that?" I asked in disbelief.

I touched my stomach and Edward's hand joined mine.

"We've been married a little over a year," I informed him. "I guess you can say we were high school sweethearts. We were where we wanted to be when we got married and then got pregnant a couple months later. None of what we had is 'shotgun'." I defended.

"You both went to college together?"

"Yeah, but I'm still finishing up. Edward graduated early from MIT in Boston. I went to Boston College, but transferred when he got a job offer back home."

"You have made a lot of sacrifices at such a young age."

"You make sacrifices for the people you love," I snapped.

I watched Marcus nod his head and his smile brighten slightly. Edward's teeth grazed my earlobe causing my head to turn and look up at him. "I love you, Bella."

"Well duh," I grinned.

He snorted burying his face in my neck as he nipped my skin. I was laughing like a manic and totally forgot where we were. Marcus cleared his throat. I wondered if this car had one of those divider thingies that you always saw in movies. Edward's nips turned into sucking and I started to moan.

Just as his hand came up to squeeze my boob, I stopped him by grabbing his hand. He pulled away looking curiously at me and I nodded my head in Marcus's direction. Edward gave me a slight nod back and a sheepish smile.

"We're almost to the house," Marcus informed.

The neighborhood we were pulling into was insane. The houses were monsterus, I had never seen houses this big before. I pulled out my phone and started snapping pictures.

"What are you doing?" Edward laughed.

I turned to look at him. "Mom and Em are not going to believe how big these houses are. I need proof," I shrugged.

Edward shook his head with a smirk.

"Uh, how is he responding?" Marcus asked quietly.

"He can read lips," I explained still playing with my phone.

"But he's talking…" he trailed off.

Edward starts signing. _You can tell him. I didn't speak after the incident. I wanted to be left alone and it was already hard that I couldn't hear any longer. Then they sent me off to Europe. It's because of you that I communicate._

I almost started crying, but sucked back my tears. I leaned up giving him a kiss, which he responded in kind.

"Edward's always had a voice. That never changed. His vocal chords weren't damaged so… Carlisle always says that's the misconception of the deaf. They can speak they just can't hear what is being said. Edward wasn't hurt until he was six so he knew what words to say and how to for sentences," I finished.

"He never spoke," Marcus muttered. "He always fought and would lash out…"

I sighed because these people remembered an angry young boy not the kind and loving man he grew to be. The next few days were probably going to be exhausting.

**A/N: These two kill me… I had to re-write this chapter three times because I wasn't feeling them mesh well. That's why it took so long to get out. This chapter was beta'd by Dolphin62598. I'm thinking I should add another beta if any of you have experience and would like to volunteer message me. I could always use extra eyes. Thanks!**


	27. Chapter 27

**BPOV**

Marcus started to get our bags out, but Edward stopped him as he helped me out of the car. "That won't be necessary, Marcus. My uncle got us a room at the Omni in town," Edward explained, pulling me closer.

"Uncle?"

"Carlisle, he's Esme's husband," I told him as he nodded.

Emerson decided it was time to kick and I must have winced because Edward searched for her. When he felt her he let his hand rub where she was banging around. I patted his hand as we started up the walkway to the mansion. I felt like the Fresh Prince waltzing up to Bel Aire.

"She's kicking a lot," Edward commented.

"I think she's aware we're headed into the lion's den," I said, raising my eyebrows a few times.

Edward snorted, giving me a quick kiss. "You're funny, baby."

"Not a shocker," I grinned.

Marcus opened the door and led us into the house. I'm pretty sure my jaw was on the floor. The white spacious foyer opened up to a grand staircase. I was kind of an a-hole about my overlook at the apartment, but this staircase screamed, "Bella and her overlook are insignificant compared to me". This place was huge and contemporary. I wanted to vomit.

I reached up, grabbing Edward's face. "I want to go home," I plead as I started to cry.

He pulled me into his arms, letting me bury my snotty face into his shirt. I heard the bustling of the house. I noticed men in suits and women in blazers and pencil skirts. I was certain they had to be the help but I couldn't figure out why they would be dressed that way.

"Baby, don't cry," Edward murmured in my ear.

"Missus?" Marcus asked and I turned my head a little to peek at him.

He smiled warmly and waved carefully as if I were a child. I guess I was behaving like one, but in my defense this house was overwhelming and I could only imagine Edward's grandmother was a million times more overwhelming.

"This is a bit much," I mumbled to him.

I felt Edward's lips press to the top of my head. We hadn't even been here five minutes and I was having a meltdown like a crazy person. I pulled back, peering up at my husband.

"I'm a hot mess," I sniffled.

"No, you're my beautiful mess," he grinned wide down at me.

"Let's go to the sitting room. I'll notify Irina that we're here," Marcus offered.

"Irina?"

"She's Mrs. Masen's assistant."

I nodded like that was a perfectly logical answer. She had a freaking assistant. We followed Marcus into yet another white room. I was beginning to wonder if this whole house was sterile white.

Edward helped me sit on the white couch and then sat beside me, pulling me closer to his side. I snuggled in close, letting my head rest on his shoulder. My eyes skimmed the room until they landed on the huge portrait over the mantel.

The people looking back were like extras in _American Psycho_, yuppies to the enth degree and looking very eighties. An older man and woman sat beside one another and Edward's clone stood behind them with a devious smirk. The older man and the clone wore the same navy suits with a red tie and the woman looked prim in her navy shoulder padded blazer. Her frosted hair was very coiffed and big while the man's hair was slicked back, a stern look on his face. They both screamed power. The clone was the only one that looked disheveled and perfect all at once. His hair was exactly like my husband's. This was Eddie Masen.

I tilted my head, looking at Edward as he looked down curiously at me. "What?" he asked, brushing my bangs out of my face. I gestured to the portrait and a frown filled his face.

A throat suddenly cleared, breaking our thoughts. The older woman in the archway was fabulous to say the least. Her blonde short hair was combed back and her ruby red lips were pursed. She was wearing a pristine white blouse with the collar popped and her black skirt looked more like the bottom of a ball gown. I had seen Carolina Herrera in a lot of Alice's design magazines and this woman was almost a carbon copy.

"Isabella, I presume," she said disapprovingly.

"Grandmother," Edward said.

Her face softened looking at him and then turned to something of surprise. I don't know if it was from him speaking or the fact he looked so much like her only son.

"Edward," she breathed.

I peered up at him seeing his frown deepen. I reached up, smoothing the crease in between his brows.

"Hey," I smiled.

He pecked my lips, giving me a crooked grin back.

"He talks now," Margo said.

I started to sign to him. _She said you talk now._

"I've always been able to speak. I just can't hear thanks to your son," he replied coolly, his focus now back on his grandmother.

"He was sick."

My eyes widened. Was she serious with this? He beat a six-year-old little boy. Edward was nothing more than innocent.

"When you see the signs of abuse you try to help the victim not help the abuser," Edward snapped. "My daughter… if anyone ever lays a finger on her, I will kill them."

Margo glared at me. "So it was a marriage based on a pregnancy."

"We've been married longer than a year. This is a marriage based on love. I love Bella more than anything. She is my entire life," he glared right back. "You have no right talking down to my wife."

She straightened at that, gliding further into the room to sit in an ornate white chair across from us.

"I did not ask you to come here to argue with you, Edward."

"We came because I'm legally obligated to. My uncle said that if I didn't show then there would be legal repercussions."

"I see Esme has gotten married then."

"I'm not here to discuss Esme."

Margo took a deep breath while studying Edward for a moment. If I were a betting person, I would say not many spoke up around her. It was as though she had no control with her grandson and she didn't know how to handle it.

"I left my family in Washington and dragged my very pregnant wife here when she should be at home, letting said family pamper and spoil her… I was forced here to tend to business," he said firmly.

She turned her head from him, looking at the portrait. I saw it then. When I found out I was pregnant, I felt this overwhelming love for my unborn child and Edward. He gave me our daughter. She was a product of the love we had for one another. Margo Masen had lost her child more then a decade ago and now her husband was gone as well. Though she didn't cry, I saw this loss in her eyes.

"Then tend to your business," she snapped.

Edward's brow furrowed because he couldn't see her face to know she had said anything. I decided I needed to say something.

"Mrs. Masen, I'm very sorry for your loss," I murmured, watching her turn her head back toward us. "I can't even imagine the pain you're going through, though I know what it's like to lose someone close like that. My father was killed when I was sixteen and it changed me and my mother's lives forever. I also know it is good to have your family close to you in those hard times."

I knew why she wanted Edward here. I got it. He was the only person she had left. She was alone and even with everything that happened in the past, this was her trying to reach out to her grandson.

"You know what Bella, let's just go to the hotel," Edward sighed, standing and helping me to my feet.

Margo watched us even though she tilted her head away. Emerson started to kick again and like it was Edward's sixth sense, his hands went to her, soothing her resting spot.

"Be here for breakfast at eight. Marcus will take us to Jenks office after," Margo snipped before leaving.

_We have to be back for breakfast._

_I really think that is a bad idea._

I cupped his face, letting my thumb brush his jaw.

"This could be a great opportunity to find the closure you never got," I told him and reached up to kiss him.

He pulled me into a tight hug, being very careful of the baby. "I love you so much, Bella," he said in my ear. We stood there holding onto each other and I couldn't help, but look at that portrait over Edward's shoulder. The green eyes staring back were one of a monster, a cold smugness etched on his face. There were times I would step into the bathroom and see Edward blankly staring into the mirror and now I see what he saw. I saw where his fears lie. He was afraid he was his father.

When we checked in at the hotel and finally made it up to our room I made my way to the bathroom with my phone in hand.

"Bella?" Esme said relieved.

"You should have warned me what we were walking into," I sighed.

"Why did you think I wanted to come with you two," she defended. "But no, you are both too stubborn and independent."

"We're adults," I huffed.

"See, that right there. How is he?"

"He seems fine but it was weird. She was cold… I swear she softened some with him though. I've never met anyone like her before."

"The first time I met her was the funeral and I had to bring Lizzie and Edward back to Washington. Lizzie brought Eddie home a couple of times, but we had no clue about Edward. My parents were furious when we showed up and here Liz had a twelve-year-old son. She kept that from us," she murmured.

"She brought Eddie home?"

"For a few holidays. She went missing for about seven years. I believe she started showing up when Margo and Ed sent Edward to boarding school. It was after he lost his hearing. They acted like they were in love… to learn the truth I was sickened."

"Edward looks like him. I saw their family portrait hanging in the sitting room. They are identical."

"I know and I think that's why Lizzie was suffering once Edward got older. He was the spitting image of his father."

"His mother is sick and delusional," I spat. "Edward is… he's such a good man. He is so unbelievingly caring. It kills me that he would ever doubt who he is," I cried feeling my sobs wrack my body.

"Sweetie, I know. Please don't cry," she whimpered.

Now we were both blubbering messes. I didn't hear him come in, but Edward pulled me up enough so we switched spots and I was sitting on his lap. He gently tugged my phone out of my hands and started tapping around on the screen. I imagined he was texting Esme that he had me. I buried my face in his neck and cried.

"Bella you don't need to cry for me. I'm okay. Look at me," he said, tugging on my chin.

I blinked as he brushed my tears away. "I love you, you silly girl. When I was seventeen I met this shy yet fiery girl who made me better. Bella, you made me okay. I was very damaged and bitter and you took all that away and helped me become the man I am today. It's my honor to be your husband and Em's father. I am me and you are you; we are not my parents and I know that. Yes, it bothers me to see the face that tormented me when I look at my own reflection, but I am not Eddie. I know this, baby."

My tears continued as I rested my forehead against his. He held my face in both of his hands, letting his fingertips stroke my cheeks. I captured his lips with mine, trying to convey my love back to him.

Pulling away, he moved his hands to my stomach. "You are my heart. You both are." I nodded, feeling my tears start again, but this time they were happy tears because he understood what he had and how loved he really was.

**A/N: Look at that, Edward's all grown up! I'm going to say about 2-3 chapters left and an epilogue. I have the first two chapters written of the new story, but am waiting til this is done. I'm trying this whole pre-written thing. Conversations has a ways to go, but I'm trying to wrap it up. My betas for the chapter are Dolphin62598 and rainydays23. Let me know what you think I see some of you have left…**


	28. Chapter 28

**BPOV**

I stretched again. Well, I mean I stretched as best as I could. Emerson wasn't sitting on my bladder for once and she had let me sleep through the night, though Edward babied me until I fell asleep. I was supposed to be the one there for him, not the other way around. I let my hand swipe across the cold empty place my husband should have been, frowning I opened my eyes to see where he was.

I guess yelling for him was kinda moot. I lifted my head, checking out the time. It was already eight. Where was he and why didn't he wake me up? That's when I heard the door open and close. Not to mention I could smell the diner greasiness from the hall. Edward walked in with a crap ton of bags in his hands. He looked at me grinning.

_I can't be mad because I know most of that is for me_. I signed while he nodded.

"I got a meat lover's omelet and French toast for you," he added proudly.

"We're supposed to be eating at your grandmother's," I said, giving him a knowing look.

Edward ignored me as he started setting up breakfast in bed for me. Last night he spent a lot of time trying to convince me that he was fine and here he was already pressing buttons. I wanted to call him out on it, but all the deliciousness of the food was distracting me.

I took a bite of the meat lover's omelet and I was an absolute goner. I was also a terrible vegetarian. A combination of guilt and utter elation swirled around me. "So good," I mumbled.

Edward sat beside me with the biggest smile. "I used to go to this diner on holiday breaks from school," he explained. "When I was a kid the owner's wife loved to feed me. She hated how skinny I was."

"How old were you when you started to go in?"

"I had to have been five," he sighed. "I used to live in this area."

"So you just wandered around?"

"When Eddie and Lizzie would get high, I would sneak out. I only went to the diner. If I went any farther I would have really got a beating," he said dryly.

I stopped eating and brought my hand to his cheek. Edward stared at me sadly. He knew that hearing how he was treated bothered me. How could anyone let anything happen to him? They were negligent.

_I don't think you understand how much I love you._

_I think I do. You love like I do. _He winked and took a bite of his pancakes.

He was lightening the mood; I was more than certain he hated me crying for him. That was hard though because there was no justice for him. I tapped his arm getting his attention.

"Mind telling me why we are eating here?"

"We're not eating that woman's food. Plus this is Chicago and you've never been here. You should be able to enjoy all the food you can while we're here, baby," he smiled, giving me a quick syrupy kiss.

He was selling ideas to me… another distraction technique. I ate my food quietly as Edward stole glances at me. He knew I wasn't buying it. This whole thing would only anger his grandmother and make my day more stressful. I mean look at me. We were going to their family lawyers and all I brought with me were maxi dresses that my mom and Esme convinced me were the most wonderful thing to wear in pregnancy. I thought so when I put one on, but then being around Margo, I felt like a little girl wearing silly clothes.

"Bella, stop it," Edward groaned, bringing his fingers up to rub the furrowed crease in between my eyebrows.

"You caused this," I huffed gesturing to my furrow. "I get the whole 'I'm a man thing'. I really do, but you know you just started a fight or whatever."

"With you?"

"You know who with," I glared.

I polished off my French toast before waddling to the bathroom. I turned toward Edward and raised an eyebrow. _You better make sure today is a mellow day for me._ I signed. He moved his plate to the nightstand then threw his face into the pillow. Edward knew he was in trouble now.

I stripped Edward's shirt off and started the shower. "Baby girl, your daddy is driving me insane. He is a huge button pusher or at least he used to be. When we were in high school, he pushed Aunt Esme and Uncle Carlisle's buttons all the time," I explained. "Now he's right back at it."

I heard the shower door open before Edward wrapped me in his arms. "I'm sorry," he kissed my shoulder. "I love you." I turned in his arms, shaking my head at him.

"You're being a brat, now own up to it," I ordered.

He looked down to my stomach sighing. "Your mommy is really busting my balls," he told our daughter.

I pinched his nipple. "Take that back."

"Ow, Bell," he chuckled and winced.

Edward rubbed his chest once I let go. I grabbed for my shampoo and started lathering up until he took my hands in his. He squirted the shampoo into his hands while gently working it into my hair. "I got breakfast because I wanted to piss her off, Bella. I don't want to give that awful woman any more of our time then necessary."

I peered up into my husband's green eyes and saw the battle that was weighing him down. He wasn't still bitter because he knew he had a great life back home, but I could see the small boy in him, questioning why no one would help him.

"Can you promise me something?"

"Anything."

"Please talk to her. Everything that has ever bothered you about your time here, put it on the table. Think of how many answers you can get. I know that you say you're not bothered, but baby, you forget how well I can read you. This is important even if you say it's not," I told him, letting my hands cup his face.

He stared down at me with a frown, but I saw the wheels turning. As always I was right and knew what was bothering him to the core. "I fucking lucked out when I met you," he murmured.

"I don't know if I did… I did walk away with a broken nose," I scrunched said nose for emphasis while Edward laughed. He dipped down, kissing the tip of my nose.

"I will always be sorry for that," he confessed.

"Don't be. Things might have turned out differently. I mean, maybe I fell in love with you because you broke my nose," I teased.

Edward rinsed the shampoo out of my hair and then held me as close as he could with my humongous belly between us. "I can't thank God enough for everyday I have with you."

I have to admit that brought on the tears.

* * *

><p>I smoothed out my dress for the millionth time. Edward of course looked like he belonged walking into this house. His black suit was sharp and Armani to boot. Carlisle bought him a few when he started at the bureau. He didn't want to wear a tie so he just had a navy button down under the jacket. He also left a few buttons unbuttoned at the top, just like I loved it.<p>

"Baby, stop," he said against my head.

I shook my head pulling away from his hold as we walked up the driveway. "You have to promise to be open-minded and not all sharp tongued," I pointed his chest. He pulled on my finger, kissing the tip. Edward obviously thinks he's all cute and stuff.

"Uh, Missus… I mean Bella," Marcus quickly corrected himself. "I believe Mrs. Masen was expecting you both in the dining room."

"I'm sorry," I apologized for the second time since he picked us up. "Edward insisted I try this diner he used to eat at."

"Rory Duncan's?" Marcus asked. Edward's face lit up as he nodded. "I used to drop you off there when you asked."

"I'm a vegetarian," I said pointing to my stomach. "But she wants meat all the time. The meat lover's omelet was amazing."

"So you enjoyed it?"

"It was delicious, but I still feel guilty. My mom is kind of a hippy, so it's hard to change what has always been there. I still do yoga though."

"You do yoga?" he asked curiously.

"Edward too, he's certified," I grinned, looking up at his handsome face.

Marcus's face looked surprised, but he didn't say anything else. He opened the door to show Irina standing on the other side. "You're late," she replied shortly.

"They were still getting ready when I arrived," he explained professionally.

"Irina, don't be upset with Marcus. Bella and I were getting dressed when he showed up," Edward defended.

She still looked a little more than miffed, but kept her mouth shut. I noticed last night that a lot of the workers here were very submissive to the Masens. I guess I could see why; Margo was super scary.

We followed Irina to the dining room where Margo was sitting going over documents. She glanced up at us, raising an eyebrow. "When I tell you a specific time, I expect you to be here," she snapped.

**EPOV**

Bella's small frame stiffened in front of me. I knew my grandmother had a temper. It was where my father had learned it of course. I was too big for her to shake and drag around by my arm like she had when I was smaller. She never hit me, but she was just as aggressive as Eddie. Margo, unlike him, was on a cocktail of drugs for her bipolar disorder. When she had manic episodes, my grandfather would hide her away.

I pulled Bella back into me and felt the vibrations of her body. I knew she was speaking even though she was not facing me but I couldn't see what she was saying. Margo was glaring and muttering, which made it harder on me to see what was going on. It was when Margo hit her fist to table that I pulled Bella behind me.

I'm not going to lie, I was trying to push buttons like Bella had said earlier, but I didn't want my wife to witness one of my grandmother's episodes. She was definitely having one of her more trying days. I felt Bella's face hide in my back.

"Stop," I raised my voice.

Margo blinked and I saw her jaw clench. She wasn't as medicated as she had been yesterday.

"I bought breakfast for my wife. You requested for us to eat here, but I wasn't comfortable with that arrangement," I explained as calmly as possible.

I turned around to see the tears pouring down Bella's face. "Marcus should be out by the car, baby. Go out there and wait for me," I pleaded, cupping her cheek.

"I don't want to leave you," her lips said as they trembled.

"Baby, I will be fine. Please do it for you and Em," I soothed. "She can't hurt me."

Bella wiped at her eyes before nodding. I kissed her head and then her lips. She backed away, looking warily at my grandmother. "Go on," I shooed playfully.

I felt calm; I just had to remain in control of myself. Bella was one of the first people who would tell you that I mellowed out when we started college. Before, I used weed to calm me. Now, I used the meditation techniques I learned from yoga. Renee had worked on that a lot with me and I would always be grateful.

Turning back around, I stared at Margo Masen. Her face was red now and her hands clenched into fists beside her plate. She was, for lack of a better word, pissed.

"You are an ungrateful little bastard," her mouth spat. "Elizabeth should have taken that damn money and left. Without you and her, I would still have my baby."

"He was a coke addict, Margo. He was in and out of rehab from the time I was born until I was twelve. There was no saving him," I said shaking my head, leaning on the table. "The cocaine only exacerbated his mania."

Her fists hit the table as she dug into the wood. I watched her words fly out, but couldn't make anything of them. She never hit me before because my grandfather would stop her. It made sense why he had me in the will. I remember that he would intervene a lot when I lived here with them. I believed he sent me so far away to school to keep me away from her and Eddie.

I hadn't known of my grandmother and Eddie's illness until Carlisle saw my records. He and Esme had me evaluated. The doctors said they thought I was frustrated not bipolar. One described the kind of trauma I suffered as enough to change my disposition. I shared my worry about Emerson having the disorder with Carlisle. He believed that since I didn't have it and Bella doesn't have it her chances of having it are low. He researched several case studie, pointing to higher results if one parent or both have it.

"I didn't come here to expose your precious secret. I came because I'm legally obligated to. Don't force us to spend time with you. I will meet you at the attorney's office," I said finally, turning towards the door.

As I opened the door, Margo's plate came barreling past my head hitting the wood._ Jesus Christ. _I pushed myself to hurry out the door where Irina was outside of it frowning. "She may need a minute," I warned, walking past her.

I wasn't exactly expecting that kind of behavior. I took a deep breath before stepping outside the house and made my way down the driveway to my crying Bella. She wrapped her arms around me, refusing to let go.

**BPOV**

Why had he been so stupid to stay in there alone with her? She was scary…. Scarier than I gave her credit for.

"Bella, will you please calm down?" Marcus asked gently.

"She was livid… No one should be that mad because we skipped breakfast here," I yelled, waving my hands around.

That wasn't normal behavior. I heard the front door slam as Edward ran down the driveway. I literally took off right then and there, going a fast as my swollen ankles would let me. Edward scooped me up. How he did that with such ease is beyond me. I was a freakin' whale.

"Marcus, can you take us to my grandfather's attorney now?" Edward panted out.

Marcus nodded, opening the door for him as he plopped me gently onto the seat. Once we were buckled in and Edward refused to unwrap his arm from around me, he sighed.

"Do you remember what I've told you about my father being manic?"

"He was bipolar," I nodded, remembering the conversation we had after I found out I was pregnant.

"It wasn't just him."

**A/N: This took a bit because I had to research for this chapter. Hope you like it! Just a few left including an epilogue. Huge thanks to my betas Dolphin62598 and rainydays23 they're a huge help.**


	29. Chapter 29

**BPOV**

_Edward,_

_I've had many regrets in this life and now that you are reading this, it means I have left the earth with more burdens than I'd like to acknowledge. The day that your Aunt Esme came to me asking for guardianship of you, such a heavy weight was lifted off my shoulders. I knew it was my opportunity to give you the life you deserved. _

_Though your aunt left here that day never looking back at the Masen family, her husband had contacted me a few years ago giving me your progress. I had sent a letter after your eighteenth birthday inquiring as to why your inheritance hadn't been touched. Carlisle was the one to respond with a call. The more I spoke to him, the more I could clearly see that he was a father figure in your life. The kind of man your father should have been to you. _

_I could never seem to shake the anguish I felt each time we had to take you out of your parent's custody. We could have stopped him if we just took you away from them sooner... more permanently. I can never express how sorry I am for that. _

_I never thought I would have a son, let alone a grandson. In truth, when I was arranged to marry Margo I had no idea what I was heading into. Her father didn't inform me of her episodes until we arrived back from our honeymoon and by that time we had already conceived your father. The doctors informed me of the baby's chances of having Margo's disorder. It took years until E.J. showed signs of manic behavior, but by then he was already into substance abuse. Elizabeth came along shortly after that._

_There were times that I wish I could have sent her home to her parents. Told her to keep away; it would have been for her own good, but any time your father brought her around, he shielded her. That poor girl thought he had hung the moon. He dragged her into the darkness with him and then you were born…_

_Every year I update this letter, as your accomplishments seem to grow. Your uncle has informed me that you are expecting a daughter. I would like to offer my sincerest regards and well wishes to you and your beautiful Isabella. Expecting a child is such a precious gift to a young couple's life. He has gone on to tell me of how excited you are and how you sometimes question what kind of father you might be. If it's any indication of the man you have become, I believe you will succeed, as you have in everything else._

_Please listen to what Jenks has to say. Next to your grandmother, you and your family are the only Masens left. I promise the stipulations to my will to be flexible to your needs and time._

_Best regards,_

_Grandpa E.A. Masen_

I sighed, finishing the letter Edward's grandfather had written to him. Edward was beside me talking to Jenks and the ASL interpreter. I only heard conservatorship thrown around back and forth about a dozen times. I wasn't sure completely what that was, but I could have sworn Britney Spears had one. Christ, I watch too much _Access Hollywood_.

"Edward, she is not suitable to handle that much money. Your great-grandfather appointed your grandfather as her conservator when they married," Jenks explained patiently.

I watched Edward tug at his hair. He glared down at all the documents spread out around him. From what Jenks kept repeating, Edward pretty much got everything, well technically. He got an insane inheritance of money, houses, and cars. He is also the new appointed conservator over his grandmother.

"She's a grown woman," he huffed, looking at me.

"She is not well. Your grandfather had to monitor her life."

"Mr. Jenks?" I asked, finally speaking up.

"Yes, Isabella," he smiled kindly.

"We live in Seattle. How will it even be possible to monitor Edward's grandmother? Edward has a job and I have school… we live there. This is a woman my husband hasn't had any communication with in almost ten years. I don't understand why he should have to deal with this," I frowned, squeezing Edward's hand.

We had been here over an hour and it seemed we were getting nowhere. Turned out Margo wasn't allowed into this meeting. Edward's grandfather had been sick for the last few years and had one of his judge friends sign off on Edward being the conservator of Margo if anything were to happen to him. He didn't want that money in Margo's hands for a second. We also learned Irina was Margo's nurse, not her assistant.

I stepped out in the hall earlier where Margo and Irina had been sitting in the waiting room. Margo didn't say anything. In fact, she looked sort of out of it. After what Edward vaguely told me what had happened at the house, I decided it was probably better to steer clear of her. Walking out to the elevator lobby, I called Carlisle. This whole situation was bigger than us. Edward and I were adults, but we needed a parental figure from home here to be the grown up.

Carlisle, in my eyes, was pretty much Edward's father and that was what my husband needed right now, his father. I booked him a flight on my phone and he would be here in a couple hours. When I went back in, Edward handed me the letter to read.

"This is why I've called you here to Chicago. Edward is the conservator, but Ed had also made him a list of candidates for a co-conservatorship. This way if anything were to happen to Margo, Edward will still get his rightful inheritance."

"I don't want anything from these people," Edward snapped.

Jenks and Laurent, the interpreter, glanced at each other and then at me. I sat back rubbing my belly. Em was moving something fierce after that outburst. She didn't like her daddy upset, that's for sure. I shifted in my seat and cupped his cheek so he was looking at me.

"Stop it," I told him. "Maybe we should take a breather. Go back to the hotel and wait for Carlisle. He can help us sort this out."

Edward stared into my eyes as he let out a resigned breath. "Okay."

"That sounds great. We can reconvene around three?"

"His uncle's flight should be in by two, so that sounds like a plan," I nodded with a smile.

With my massive stomach, I stood, holding out my hand for Edward to take. He smiled, but it was tight lipped as he slid his palm into mine. When we walked into the hall, Margo stared blankly at us just as she did earlier. Jenks called her and Irina back to speak with them. Just as we were waiting for the elevator, Edward tugged on my hand.

_I don't know what to do._ He signed. _I'm sorry._

_What are you sorry for? _I asked him before putting my hands up. He knew this was my famous WTF gesture.

_This is too much. He wants me to care for that evil…_ He stopped, shaking his head.

I knew this trip was going to have Edward facing his demons, but now I could see he felt he would be forever linked to them.

_This is what we're going to do. We are going to wait for Carlisle and he will be the grown-up. You are going to let him take care of this. As your wife I'm telling you, I forbid you to take responsibility. _Then for affect, I put hands on my hips, but kind of failed at it because I was too huge.

Edward's face scrunched up at me before he raised an eyebrow. "You forbid me?" he asked.

"See this?" I pointed at my belly. "Makes me the boss of everyone in our household."

He smirked, shuffling forward. "You're the boss, huh?" His hands reached for my face as he tenderly let them drift down my skin and rest on my neck.

"I've always been the boss," I closed my eyes, jutting my chin up.

"You've been the boss since I broke your nose."

My eyes opened at that. "You did break my nose," I sighed, shaking my head.

"That was the day I realized what I wanted to become," he admitted.

"And what was that?"

"The guy that was going to give you everything you ever wanted," he replied, giving me a sweet kiss that brought tears to my eyes.

"God, with the sappy and making me cry," I groaned.

Feeling his smile, I knew Edward was slightly better now. I felt accomplished because it was me that could bring him out of whatever storm he was headed into. He was a great man and sometimes he had to see that.

"Marcus should be waiting for us," he said as he guided us onto the elevator.

It was a couple hours later when the front desk called up and said Carlisle was here. I told them to give him a key and send him up. We had an extra bed anyway so what did it matter? I had been propped up against the headboard while Edward's head lay on my stomach as he watched Law and Order: SVU. He turned on the closed caption as soon as we got in the room and had been like this ever since.

I think he had some kind of Law and Order obsession because at home on his days off he watched the marathons. I wondered if that's what his job at the FBI was like. Shrugging at the thought, I brought my fingers through his hair, earning a kiss on my stomach. I looked up when I saw Carlisle walk into the room.

"Hey," I greeted.

He cocked his head at us and then the TV. "Watching anything good? Not porn I hope," he grinned.

"Ewwww," I cringed, feeling my face heat up.

"Leave her alone," Edward laughed, sitting up.

He lifted his arms up over his head, groaning a bit from the strain in his muscles. Edward then stood and hugged Carlisle tightly. For a few minutes, while Carlisle held him, I could see my husband was crying, which made me cry. "Get over here," Carlisle's gentle voice called as he waved me over. It took me a good couple of minutes to get up and waddle over.

"It's going to be okay," Carlisle reassured us in our group hug.

Edward had his face buried in Carlisle's neck and I buried mine in Edward's chest. I think that maybe we finally felt like we could breathe since arriving in Chicago.

"You're both lucky I made it here in time. I had two little stowaways trying to hide in my bag."

I laughed trying to picture Claire and Grace hiding in his bag. "I miss them."

"I know, Bella. We're going to go back to Jenks office and sort through everything so we can get back home. I promised your mom and Esme that I'd bring you both back in one piece. No baby will be had on this trip," Carlisle playfully glared at me.

"She doesn't like when Edward's upset," I explained. "He raised his voice earlier and she was bouncing like crazy."

"They say… Em can hear, maybe sense things. She can tell when Mommy is concerned," he said, giving me a pointed look.

I pulled out of our tangled embrace as Edward still clung to Carlisle. I knew this was all bothering him, but I didn't think it was to this extent.

"Go freshen up and I'll take care of our boy, okay?" I nodded, placing a quick kiss to Edward's jaw.

"He's worrying me."

"Bella, I got this," he said playfully, cupping my cheek.

I didn't want to leave him, but I knew we would be all right in the end. We just needed to leave Chicago. We would go back to living our lives in our studio apartment and have our girl very soon. That life was one I just couldn't wait for.

**A/N: Apparently this was nominated for Fic of the Week at The Lemonade Stand, so if you want you can vote for it. This is part one and part two will be the last chapter… of course the will be an epi! This chapter was beta'd by Dolphin62598 and rainydays23 as always. Leave your thoughts!**


	30. Chapter 30

**BPOV**

"Jenks, I don't understand these documents," Carlisle sighed as he hovered over the same documents Edward did earlier this morning.

"Okay," Jenks said, leaning forward. "To your left are all assets that will be Edward's; to your right is the conservatorship."

"But these conservatorship documents mention Edward."

"Ed had a clause drawn up that if anything were to happen to Margo, Edward will get everything," Jenks explained nervously.

Edward squeezed my hand and I saw the anger on his face grow. He wanted absolutely nothing from these people, including their money. On the way here, Carlisle tried to speak logically with him about our situation. He said he understood Edward's position and wanted us to think about this from all angles.

"Jenks you have to understand that this is a very overwhelming situation for Edward and Bella. This is a ridiculous amount of money to be dropped on their laps," Carlisle said, rubbing his jaw. "He hasn't even touched his inheritance from his father's death."

"I know where you're coming from, but what he does with the money is his choice. I'm just here to execute Ed's wishes."

Carlisle let out a breath and rubbed my back between my shoulder blades for a second. I shrugged and Edward frowned because he truly was in a losing battle.

"Who's on the co-conservator list?"

Jenks shuffled through a stack of papers on his desk, handing a small pile to Carlisle. Carlisle took a piece of paper and started writing down names and facts of the people. I leaned over to peak at the list over his shoulder. I caught Marcus's name on the list, which surprised me. Edward moved my hair over one shoulder so he could rest his chin there and see what Carlisle was doing.

He said Marcus's name and I knew those gears were turning in that genius brain of his. His hand splayed on my belly before he decided to speak up.

"I want Marcus," he told Jenks, looking right at him.

"Edward, I don't think it's best to jump right into a decision," Jenks argued with wide eyes.

_Who's Marcus?_ Carlisle signed to Edward.

_He's been my grandfather's driver since Eddie was born._

Carlisle nodded, musing this information over in his head. He looked down at the list of names he had written. "Jenks, this man must know more than all of us in this room how Ed did business if he suggested him as a co-conservator with Edward. Edward must feel comfortable with him if he can without a doubt say he wants him. My nephew isn't one for making rash decisions."

"My grandfather put him on the list and to me that makes him more than deserving. I also feel he shouldn't be the driver if he takes on this responsibility. He deserves to have an office at the firm where he can monitor the paperwork and I want him on salary," Edward reasoned as he squeezed my shoulder.

"I think that's more than fair," I added, looking over to Jenks.

Jenks was tugging at his hair, not looking completely comfortable with our solution. "Margo might not be satisfied with this arrangement," he spoke up quietly.

"I don't think Margo really has a say in the matter," Carlisle said frankly. "I see how much money is at stake and I will not have my nephew be burdened by these people anymore. I would think Ed talked to all of the people on this list before he added them. Marcus must be more than capable."

"I want Marcus. Now we're done talking about it. The three of us will be on a flight back home tomorrow. Please, send everything that I've looked at today to my lawyer and that will be the only form of communication we will have," Edward breathed as he stood.

My husband grabbed my hand and helped me stand as well. Without another word he was leading us to the elevators. I looked over my shoulder and noticed Carlisle was not behind us. Edward stopped and pulled me into his arms. I felt the tears on my neck before I heard him. I let my fingers lightly scratch at the nape of his neck, holding him a little closer to me.

This was a man that had carried the weight of the world his whole life and right now he was just over it. I saw the documents and the numbers. We were talking about millions of dollars. I knew the Masen's were wealthy, but I didn't realize the full extent of it until now. I mean the house was ginormous… But millions!

"I just want to make it better," I murmured to him even though he couldn't hear me. "I want your hurt to stop."

He placed his lips against my neck before pulling away. As he peered down at me I reached up, brushing my thumbs under his eyes.

"I promise you, we are never coming back here," he vowed.

I smiled, trying to tiptoe kiss him, but the kid in my stomach made that such movement impossible. Of course Edward knew this and leaned down, wrapping both his arms around me.

"I love you, Bella."

"Well duh," I grinned, giving him a quick peck.

It was fifteen minutes later when Carlisle met us in front of the building. He looked stressed, which was an odd look on him. I guess if he's not fixing people up he's out of his element.

"Do you two want to go back to the hotel or go look for some dinner?"

Edward stared down at me waiting for me to choose and of course I was always hungry so it was an easy decision. "You're taking us to dinner Daddy Warbucks," I teased Edward.

He shook his head. Edward kept me tucked close into his side and Carlisle walked beside him. We walked passed the Sears Tower, now known as the Willis Tower, which was pretty awesome. Finally, Edward pointed out this Italian bistro he remembered his grandfather took him on one of his birthdays.

It was kind of fancy, but I wouldn't expect it not to be if Edward's grandfather brought him here. The hostess guided us quickly back into a corner booth. Carlisle sat first and pulled the table in closer to him so I could fit on our side. This was probably going to be an issue when I tried to get out.

"Well today has been interesting," Carlisle smiled over his menu at us.

"I want to go home," I grumbled as Edward kissed the top of my head.

"You do realize, your mother and Esme will be at the studio as soon as you walk through that door. I'm talking hovering for days," he sighed, giving me his best look of pity.

"Shut up," I warned.

"Days," he shook his head.

"We'll assure them we're okay," Edward told him. "I have work and Bella needs to not be stressed."

"Yeah, what he said," I agreed. "Bella needs not to be stressed."

I ordered lasagna and it was huge. I ate the whole thing, crying afterward because I ate the whole thing. It was so much. I caught Edward's eyes widen each time I took a bite near the home stretch. I saw Carlisle shake his head in warning to him.

The waitress came over, asking if we wanted any dessert. A huge sob wracked my body because I definitely wanted the raspberry truffle cheesecake I saw on the menu earlier, even though I had already ate enough to feed a small country.

"Can I see the menu again, please?" Edward asked the waitress over my cries.

Through my blurry eyes I saw how frazzled the girl was as she fumbled for the menu. He skimmed it and I cried.

"Two raspberry truffle cheesecakes, please?"

"For you, sir?" she asked Carlisle.

"The Italian coffee and a blueberry biscotti, please," he said just as friendly as Edward.

I looked like a crying crazy person as I curled into my husband while he shushed me and brushed my hair back.

"Did you hear what I ordered for you?" he murmured in my ear.

I nodded still holding onto him. I heard Carlisle chuckle and sent him a glare.

"It okay to eat whatever you want, baby," Edward soothed.

"But I'm huge," I sniffled.

From my side-eye view I saw Carlisle signing. I felt Edward's chin move on the top of my head. His hand came up rubbing my belly.

"You're carrying an almost full term baby, Bella," he pointed out gently taking hold of my wrist and waved it around. "Look at these arms. You really don't have an ounce of fat on you. It's just Bella then baby."

"My butt isn't baby," I mumbled.

"I love your big booty," he added lowly, but Carlisle's snort only made me aware that he heard him.

To be honest, after we graduated my hips were like bam. I became curvier in that particular area. Now though, my butt could rival or Kim K. I definitely have what my mom calls child-bearing hips. Before Em I felt like I was disproportioned with being pear shaped. Edward loved it, saying my body was sexy. I hope he's right because he's stuck with it until he dies.

"Stop," I whined, pulling away.

I kissed him quick and the waitress placed my plate in front of me like I was a feral animal.

"What's her problem?" I frowned.

"Remember crying your eyes out ten minutes ago," Carlisle smiled.

"I wasn't that bad," I argued.

Carlisle sipped his spiked coffee and Edward shoveled his cheesecake into his mouth. Really, I wasn't that bad. Edward paid the check after fifteen minutes of arguing with his uncle and then we were off to walk around a bit.

Edward pointed out various places that he remembered as a kid and we ended up in front of a swanky building when he stopped.

_What's wrong?_ Carlisle signed.

He shook his head, letting out the breath he was holding. A man in a crisp charcoal suit hurried out. He looked to be in his forties, but still had neatly cropped blonde hair. His Blackberry was in hand as he tried waving down a cab. A few swipes at his nose and then a car pulled up.

"James, your suit case," A voice called.

Edward's arm had me tucked firmly against him. I looked up, noticing that his jaw was clenched. "Damn it," Carlisle muttered.

My eyes focused on the woman who was now kissing the taxi man. She looked like a Real Housewife from Orange County. Her blond hair was in curls down her back and her blue sequined dress hit about mid thigh. I shook my head because through all of the botox and fake boobs, I was staring at Lizzie Platt.

"Oh my God," I breathed.

Once the man was in the car and she turned, her eyes instantly landed on Edward. She squinted; even from where I was standing I saw the blackness in her eyes. Lizzie was loaded. Her eyes then widened.

"Eddie?" The words fell from her lips as my grasp tightened on Edward.

Her manicured fingers reached out to touch him, but Carlisle stepped in front of us to stop her.

"Elizabeth, go back to wherever you came from. He's not Eddie," he said firmly.

Tears streamed down her face, but she went to move around Carlisle to get to us again. "Eddie, you came back," she cried.

"Carlisle," I could feel the quake in my voice as Edward tightened his hold.

Lizzie's eyes saw me now and she took in what was in front of her. "Who is she?" she screamed, accusation filling her cries.

"Christ," Carlisle mumbled.

It was when Edward's muffled voice firm and steady hit my ears. "I am not Eddie. I am Edward, your son. Eddie died twelve years ago."

Her head shook furiously. "No," she sobbed.

"Yes and this is my wife Isabella… You need to leave or at least let us around you. You're scaring her," he said, moving me behind him.

Elizabeth's hand came up and touched his face. "Edward's a kid," she argued.

I watched Edward's eyes flick up to where Carlisle stood.

_Calm her; I'm getting the doorman._ He signed.

Edward nodded and I just fisted the back of his shirt. "I'm a grown man, Lizzie. Look at me."

"You look so much like him," she breathed, bringing her other hand to her chest.

"I know," he sighed. "Do you remember the last time you saw me?"

I got what he was doing. He was trying to bring her back to the present, which she wasn't in at the moment.

"Esme's," she frowned, nodding toward me. "That little girl was there."

"That was almost seven years ago," he informed her.

"I…I…" she cried out hysterically.

"Mrs. Hunter let's get you in the building," the doorman urged gently.

"B-but," she looked very confused.

"I'm sorry Mr. Masen," the doorman replied, shuffling passed us with Lizzie.

I blinked, still shaken from what just happened. Edward pulled me into his arms, holding me close as he kissed my head.

"This is the building I grew up in. That man that got into the cab was Eddie's best friend. He also gave him and Lizzie their coke supply," he explained.

I pulled back a smidge to peer up at Edward. "Can we leave and never come back?"

"Yes," he smiled sadly.

"I'm going to have to tell Esme we found her sister. Your grandparents will want to make a trip out here," Carlisle sighed.

"She just came back like she never even left."

"Obviously she had ties to this place and she knew she could count on that man for what she needed. I know it sucks, kiddo," he told me.

"Lizzie has always been a needy person. Eddie brought her up only to tear her back down again. She lives in an endless cycle of abusive relationships. James was always slithering around. I was ten when I walked in on the two of them when I came back from boarding school. He envied Eddie. They always thought there was more than just an overdose on his death," Edward shrugged.

I couldn't believe how calm he was when he was all tense ten minutes ago. "His nonchalance is scaring me," I spoke up.

"No, I know the kind of people Lizzie and Eddie were. My parents are and will always be Esme and Carlisle Cullen."

"And don't you forget it," Carlisle grinned, pulling Edward into a bear hug. "Let's get a cab back to the hotel."

"The sooner we do that, the sooner we can finally get home," I added, patting my belly.

Home was a place we could always find; it was and always would be with our families, no matter where they were.

**A/N: This is the last chapter, next is the epi! Share your thoughts please. Dolphin62598 and rainydays23 were my betas for this chapter.**


	31. Chapter 31

**BPOV**

It's not a good day when you're sitting in your five-year old daughter's kindergarten class, waiting for her teacher to explain why you are here. I was in New York for a week and while I was there, I got a call from Emerson's teacher. My first thought is what the heck is going on, but she was insistent that it wasn't anything bad.

I figured it couldn't have been because we were blessed to have the child we did. Emerson had never been a fussy baby. She was extremely mellow and as she grew older that temperament stuck with her. I always felt that Edward and I were raising a mini adult. He for sure was prepared for a rowdy child like our sisters, but she surprised him when she'd rather read a book instead of watch TV.

When I had gotten word that I had to meet publishers for a possible book deal for a compilation of my essays, I worried because I had never left my child and husband to fend for themselves like that before. Edward was the one who took business trips, not me. I also wasn't comfortable with leaving them because Em had only started school a month ago, which now that doubt was proving to be real since I was sitting here.

"Mrs. Masen, Emerson is an exceptionally bright little girl," Miss Winters started.

"There's a but in there," I smiled.

"Well for the past week she refuses to speak in class and will only communicate using sign language," she frowned slightly.

"I'm pretty sure it's in her file that her father is deaf," I started carefully.

When we registered her for school it was one of the things I discussed with the office. Edward was available to contact via email and I should be called. He wanted to be included, but I was the parent who was called in.

"I saw that. Like I said, your daughter is a bright girl and for her to be able to communicate like that, at her age, is quite touching," she smiled warmly.

"She is very close with her father and it is important to both of them that they have communication."

She nodded. I liked this teacher; she was a little older than me and I could see she really liked my child. I felt bad Em was giving her a hard time. Edward had told me Em had been acting a little clingy since I left. She had slept in our bed with him and he noticed that she was signing and not talking.

"I was away on a business trip. I think her behavior might be reflecting her father's because I was gone," I explained.

Miss Winter's eyes widened at me. I was wearing a black Led Zeppelin shirt that Alice took the back material away and replaced it with black lace, black skinny jeans and black booties. I was a writer; this was as business as I got.

"My husband and I will have a talk with her. I'm sorry for any disruptions she has given you."

"She's not a disruption at all," she shook her head furiously. "I was just worried about the change I saw. She is a very reserved child, but to be honest the other students flock to talk to her."

"Oh," I said kind of confused. So my kid was the popular kid.

Em's teacher wrapped up our meeting before the kids came back from lunch. I snuck out before Em could see me. I came home yesterday and she was acting off with me. I didn't like it. Once I reached my SUV I called my mom.

"Hey, baby," she greeted. "What's the damage?"

"Apparently my child has quit speaking," I told her, placing my phone in the dock and putting her on speaker.

"When she and Edward were over for dinner, Grace said she was acting weird," mom mused.

"To Grace everyone is weird, Mom," I rolled my eyes.

Grace was now ten and a total drama-rama. She definitely kept Mom and Phil on their toes. Phil jokingly said they should have had a boy because Grace was going to give him gray hair.

"By the way, Claire and her aren't speaking again."

"Why?"

"This boy Quil in their class has been talking to Claire. He's in Emmett's mini football league. Very cute boy, he lives in La Push. Your sister claims he's trying to make her jealous."

"They're ten," I said dryly.

"Hey, you'll see in another five years," she warned.

"Yeah, okay," I snorted, turning down our street before finishing up our call.

She says that all the time, but I honestly don't see Em heading in that sassy teen drama direction. She was insightful like Edward and quiet like I had been as a child. Edward and I had been discussing having another baby lately. I worried about Emerson, though. We were both only children and we had this little dynamic going, but I wanted another baby. Edward really wanted another baby too. He was obsessed with the kid we had. Since Em was placed in his arms that first time, she became his world. We had this huge amazing love and we would both die for our child. She truly was the air we breathed.

I put my keys in the key dish as I entered our studio, sighing as I saw all the toys and video game controllers all over the floor. I got in last night and hadn't gotten a chance to clean, though I got started on the huge pile of laundry after Edward and Emerson had left. I walked into the kitchen, pouring myself a glass of milk before I sorted through last week's mail.

I learned one thing from my week away: I can't leave my family for that long again. Without me, Edward would be lost because he grabbed the mail, but didn't open any of it.

I checked some email and heard the door open. Edward came in with Em giggling over his shoulder. He kissed me and I tapped her butt before he sat her on the stool beside me.

"How was the thing?" Edward asked leaning on the counter.

I glanced at our daughter, who was rooting through her backpack. _She won't talk in class. She's been signing only._ I signed.

He frowned for a second. He moved around to kneel in front of her and gently tugged her backpack out of her little hands.

"Hey Embug," he smiled, cupping her face.

Her bright green eyes stared at him curiously. I let my fingers comb through her messy brown curls as she listened to her father.

"Your teacher called mommy in to talk today," he told her.

She brought her hands up to defend herself, but Edward pulled her off the stool to sit on his knee.

"Baby, talk to daddy," he urged softly.

She knew if she was going to talk to him she had to look at him so he could see her words. I felt that sometimes her awareness of Edward's world aged her some.

"It's not fair," her raspy voice said as she scrunched up her freckled nose.

"What's not fair, Em?"

"I never see people speak special like you, daddy," she admitted, reaching up to touch his cheek. "No one in my class does so I did."

I wanted to cry because my kid was an absolute sweetie. I sat on the floor with them and pulled Emerson into my arms. I kissed her head as I squeezed. "I love you so much," I told her. She laid her head on my shoulder and I peered over to Edward.

"Bella, she needs to know that she can't do that to her teacher or her classmates," he said reasonably.

"Am I in trouble?" she asked quietly.

"No, Miss Winters just would like you to use your words so she can understand you," I explained. "You know why we have to use our hands to talk to daddy."

"Cause he can't hear with his ears," she said, lightly tugging on Edward's ear.

"Right," I nodded.

"But daddy can talk to us," she added.

"Yes I can," he smiled, brushing her hair back.

"Cause you can see what our mouths say."

"You got it, baby," I encouraged.

"Why can't some people hear with their ears?" she asked innocently.

Edward squeezed my hand and I could see the gears turning on how he was going to explain this. "Well sometimes things happen. Like some babies are born without their hearing or like me some lose it from being hurt or getting sick," he explained.

"You were hurt?" she frowned.

"I was. I could hear until I was six then I got hurt, but you know what?" he asked distracting her from inquiring more on how he was hurt.

"What?"

"I learned to speak with my hands. Then I met mommy and taught her too."

"Mommy didn't know how?" she asked amazed.

"Not until I taught her."

"Uncle Emmy can't speak with his hands," she pointed out, causing us to laugh.

"Aunt Rosie does, though."

"You taught Aunt Rosie?"

"No, she already knew how when I met her because her pappy couldn't hear."

"What if I get a friend that can't hear?"

"Then you can speak with your hands to them," I told her.

"Okay, can I go color now?"

"Yes. Ma'am," I said, giving her a smooch.

Edward stood and helped me up as we watched her run over to the couch. "Crisis averted Mr. Masen," I teased.

He wrapped his arms around me. "I really wish the school would include me in on things like this," he grumbled.

"I think the teacher didn't want to offend."

"I'm offended," he sighed. "She's my daughter. That was going on while you were gone and no one contacted me. This was the first time I've had her and it's just been me and her. I'm her father."

"I'll call the school."

"I'll email the school," he countered stubbornly.

I let my hands rest on his chest as he stared down at me. He lifted me up to sit on the counter, placing his arms on either side of me so he was surrounding me. Edward's teeth gently tugged on my bottom lip.

"Tonight is going to be good," he grinned.

"Mmhm," I giggled. "My pills ran out last week."

His hand cupped my face and he just smiled so brilliantly bright. I can't even explain how I felt.

"We're trying." He kissed me again, this time pulling me into him.

"Small eyes in looking distance of mommy and daddy, so daddy better check it," I teased.

He nodded in understanding, but I swear no one could take the smile off his face. By dinner he was kind of looking like a lunatic.

"Daddy's acting funny," Em giggled before stuffing a spoonful of mac and cheese in her mouth.

"He's just so happy I'm home," I informed her, brushing her hair back.

"Do you have to go away again?" she frowned.

"Well," I started looking at Edward. He knew what the game plan was for the book because I talked to him last night when I got home. "You know how I wrote a book."

"Not a kid's book," she added.

"Correct," I smiled, tapping her cute nose. "When people are able to buy it in a store, I'll have to go around to talk about it."

"So you are leaving me again."

_Dig the knife in deeper, kid._ I guess maybe she had slight separation anxiety from me as much as I did her. I was a mess last week. This child and I have been inseparable since I popped her out. I hated the term stay at home mom because I worked. I had wrote essays for The New Yorker and other literary magazines since Em was born. I used her nap times wisely.

We didn't put her in preschool and I felt strongly about keeping her home with me. We did play groups and things like that before we enrolled her into kindergarten. Edward and I were definitely kid people, but we were kind of snots with other parents. I mean we have gone to a few parties where they wouldn't shut up about their kids. We praised Emerson all the time and were so extremely proud of her, but if I talked about her every waking minute, I would want to punch myself.

Em was like that too though. She liked artsy things so we had taken her to some art shows and open mic nights that we'd been invited to. Edward loved walking around galleries with her. He said every time her eyes lit up when she saw something new was gratifying for him.

"No, me and daddy have been talking and I sent up my book tour around your schedule," I explained, popping a tomato in my mouth.

"My she-dule?"

"Close enough," I smiled. "Like you and daddy will go with me when you're out of school."

"Like the summer?"

"Exactly."

"But daddy has work."

I glanced at Edward. His work was kind of hard to define. He helped out at the med tech place for projects, but after Em's third birthday, he and Esme started the Masen Cullen Foundation. Edward's job at the bureau ended due to the notoriety he was gaining in the community. Margo passed away two years after her husband and Edward inherited more money than I could ever think about. He gave Marcus a couple million for everything he had done for his family, including being a co-conservator of Margo's estate.

Edward was an extremely generous man at the age of twenty-seven. He was bought out of his grandfather's law firm and used the money from that to start trusts for Grace, Claire and Emerson. The Masen Cullen Foundation was where his heart lied. The foundation had seven schools set up like boarding schools and serviced students who had hearing and sight disabilities. Edward hated now what the education system did to him as a child, basically writing him off as being mentally handicapped for not understanding the curriculum that was basic to him. He wanted these children to always have an opportunity for their voices to be heard.

Esme ran the Platt House, a branch of the Masen Cullen Foundation, which were safe houses for children of abuse or their parents who were stuck in abusive relationships and needed to seek refuge. There were ten houses set up around the country. My mom and Esme worked the Seattle location.

"I can work from anywhere, baby," he told her. "It will be fun. We'll get to see a lot of new places and when you go back to school, you'll get to tell everyone about it."

"Will there be parties like after Aunt Alice's shows?"

"Sometimes, but this is kind of different than that," I tried to explain.

"Because people will be there for reading and not clothes?"

"Yeah."

"Okay," she nodded, digging into her food.

_That is that. _Edward signed with a smirk.

But he knew things were very cut and dry with our daughter. She liked to be included in the changes going on around her. We tried to explain things as well, since she wasn't a baby and I would never treat her like one.

After dinner I cleaned up the kitchen and Edward took Em up to get a bath. When I heard them in the living room I noticed they both had their pajamas on so I went upstairs and threw on a pair of shorts and a tank. I smiled when I saw our daughter curled up on Edward's chest, his hand playing with her curls. I could spend every day of my life like this.

**EPOV**

The slight bouncing on the bed had woke me up, causing me to peek my eye open. I saw Bella sitting on the edge of our bed and Em on her lap with her legs wrapped around her mother. Bella was saying something and I watched Em throw her head back in laughter.

I rubbed my eyes and sat up. Emerson crawled over to me, wrapping her arms around my neck. She had my eyes and I watched her happiness shine through them everyday. At times I would think back to when I was her age and everything that had happened to me. How could someone do that to their own child? I held this precious little girl in my arms daily and I knew if she were ever hurt the way I had been, it would kill me.

"I love you, Em," I squeezed her, feeling her words and giggles back.

Bella leaned forward, pushing my hair back before dropping a kiss on my forehead. She then announced it was time for all of us to get ready for our day. I kept my gray sweat pants on and threw a black hoodie on over my t-shirt. Bella came back into our room to put her yoga leggings on.

"I'll take Emerson to school," I told her when she went to put her flats on.

"Uh oh, Daddy's going to go do some teacher lecturing," she smirked.

"I'm going to take the proto-type for the interpreter," I shrugged.

"I think its neat you'll have those in your schools," she encouraged as always.

"Everyone should be able to be involved in a conversation."

She stood in between my legs as I laid my head on her stomach. I felt the kiss she placed on my head as I returned a kiss of my own to her stomach. I loved these kinds of moments with her. The longer we'd been together, the more I see how perfect for me she really was. We've both grown comfortable in our own skin. I have the foundation and she has her writing and at the end of the day we have Emerson and each other. I never thought I would have a balance like this.

Em came walking into our room dressed in a blue Polo dress Alice had sent her for her birthday. It had been her favorite much to Bella's disapproval, but she knew that we had to let Emerson tell us what she liked.

"Ready, baby?" I asked her with a grin.

She nodded and went down to get her stuff. Bella followed her while I slid on my Nikes. When I got downstairs my wife was crouched down in front of my daughter. Em was nodding so I assumed she was reminding her of the class rules.

I scooped my baby girl up into my arms. She was so small for a kindergartener and I knew my days of carrying her were numbered, so I wasn't going to pass up a single chance to carry her in my arms. After I got her all buckled in her booster seat I gave her the Emerson music binder that Bella made her. It was just a CD binder filled with different mixes that Em loved to listen to.

She pointed to her Beatles mix with a smile and we were on our way. Em looked out the window as I glanced at her in the mirror. She was a relatively quiet child, but I felt that had more to do with us. Our home was mellow and Bella wasn't much of a talker so I think that is where Emerson got it.

My phone buzzed in my pocket as I pulled into the school's parking lot. I opened it and saw a text from Emmett. _Golf?_ It read. I shook my head; he had been on paternity leave for almost two weeks. Two years ago Emmett and Rosalie tied the knot. Bella and Alice were still distant with her, but things had definitely calmed. A few months after they were married they started discussing children. Rose really wanted her own child and Emmett said he was fine with adopting. With Rose's arrest record and her time in rehab, adoption was nixed rather quickly. They then decided to visit doctors and specialists around Seattle and learned that Rose wouldn't be able to carry a baby to full term due to the injuries she suffered from Royce.

Bella referred them to her obstetrician who gave them a rather gratifying option. Surrogacy. Jackson Whit McCarty was born two weeks ago at eight pounds, nine ounces. He was also the reason Bella gave the green light for us trying for another one. One look at our nephew and Bella was feeling the baby power. I loved it because after Emerson had turned three I was ready to have another one.

_Lunch? _I texted back.

_I'll meet ya at your place around noon. -Em_

_Alright. –E_

_Bringing Rose and Jack to see Smalls. –Em_

_Let her know. –E_

I slid my phone back in my pocket and got Emerson out of her seat. We were early and only a couple of her classmates had arrived. Miss Winters was helping another student with her stuff when I walked in with Em. She stared as a blush covered her cheeks. The petite woman approached us with a shy smile on her face. Emerson waved to her and kissed my cheek as I set her down. I watched Em's beaming smile as she introduced me as her Daddy. Her teacher's eyes widened. This was the first time I had been inside the school. I dropped her off all of the time, but Bella was the one who handled her registration.

"Miss Winters, it is nice to finally meet you," I greeted, holding my hand out.

"Oh…" her mouth formed the shape as well. "Hello…Mr. Masen."

I shot her a smile before turning my attention to my daughter. I kneeled down in front of Em, brushing her brown curls off her shoulders. She cocked her head curiously at me. "Remember what Mommy said, okay?"

"To listen to my teacher," she nodded.

"And?" I prompted,

"To use my words."

"Right," I grinned, cupping her cheek. "I love you and be good."

"I love you too, Daddy," she smacked a kiss on my cheek and gave me a hug.

"Have a wonderful day, Miss Winters," I offered before making my way to the office.

The office assistant was on her phone and didn't look much older that me. I hoped the principal didn't mind that I didn't have an appointment. I just wanted to be able to communicate with the staff. When Bella enrolled Em she gave them our background and was adamant that if something happen we were both to be contacted, as per instruction.

The assistant was off the phone staring up at me with wide eyes. "Hello, my name is Edward Masen. My daughter Emerson is in Miss Winters kindergarten class. I wanted to speak with the principal about her contact information." The girl blushed and stammered. I had no idea what she was saying. I was able to catch the "one moment" as she scurried away.

I leaned against the counter as she disappeared behind the office door. I pulled out the interpreter and turned it on. It worked kind of how Siri worked for iPhone, but definitely picked up the words better. It didn't repeat what it said back. The words that are said process on the screen like a text.

It allowed someone with a hearing disadvantage to be involved in everyday conversations. I used it a lot last week with Emerson and found it easier for me to be a more attentive parent while Bella was away.

Every time Em would start speaking, the interpreter would vibrate and the light at the top would flash alerting me just like a text. The office assistant came back, telling me to head back to where she came from. A heavier gentleman who strangely resembled Santa stood from his seat.

"Mr. Masen, it's nice to meet you, I'm Mr. Peters," his lips said.

"It's nice to meet you too, sir," I smiled politely, setting the interpreter in front of me.

_What brings you into today?_ He asked.

"Miss Winters contacted my wife about my daughter's behavior in her class last week," I explained.

_I see. What seems to be the issue?_

"My daughter has been signing instead of speaking," I started. "I am deaf. My issue is my wife was on a business trip and Emerson, my daughter, was in my care last week. Miss Winters went out of her way and contacted my wife instead of me."

The interpreter wasn't responding so I looked up at the slack jawed man in front of me. He blinked several times still not knowing what to say.

"I know that Miss Winters probably thought it was best to contact my wife because the situation might appear to be sensitive subject matter, but I am just as capable as any other parent. I am here because I hope that if next time something happens I will be contacted as well."

He blinked again before nodding furiously. I tried not to smirk at this small victory. I saw "sorry" repeat on his lips continuously. His phone must have started to ring because he started looking between me and his phone.

"I have to be going, but I didn't want to disturb Miss Winters morning prep with her students so I felt it would be better to speak with you."

"Of course," he nodded. "Anytime you have any concerns feel free to contact me."

We shook hands and I saw myself out. When I got home I saw Bella sitting on the couch talking to her lap top. I sat beside her and laughed at Alice bouncing around on the screen.

Alice still lived in New York and was a buyer for Ralph Lauren. Not long after we returned from Chicago, Jasper finally manned up, telling Alice he was moving back home. Ali didn't take that well at all. He's been back almost four years and started dating this woman named Charlotte. Since Bella slipped last week while she was staying with Ali, Alice was now convinced she has to tear them apart. Jasper was her happily ever after.

Alice started flipping me off and I flipped her right back. She typed into the Skype chat box. _Bella supports me so you have to too!_

_He's happy, leave him alone._

_She's not me so he's not happy!_

I looked to my wife in disbelief and she just shrugged, tapping my nose. "They're soul mates so stop it," she said.

I stuck my hand up in my defense and went to make breakfast. This was the crazy I dealt with, but to be honest I absolutely loved it.

**A/N: And that's all I wrote… I am thinking about a future-take. By the way, I have three story ideas and I'm going to post them like the last time and let you decide. I will stick to my guns and do only the one that has the most reader interest. As always my betas are the wonderful Dolphin62598 and rainydays23, so huge thanks to them!**

**P.S. I'm also doing a o/s countdown if you want to check it out Countdown-to-Christmas-2012-A-Lyrical-Melody on ffn. It won't let me even kind of post the link... SMH!  
><strong>


End file.
